Symphony Remix
by Kiyda
Summary: TADAHH! Chapter 15, THE SEASON FINALI! While Sora and Riku are spending some quality lover time and Prof. Leon's trying to win Yuffie back, what the hell is going on in traffic to cause such a chaos? What do you mean, Cloud's back?
1. Back Front Both Here

Chapter 1. Back. Front. Both here.  
  
Staring at the ceilng was useless, meaningless, and a waste of time. But he loved it.  
  
Sora was a sixteen year old, goodlooking boy that spent most of his daily life dreaming, sleeping, and if he was ever attentive, rambunctious and always getting into touble. Could he help it? Perhaps he could, but he never did.  
  
Like all the other boys and girls, Sora went to a public school where boys were forced to wear black buisness like suits and suit shirts while the girls were forced to black to navy blue pleated skirts and suit jackets. It was annoying, they all agreed, but it was worth it when returning to normal clothes made the teenagers feel fresh again.  
  
The weekends were all the same, out to the beach, to the mall, to the school blitzball games, to the surfing competitions. He never did much of that. He just soaked himself in slumber and trouble making activites, like messing up the menus on his mother's restraunt's blackboard and getting into fights. Not a lot, but just enough to get him grounded every so now and then. Then there were girls. Girls were girls, and Sora was fed up with them. And that's that.  
  
Yet nothing was on Sora's mind. He couldn't daydream about anything at the momment because there was nothing to think about. Nope, nothing at all came to his mind, and suddenly he realized.  
  
"Oh shit, I lost my brain," he spoke aloud to himself. He closed his eyes and turned on his side, bring the covers over himself. "Oh well, I'll find it in the morning."  
  
In a few momments, his door slamned open. It was morning.  
  
SLAMN!!  
  
"Sora! Wake up!! I've been calling you for thirty minutes, it's time for school!" snapped his mother, tearing the covers off.  
  
He shriveled into a ball, muffling a grumble in reply. But luckily, his mother had given him her strength. She grabbed him by the waist and dragged him out of bed.  
  
"C'mon, you big baby! You've got that report today, remember?" called out his mom.  
  
"Mfffgghmm," he mummbled, and she let him drop onto the floor. She sighed rolling her eyes and then smiled to herself.  
  
"Fine then," she replied walking to the door. "I guess I'll just have to feed the waffles to the cat -"  
  
FWOOOOOOM!!!!  
  
In the speed of light, Sora had leaped from that spot and rushed into the shower, stripping on the way.  
  
SLAMN! went the bathroom door.  
  
His mother chuckled to herself.  
  
"Typical. His stomache was awake," spoke his mother. Despite being a trouble making, lazy, B+ student boy, Miss Aerith Strife certainly loved her boy.  
  
Once out of the shower and fully dressed, Sora was walking into the kitchen drying his hair with a towel. With a quick tough movement, he ruzzled up his hair, tore off the towel, pattted it down, and amazingly bounced right into its own gravity defying style. He sighed as if there was no use in trying to tame it.  
  
He kissed his mother's cheek from behind and took a whole plate of five waffles stacked one on top of the other. His mother attemped to object raising a finger and opening her mouth, but she sighed, rolling her eyes once more.  
  
Sora took a seat beside his cat sitting in high chair with paws in fork an spoon ready. Sora snickered at the sight of his panting cat.  
  
"You hungry, Neko?" asked Sora.  
  
"Here you go," comment his mother setting him his dish of brown mush. Meowing in glee, he tossed the untensils into the air and tackled his food mouth wide and head on. Sora couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight. However his cousin wasn't pleased, luckily quick enough to dodge the utensil.  
  
"For once I'd like to wake up and not get attacked by silverware," complained the seventeen year old Yuffie. She was just about finished when she kissed his mother on the other cheek.  
  
"Would you like something to eat, Yuffie?" asked Sora's mother. Yuffie smiled shaking her head.  
  
"No thank you, Miss Strife. I have to get school if I wanna be there on time," replied Yuffie, and with that, she took her bag on the table and left. Sora sat there for a few minutes eating his waffles then came to the conclusion that-  
  
"SHIT!!! I'm going to be late!!" exclaimed Sora, leaping from his seat and dashing back to his room.  
  
"SORA! Watch your language!" snapped his mother. He zoomed right past her and out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. BAI, MOM!!" called out Sora running out of the house and down the side walk, catching up with Yuffie who was dangling her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Yuffie?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"What was your home like?" asked Sora.  
  
"Oh. Kind of like this place. Near the ocean. Full of people happy, working, going on with life. Nothing really different. Except there were temples and shrines everywhere," responded Yuffie. "But after it disappeared, they all vanished, too."  
  
"What disappeared?" asked Sora. Yuffie was silent.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hey Sora!"  
  
"Good morning, Yuffie!"  
  
"It's about time you woke up, Rip Van Winkle!"  
  
Like it was any other day, Sora walked to class with his bag tossed over his his shoulder. Once at school, he shoved his bag into his desk and slouched into his arms to fall asleep while leaning forward against it in his seat.  
  
"Today class, we have new students," exclaimed the teacher as soon as the cat calls quieted down. "Meet Riku and Hikari Jenova."  
  
"Hunh?" Sora glanced up from his arms to blink in suprise.  
  
The new boy was tall and buff even if the uniform concealed his muscles. His most attractive feature were his blazing, seagreen eyes. His sister was shorter, slender and showed enough leg in the school uniform with a short skirt and tall leggings. Her eyes were a glowing light jade. But both, yes both, had long snow silver hair at different lengths. He was smirking; she was frowning. His suit jacket was open and collar undone; her suit jacket was buttoned up and her tie secured tight. Sora was confused but suprised, just the same.  
  
"They're identical twins-"  
  
"Not really," interrupted Hikari, rolling her eyes.  
  
"She's right. We aren't the same sex, nor are our personalities are the same," agreed Riku, digging his gloved hands into his pockets.  
  
"He's a dick head."  
  
"And she's a bitch."  
  
"But just for today," they said at once. The teacher blinked then smiled nervously and gestured toward the class.  
  
"Yes, well. Ahem. Please take a seat," commanded the teacher. With that, said they both took a seat: Riku in the back, Hikari in the front. Both were in the same row. Riku just happened to sit beside Sora.  
  
"Hey," spoke Riku, not even looking at him.  
  
"Hey," replied Sora, not looking at him.  
  
.....They were like that for a few momments. Until Sora turned to him.  
  
"Is the color of your hair dye?" asked Sora.  
  
"Nope. Natural," Riku replied, mono tone.  
  
"Really? Huh. How'd you get it?" asked Sora, lying his head on his right arm to watch Riku from the side. He glanced at Sora with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why so intrested in my hair?" asked Riku.  
  
"'Cause it's different."  
  
Riku touched the ends of his hair. He glanced at Sora.  
  
"So you like it," he spoke, not in questioning away, but just an educated theory of Sora's interrogation of him and his hair.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it's cool," Sora replied with a smile. Riku blinked and smirked.  
  
"Heh. Thanks. What's your name, anyway?" asked Riku.  
  
"Sora Strife. Yours?" Sora requested in return.  
  
"..... It was just said infront of the class."  
  
"I wasn't listening - what is it?"  
  
".....Riku Jenova."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After for seemed like eternity, Riku and Sora finally made it to lunch. They both took a seat at an empty table and slapped they're lunch sacks there.  
  
"Behold, a something sandwich and something resembling fruit. Oh, look something edible," commented Riku, finding a packet of nerds candy.  
  
"Huh? Doesn't your sister or mother pack your lunch?" asked Sora.  
  
"My Dad does. But he isn't a whiz at packing lunches. He can't even cook, and he isn't used to the foreign word 'sandwich,'" replied Riku.  
  
"Huh, my mom can cook pretty well like waffles and toast. She doesn't make my lunches though," spoke Sora, pulling out his box lunch of sushi rolls. "Want some?"  
  
Riku darted his eyes from Sora's smile to the lunch. Why was this guy so nice? What did he want from him? What was it about him that made Riku want to stop and think?  
  
Riku smiled. "Sure."  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Ugh! Look what you did to my outfit, you clutz!"  
  
"Uh-oh," sighed Sora. Both of them turned to see Hikari on the floor with her legs on both sides of her body. Her tray was splattered on the floor and her food on the front of a girl named Kairi.  
  
Kairi was popular, no doubt, for her charms and her looks. Deep down inside, she may have been nice, but the only kindness anyone has ever seen was her acting and her acting was very good.  
  
Kairi was furious glaring at Hikari who was trying get out her hanky to help Kairi.  
  
"I'm - I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kairi quickly grabbed the student who was passing behind her his milk and threw it into Hikari's face and front.  
  
"THERE! We're even. Freak!" she snapped. She stomped off leaving Hikari standing there, holding her handkercheif in both hands and lowering her eyes to it. The students around her laughed at her predicament like earlier before.  
  
"Excuse me-"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Hikari slipped and fell forward hitting the floor with her knees. Once again, they laughed. Riku was upset, getting up from his seat.  
  
"Damn that bitch. That's it, I'm really going to settle -"  
  
"Wait, what are you going to do?" asked Sora.  
  
"I'm going to punch her lights, what else?" replied Riku raising his eye brows at Sora like it was obvious.  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"So, see ya around-"  
  
"Wait, you can't hit a girl!" exclaimed Sora following Riku out of the cafeteria. Riku shot a death glare back at him.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Hikari had rushed out of the cafeteria into the girl's restroom and Yuffie after her. Yuffie perambulated around the stalls, bending over, searching for the one with feet. But she found none. She knew someone was in the bathroom, because she could hear sniffling. She went into a stall and stood on the seat of the toilet so she could lean over and see who was in the next stall. And as if Allah was smiling down on her, the new girl was right in the next stall. Hikari sat there with her knees against her chest and her head in her arms. Sobbing.  
  
Yuffie smiled.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. Hikari gasped gazing up to her. Yuffie mentally slapped herself. Of course she wasn't okay. She had just been humilated infront of everyone.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Hikari, returing her head into her arms like a turtle would into its shell.  
  
"I think you are," Yuffie spoke, climbing over the wall. She hopped down into the space infront of her in the same stall. Yuffie bent down and placed a hand on her arm.  
  
"I think you can handel this, because it's really no big deal!" exclaimed Yuffie. "Just forget that girl. She's mean anyway."  
  
"It's not that. I don't care about that," sobbed Hikari. She rose her head out of her arms again. "It's just that.. it's just everything! Moving here! Away from all my friends and family! Away from the temples and the shrines! This is the farthest I've ever been from home! Not only that, but! But! But before I left, my boyfriend broke up with me!"  
  
Yuffie felt like she wanted to cry, too. Hikari's sorrow was breaking her own heart, but Yuffie had to smile. Smiling was supposed to make everything better. And make everything okay. But moving away...  
  
Moving away was always hard. Yuffie had been through it and she cried several times when she first came to live in the Destiney Islands. She remembered her first encounter with everyone. And suddenly...she was seeing herself. And did exactly what Sora did for her.  
  
Yuffie embraced Hikari. She brought her into her arms, making her let her feet reach the floor so they could embrace fully.  
  
"It'll be okay. I know it will, because for me everything became okay as well. You'll see. You'll make new friends, and soon people will love you," spoke Yuffie. Hikari's cheeks flustered a light pink and she hesitated to hug back. But she did, in the end. Yuffie pulled away to smile at Hikari.  
  
"Hi, I'm new girl number 2. My name is Yuffie," Yuffie introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Hikari Jenova. Heh, new girl number 1," giggled Hikari. She smiled to herself wiping her blush along with the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. Don't worry about Kairi. She'll get over it," Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. "She always does."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. A Kairi Surprise

Chapter 2. A Kairi suprise.  
  
"I mean, I love playing, 'cause you know, life's a joke, but this is sooo not A JOKE!!!" snapped Sora.  
  
The two boys were stalking the hallways looking for Kairi with Riku's angry temper and Sora's sudden concience.  
  
"Look my dad always told me one rule: never hit a girl. That and never kick a guy in the nuts. Both things are bad. VERY BAD!" snapped Sora.  
  
"Really? My dad says all's fair in love and war," declared Riku. Sora stopped staring at him with a gaping mouth.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! What about justice and fairness?!" exclaimed Sora.  
  
"Oh, I believe in justice. And the bitch is going to get hers. No one messes with my sister," Riku exclaimed. Sora blinked.  
  
"You're little sister? What, that girl?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah, that girl!" snapped Riku harshly. "Man, you're not very attentive in class, are you?!"  
  
"Class is for sleeping and dreaming, not for learning experiences," quoted Sora, thoughtfully. He grinned like a two year old expecting a cookie. Riku sighed, rolling his eyes and, walking again down the hallway.  
  
"Look, how about something else more my style?," Sora suggested.  
  
"Sora, it was my sister, my style," replied Riku. He glanced back at Sora.  
  
"Besides, what'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Something like... I don't know, mauling her with an army of squids or stealing her underwear and hanging it like the flag," spoke Sora. "Well, we could try the exchange shampoo with dye, thing." Riku blinked, then slowly, a menacing smile began to spread across his lips.  
  
"I like you, Sora. This is gonna be too cool, for words."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where did you come from, Hikari?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"I came from Luca," spoke Hikari.  
  
"Luca? Where's that?" wondered Yuffie, munching on her sushi roll.  
  
"Well, I'd say it's about around the most southern point of Spira." Hikari explained, smiling.  
  
"What was it like? Temples, shrines, surrounded by ocean?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"No temples. No shrines. There was water, yeah, eveywhere. And the lights were always on at night, because that was when it was really alive. The city, I mean. Oh! And I had lots of friends and we went to Blitzball games, and -"  
  
"Blitzball? Yeah, we have that here!" exclaimed Yuffie.  
  
"Really?! Could I go to game sometime?" asked Hikari excitedly.  
  
"Sure! I personally know the top player on the team, too!" declared Yuffie. Hikari raised an eyebrow at her suspicously, mimicking her brother.  
  
"You're not pulling my leg, are you?" asked Hikari. Yuffie placed a hand on her chest bow.  
  
"Would I do that, too?" asked Yuffie. Hikari smiled.  
  
"I guess not," agreed Hikari.  
  
"Saturday, okay? At seven. I'll call him tonight, and notify him to meet us after the game. So the game will last about an hour, so it'll be eight before we finally meet him backstage in the lockers," Yuffie told her. "Trust me this is going to work."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIING!!!  
  
Since both were attending the same class, Yuffie and Hikari entered the class room to greet someone she had never met before. And he was on their case in a second.  
  
"You're late."  
  
The man was tall dressed in a skin tightwhite uniform with black gaves and a silver chain around his neck dangling the silverpendant of a lion's head. His eyes were a deep blue, mysterious and frozen like the snow. He stroked his spikey, long brown hair with his gloved hand and revealed a long scar across his face.  
  
"Today begins your first day of 2nd semester extracurricular class, if I am correct?" replied the young man. Yuffie blinked, awaking. She blushed feircly, turning her face away.  
  
"Yes, sir, you are correct," answered Yuffie. He raised an eyebrow at the strange activity of his student, then turned around walking away.  
  
"And you two are late, which will not ever be again of your conduct," he called back walking further into the room of woodenfloors and surrounding mirrors. He stopped turning around to her.  
  
"Understood?" he requested. She nodded vigorously. Hikari answered like she would to her father. "Good. Now head to the lockers and change into your uniform. Someone will assist you."  
  
Hikari left the room quickly, but Yuffie hesitated, then made her way to the girls' locker room. In a few momments, all the girls and boys came out dressed in their uniforms which were idenitcal to their Professer's. They stood gathered in two groups: boys and girls. They boys were happy to see the girls' uniform was just a skin tight, and the girls where apreciative when their professer commanded them to do fifty pushups each when they made cat calls.  
  
"Now," exclaimed the professer above his class now that the boys were tired from pushups and girls were done chatting amongthemselves, "my name is Squall Leonhart, but Professer Leon will be fine. This is Fencing class, so I expect nothing to be taking place except teaching, learning, -" He flipped out his metal prod sword within an instant. "...and fencing."  
  
Some of the girls giggled at the quick witt. Yuffie stood there watching him with folded arms, depressed, unimpressed, and trying not too fantasize of him in a romantic way. He was a teacher. Teachers were evil. Hotness and teacher have no connection, no relation. Yet.... Professor Squall was cute.  
  
And obviously believed in chivilary.  
  
"Fencing? We're going to learn how to build fences with a sword?" asked a the class clown with a look of doubt and confusion. Prof. Leon brought his sword back to him and tested its tip before replying.  
  
"No. Fencing is a style of sword fighting. But if you like to build fences...." spoke Prof. Leon, narrowing his eyes, and suddenly, he swung the tip of his blade to land a centimeter under his left eyes on his cheek, "you can build a fence around your grave if you ever speak aloud in my class without permission again."  
  
The class clown was frozen in fear, staring down at the tip pressing against his cheek without peirce. Yuffie stared at Prof. Squall's threat, wide eyed and a little bit frightened.  
  
"Now," began Prof Leon, returning his sword to his side, "you have my permission to faint."  
  
FEWUMP!!!  
  
And that was exactly what he did. The boys were lucky enough to catch him before he could hit the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just overwhelmed," Prof. Leon explained.  
  
"Leave him where he is; he'll wake up eventually."  
  
The boys glanced from the Professer to the boy and dropped him in an instant. Yuffie raised an eyebrow at Prof. Squall, perplexed now, but she continued to listen.  
  
"So you've all learned now to never speak without permission, and the only way you can get permission is from raising your hand. You can talk, but only to your opponet and referee, and he or she will decide illegal moves and such. There will be no fighting, except sword fighting, and no scratching and/or stabbing. You will wear your helmets at all times during the battle, understood?" asked Professer Leon. They all nodding, grasping and holding their helmets. Instantly, Yuffie raised her hand.  
  
"Prof. Squall-"  
  
"It's Leon-"  
  
"Right. Uhm, there weren't any helmets left when I got in there. How am I going to fence without one?" Yuffie asked. Leon smirked.  
  
"Well then, you shouldn't have been late," he replied. Yuffie pouted. Maybe he didn't believe in chivilary.  
  
"But for the time now, you can use mine," Proffessor Leon replied tossing her his helmet of glass than wire. Yuffie caught it, darted her eyes from him to it, and was suprised.  
  
"Thank you....Professor," she replied. He nodded, his expression still aloof and stern.  
  
"You're welcome. Anyway, let's continue onto our lesson. Here are the basics..." as he continued teaching them, girls whispered to Yuffie while mimicking the professor's moves.  
  
"Wow! His own personal mask. You lucky idiot," spoke a girl.  
  
"It's nothing, really," replied Yuffie. "It's just his mask."  
  
"But still! He must really like you to give you his own mask," whispered another girl.  
  
"Girls! Less chattering! More learning!" called out their teacher.  
  
"Yes, Professor!" chimed the two girls  
  
"-Squall!" finished Yuffie. She clasped her mouth as he glared at her.  
  
"It's Leon," he replied, coldly a s he narroed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You realize, we're skipping class just to play a prank on a girl?"  
  
"Yeah, and I can't believe you dragged me into this!"  
  
"Shhh! Keep quiet!"  
  
Riku clamped his hand over his sister's mouth. She scowled at him in anguish. "Mfickdehd." (dickhead- in case you can't tell)  
  
The two troublemakers and the crybaby were hiding in an empty shower stall, leaning against the wall and waiting for the girls to arrive to witness their prank on Kairi.  
  
"C'mon, Hikari! We couldn't have gotten into the gym girl's locker room without you," Sora tried to either compliment her or persuade her. "Plus, we're getting back at her for embarressing you like that."  
  
"Whigh wasf noff inf wembarresssf!!" snapped Hikari. Translation: "I was not embarressed!"  
  
"Well, what do you call being laughed at hundreds of kids, sprayed with milk, and falling onto the floor? Huh? Huh?!" Riku snapped harshly in a quiet tone. Hikari was quiet, and slowly, she began to sob into his hand. Riku panicked.  
  
"No! No, Hikari! Don't cry! I didn't mean to - that is - I-" As Riku was trying to stifle his sister's sorrow-filled tears, Sora couldn't help but look at his new friend differently. Slowly, he began to see Riku in it a new light than aloof, violent, and smug, but someone who had deeper scars and alot more on his mind than himself. Obviously, he had watched over her, protected her, and was there for her when she need him the most.  
  
"What're you smiling at?" demanded Riku in a harsh quiet tone. Sora didn't realize he had been smiling at him and shook his head, to wake up.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing. No one. SHHH!!!"  
  
CREEEK.  
  
"I'll practice as soon as I get my mask. I left it in the locker room," spoke a voice.  
  
"It's Kairi! Hikari, shut up!" Riku cursed at his sister. They watched Kairi's small feet reach her locker bin of her clothes and heard the opening of her locker. They winced awaiting the sound of a scream, but none was heard. Only the digging of clothes.  
  
"Hmnn..." mummured Kairi. Riku and Sora glanced at eachother. They're boobie trap. Something was wrong. Slowly, Riku rose to hi fee, grabbing the extra bucket of deadflies and black paint. Sora shook his head in panick, mouthing : "No! No, she'll see you! You'll get suspended!"  
  
Riku grinned like a maniac. He was about to have his day.  
  
Quietly, Riku crept up behind Kairi, but as he dumped the load of crap onto her, a swordshot in his direction like dart that barely missed him and hit the wall.  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  
"AAAAAHHH!! THIS IS DISGUSTING!!!"  
  
Riku shot a death glare in the direction the sword came from. He met the brown eyes of a girl dressed a skintight, white uniform. Her arm was still held out from throwing the blade and a look of anger remained. This anger spread to Riku. She kicked a sword from the ground into her hand as Riku thrusted the sword out of the wall and clenched it in his hand.  
  
"Riku!" called out Sora.  
  
"UGH!!!" groaned Kairi, whincing at her disgusting, muck covered body. Kairi shot a dirty look at Sora and Sora suddenly felt alone and scared.  
  
And instantly, the battle began!  
  
Clash, clang, clash, clash, and clang! On and on metal met metal, blade met blade and forward the battled. For a while they spiraled one another in the girl's locker room, hopping onto benches and off of benches until Yuffie began backing away out of stall, guiding Riku out.  
  
Kairi chased Sora around the room until she tackled him onto the floor, both of them wrestling; Sora was trying to pry himself away from her and she was trying to scratch him and force him onto his back as much as she could.  
  
Sora held Kairi's wrists despite she was mounting him.  
  
"Hikari! Get out of here!" called out Sora. Kairi blinked.  
  
"Who?!" she demanded, glancing back to see Hikari trying dash out of the room.  
  
"It's that girl!" snapped Kairi.  
  
"Riku!" exclaimed Sora. "Don't go outside they're having-"  
  
"I'm busy!" snapped Riku, still trying to gaurd Yuffie's blasts.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that, Sora!?" snapped Kairi. "How could you?!"  
  
Forcing Yuffie to walk backwards out of the girl's locker room, Riku gaurding Yuffie's blasts of steel guarding them with his own blade. Hikari noticed it was Yuffie and was trying to talk them out of it. Just as they stepped outside of the room, Hikari latched herself onto Yuffie.  
  
"Yuffie! Stop!" snapped Hikari. "Don't fight!"  
  
"Hikari? What're you doing?!" snapped Yuffie, losing her concentration. And with a stroke of extremely good luck, Riku struck the sword from her hand and caught it in his other. He smirked, landing the point of his orginal sword at Yuffie's throat.  
  
"Okay, show's over."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Suprised and deliberately caught off guard, Riku glanced up to see the entire class stare at him and the teacher before him glaring. Suddenly, everything stopped, and silence became the loudest in the room. Riku's smirk turned into a sheepish grin, nervous as he slowly became aware that he made a fatal error.  
  
"OWWW!! Kairi! Let go! EErrrgh!"  
  
Dragging Sora by his hair, Kairi came stomping out of the girls' locker room, drenched in the most disgusting goo she had ever been cloaked in, and dropped Sora beside Riku. Sora slowly stood onto his feet, wincing as he touched his tender scalp.  
  
"Oww! What's going......on?" Sora wondered slowing down his train of thought as he realized they were busted. Kairi was receving a few giggles from what she looked like and even the Professor smirked. But Kairi was peeved like the devil herself.  
  
"Those two dumped all this - this CRAP all over me!!! Just like that freak!" shouted Kairi, jabbing her delicate finger from the boys to Hikari. Hikari was standing beside Yuffie, no longer attached to her. She looked tried, depressed, awaiting for punishment. Infact all three of them were awaiting the sound of shouting at 120 decibels.  
  
Leon raised an eyebrow at her, then closed his eyes sighing.  
  
"Your names please?" asked the Professor. The two boys blinked,but Hikari's distant look remained the same.  
  
"Sora Strife."  
  
"Riku Jenova. And that's my sister, Hikari Jenova."  
  
'Your sister?!' wondered Yuffie. She glanced at Hikari to the left of her.  
  
"Okay then. Sora: you're suspended. Riku: your suspended. Hikari: you get off easy. You didn't do anything wrong," explained Professor Leon in his monotone voice. Both of the boys' expressions were stressed and depressed as Hikari blinked in confusion at the lack of punishment she received. Prof. Leon was not finished though, "However, Miss Kairi: you're suspended, as well-" , but he was interrupted by Kairi's suprise.  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything!" snapped Kairi. Professor Leon glared over at her, his eyes becoming silent, deadly daggers.  
  
"Unfortunately, Miss Kairi, I'm not stupid and intolerant like the rest of your teachers. I was in the lunch room, too, and saw everything. You tripped Miss Hikari, and she acciddenlty splattered food all over you. She even tried to help you get cleaned up, but you threw milk in her face and stomped off. I don't know what has your panties in a knot, Miss Kairi, but don't take it out on her," replied Professor Leon. Kairi glared at the ground, pouting. Yuffie smiled, and Hikari blushed, but the boys were still upset about being suspended. Professor Leon gazed over to them. "I probably would've done the same as these two boys if it had been my sister or friend, but I probably would've hit her."  
  
Riku's attention was caught and hid his smile to himself, knowing he had thought of the same. Sora scratched the back of his head and smiled.  
  
"So that means we're fine?" asked Sora, eyes full of hope. Leon glared.  
  
"No, you're not. You're still suspended, because you two disobeyed school rules. I can't let that go. I wish I could let that serve as the justice she deserved, but I can't. Don't worry, the school board will get over it, and so will your parents," professed the Professor. "And as some dead guy once said, 'Revenge is a dish best served with cake out in the rain.' Now get stand over by the wall so I can call your parents in peace."  
  
With a heavy groan, Riku and Sora went over lean against the mirror walls. Kairi stomped over to stand beside them. Professor Leon turned to his class.  
  
"Go back to your practice rounds. I don't want any complaining either," snapped the Proffessor. He wasn't in the best of moods after the "Revenge for sister" and "I didn't do anything" shit. Who could blame him. The whole ordeal was tiring. Professor Leon sighed before picking up the phone off the wall to begin his phone calls to the office and to the parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was pretty cool, of Professor Squall," spoke Yuffie.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Hikari. Suddenly an invisable lightbulb appeared above her head. "Hey, let's bake a cake for him!" Yuffie blinked. Why cake all of a sudden?  
  
"Y'know! To say thank you!" added Hikari. Yuffie thought about it.  
  
{"Hello, Professor Squall! We baked you a cake! After all, you said revenge is best served with cake out in the rain!"}  
  
No, it seemed so odd to her. To bake him a cake and giving it to him as showing their apreciation. Suddenly, she invisioned herself as a french maid and serving it to him. She, sitting in his lap and feeding him in the short fluffy skirt that showed her panties and a tight top that revealed her cleavage. She blushed feircely, shaking her head of the image.  
  
"No! No, let's not. How about cookies or cupcakes?" suggested Yuffie. Hikari blinked, curiously and wondering why Yuffie was acting so strange, but she agreed nodding and smiling.  
  
"Sure! Cupcakes, it is!" she agreed. Yuffie smiled. 'Atleast I'll have Hikari with me so I won't be alone when we give him the gift.' Yuffie heard her Professor in the distance, talking to a parent.  
  
"Well, I'm happy that you're not upset of your son's actions but you do realize he did get suspended..... Yes, I do I know it is his first day of school, and I agree that is quite amazing for the first time in a new school, but - yeah, alright. Yes, I'm glad, too, you finally have something in common. Right. Don't be too happy," Prof. Leon, slamned the phone on the receiver and shouted. "Riku, your father will be here is five minutes. Sora, your mother will be here in two." Yuffie spotted Sora slowly slidding down against the wall with a dazed, frightened look. Yuffie couldn't help but feel his fear and worry for him.  
  
"He is sooo dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Famous Last Words

Author's Note:  
  
Really, I have no clue what to say except I'm happy to receive compliments and warning's about my typos. Yeah, I agree, I really do make a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. Do I bother to correct them? Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I don't know, what was I talking about again? AHHHHH!!!  
  
Anyway! ^_^ Thanks for reading this fanfiction, and I hope to bring a little more humor and drama into the mix before I drop dead during my highschool years. Don't be afraid to flame me or compliment me because I love to hear if I have a talent at all. I know I'm pretty poetic - I've published about three poems already in three different books. But - ah, who gives a monkey, here's the third chapter!  
  
^_^ I disclaim all of the main characters, the game from which they came from, and Nerd's candy.  
  
^_^ I own Hikari and any other character you have no idea where he/she comes from. The cats, no doubt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3. Famous Last Words  
  
SLAMN!!  
  
Sora's mother, Aerith Strife who was dressed in flare jeans, t-shirt, and apron, dashed over to her son leaning against the wall on the ground beside Riku.  
  
"Sora, I'm really sorry, I'm late-" began Aerith.  
  
"'S alright, Mom-" interrupted Sora, lamely, not all that excited that she was here.  
  
"-except I forgot the car was in the shop, so I needed a ride, and this nice young man from down the street - you know, the new neighbors? He offered me one and told me that he was just on his way to the school. And he seemed to be in a really good mood because he was about to pick up his kid for his first suspension and ....." His mother suddenly stopped and began glaring down at her son with an evil red glint in her eyes.  
  
"DAMMIT, SORA!!!! What were you thinking?!!" shouted Aerith, at her son, completely ignoring Riku and his father who were staring at them in complete perplexion. While Sora tried to guard his mother's blasts to his head, Riku's father decided to share this momment with his son.  
  
"Riku, I'm so proud of you!" declared his father, actually smiling than smirking with his arms open wide. Riku gazed up to him like it was nothing.  
  
"Thanks, Dad. But -"  
  
"I mean, I was wondering when you would have your first day of corruption, but now - now I don't even know what to say..." spoke his father letting his arms fall from the air. His father, Sephiroth, and Riku both gazed at eachother silently and like the other was invading the other's space. Sephiroth stuffed his hands in his pockets while Riku glanced away and began to rub the back of his neck as if he was searching for the "off" button.  
  
"Right, Dad, but really. I didn't do it because I felt like it, but because the girl had humilated Hi...ka...ri...." suddenly, Riku realized that was another mistake said too late. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at his son.  
  
"What?" Sephiroth asked. He folded an arm over his chest and brought a finger to his brow. His expression was suddenly hard and cold. "Say that again? Did someone mess with my Masumune?"  
  
"What? Your Masumune?" asked Aerith, ceasing in her torment/punishment of Sora. She blinked curiously at Sephiroth.  
  
"My daughter-" answered Sephiroth, plainly.  
  
"What? I thought it was Hikari?" coughed out Sora. Riku glanced down at the bruised, hurt, Sora. He smiled.  
  
"Well, it is, but that's Dad's nickname for her," Riku replied. Aerith spotted Riku and clapped her hands together, smiling with approval.  
  
"Oh! Your son! He looks so much like you!" exclaimed Aerith after clapping her hands and looking to Sephiroth. Sephiroth smiled at her a little bit.  
  
"Well, maybe just a little," he answered, but he turned to his son sternly and slightly peeved. "Now tell me what happened."  
  
Riku placed his hands on his hips and glanced away.  
  
"Well, let's see....hmmmmm. Well, first, the girl tripped Hikari when she passed, and Hikari dumped the food all over the girl..."  
  
"That doesn't sound like my little Masumune, but I'm happy for her!" declared Sephiroth.  
  
"....accidently," finished Riku glaring sideways at him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Right, but even though Hikari apologized and tried to help her get cleaned, the girl threw milk in her face and called her a freak. Then she stomped away after humilating Hikari infront of everyone," Riku explained. Sephiroth glared down at his son.  
  
"And you did nothing? What, did you just sit there and leave her like that?!" snapped Sephiroth, now pissed off at Riku.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Jenova-sir, we ended up hiding in a girls' locker room and dumping a bucket of deadflies and paint over her. But then Yuffie, my cousin-" interrupted Sora, taking the story from Riku now.  
  
"Yuffie? Yuffie was a part of all this?!" snapped Aerith, amazed.  
  
"Well, not really. See, she ended up in there somehow, and Riku and her got in a sword fight - SERIOUSLY. And-" Sora was suddenly interrupted by a proud Riku.  
  
"And I won. So not only did we get revenge, I won a swordfight," finished Riku, smirking at his father. And he glanced back at Sora, plainly. "Oh, and he got nipped by a weak, little girl."  
  
"Dammit!!! Riku! I did not!!! I just let my gaurd down!!" snapped Sora. "You know I can't hit a girl!"  
  
"And that's exactly how you got licked, too. You didn't even take advantage of rolling all over the ground. You could've at least held her down to the floor," Riku commented.  
  
"NO!! Boys can't fight against girls! It's not right to hit one!" snapped Sora.  
  
"I'm not saying you had to hit her to disable her. You could've kicked her, too."  
  
"RIKU!! You shouldn't hurt girls at all."  
  
"What about a headlock? Hmn? Or maybe a leg lock? Or a mounting position? Or use her weak spots?" pointed out Riku. Sora glared at him like Riku was spouting out words of uselessness and pointlessness. He went into a frenzy again.  
  
"LOOK!! You shouldn't hit, hurt, or damage a girl!!! It's wrong!! I'm not going to do anything like that, so don't even convince otherwise!!!" snapped Sora.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Silence echoed. Sora stared at him glaring like a bull, but eased his glares to stares with wide eyes and arms hunched forward. Riku was still smirking at him, waiting patiently for some kind of a sign that Sora got the hint. Sora did.  
  
"Wait, you're agreeing with me? At last?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sora stared for a few more minutes, and Sephiroth was getting a little tired of their sons' argument and their constant stares at one another in silence.  
  
"Well....job well done, boys! Let's head home," Sephiroth declared. "C'mon, before your mother gets there before us."  
  
"DAMNIT, SORA!! What were you doing fighting in school!?!!" snapped Aerith in anger, remembering why she came here again. Riku followed his father as Sora ws being dragged away, once again, by his hair.  
  
Being a masculine, proud, violent but understanding father, Sephiroth drove a silver convertible, that made Sora stop feeling pain for his few gleeful momments of admirring it.  
  
"Wow! That's your car, Riku?!" demanded Sora.  
  
"Yeah," answered Riku.  
  
"Wow. Wicked... ERRGH!!"  
  
"Shut up! This is punishment! Not fun!" snapped Aerith.  
  
"I really think you should let up on the boy -"  
  
Aerith's eyes glowed an evil read as she glared at Sephiroth. Suddenly, he decided it was not a good time to fuss over such a frivolous thing...  
  
Their parents sat in the front as Sephiroth drived them to Sora's house first on the way as Aerith was shouting back to her son of how angry she was, what punishment he would face, and demanding what was he thinking at the time. It was a rough drive, but they all managed to survive it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've never walked home before..."  
  
"Don't worry; you'll get used to it."  
  
Side by side, each slightly happy and slightly thoughtful, not to mention slightly silent, Yuffie and Hikari walked home on the side walk. Hikari held her bag in her hands infront of her thinking to herself as Yuffie did the same, thinking to herself silently.  
  
'Why is Professor Squall soooooooo cold? He seems so emotionless and monotone all the time. Doesn't he have any compassion?' wondered Yuffie. Strangely, she noticed that she was twiddling with the fabric of the mask of glass view. 'But he really is a good guy. He did protect Hikari and help avenge her. He does have a sense of what's right and wrong.'  
  
'I don't like this feeling. I feel so guilty that Riku and that boy were sent home because of me. This never would've happened if I was back home. I really wish I was back in Luca. I could be with my friends by now. But....' Hikari glanced at Yuffie was twiddling the fabric of the mask between her fingers. She smiled to herself, watching. 'Yuffie is really nice. And Riku's friend, Sora. Not to mention my new Professor. Maybe it won't be so bad here. After all...... I need some new memories. And some friends to share them with.'  
  
"Hey, I'll race you from here," Hikari hopped a centimeter before the concrete line in the sidewalk, "to your Aunt's restraunt. If I beat you, you have to buy me the tickets to the Blitzball game," challenged Hikari, smiling cleverly. Yuffie smiled.  
  
"And what if I win?" asked Yuffie, stopping before the line.  
  
"I'll buy them. Now c'mon!" declared Hikari. She lengthened the straps of her bag to become a backpack and strapped on to her back as Yuffie did the same. She clasped the helmet in her left hand while bending on her knee as if to start off.  
  
"Ready? Get set? GO!" exclaimed Yuffie and Hikari. Faster than one could say "Fartenoohgan!", they were off running fast like they're lives depended on it instead of their money. But in they were laughing as they ran. Just as they were about to tie as they made it to the restaurant, a car was pulling up infront of them. Yuffie spotted it, but Hikari was too late.  
  
She tripped.  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Hikari was hit. But not by the car. Just before she could run into the side of the vehicle, she ran into the person stepping out of it.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Hikari was embraced in safe arms but they were both fallen into the driver's seat of the vehicle. She lifted her face from his chest itmediately, blushing.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Hikari.  
  
"It's okay!" exclaimed the male voice. She glanced up to see a kind, smiling face. He was tall, looked to be her age, with spikey blonde hair and gentle, blue eyes. He was dressed in a shortsleeve yellow shirt and black cargo shorts. "But why in such a rush? Is there a monster chasing you, or something?"  
  
Hikari blinked, then flushed her cheeks to bright pink as she glanced away. She bounced off of him, and clamped her arm behind her back. The boy glanced over her.  
  
"Oh. I was right. You were being chased by a monster and a scary, annoying one, at that," laughed the boy. Yuffie glared at him, and if it were an anime film, a vein would be popping out of the side of her head.  
  
"Shut up, Tidus," snapped Yuffie. Hikari had heard that name before, but from where? Tidus chuckled, smiling.  
  
"You always were a little scary though. What's up?" asked the boy, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Nothing. Really. We were just having a race," Yuffie declared.  
  
"Well, then Hikari won, didn't she?" explained Tidus. Hikari blinked. 'How did he...'  
  
"How did you...?" wondered Yuffie.  
  
"The character on her neck. It means 'light' or 'Hikari'," he explained. He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess. It could be Anna or Mary..."  
  
"It's Hikari. Hikari Jenova," exclaimed Hikari. Tidus turned to her. He stared at her for a few minutes, and she was 'bout to feel uncomfortable.  
  
But could anyone blame him. She was smiling at him with long silver colored hair and jade eyes that made her seem like an angel in a girl's clothing. But he quickly caught himself, and he turned back to Yuffie.  
  
"Well. Yeah. I guess. I uhm, was just stopping by your Aunt's place for something to eat," Tidus explained. Yuffie gazed at him with her hands folded over her chest and an unamused expression. She raised an eybrow.  
  
"Or could this be another one of your attempts to pick a fight with Sora?" suspected Yuffie. Tidu grinned, leaning forward as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets. Yuffie sighed. "Fine. You know you're always welcomed in the restraunt. Mom just loves you. And it's great publicity, too."  
  
After Tidus pulled the car into the parking lot and parked it, the three of them were walking into the restraunt when suddenly Hikari remembered the bet. She turned to Yuffie with a bright grin.  
  
"So do I win the bet? I did get here first!" exclaimed Hikari. Yuffie blinked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I agree with her on that," Tidus agreed. Yuffie sighed, claiming her forehead and eye with a hand. She then smiled at Hikari nodding.  
  
"Yeah. You did get here first. So I'll pay for yours and mine," explained Yuffie.  
  
"For what?" asked Tidus as he pulled out chair for both Yuffie and Hikari.  
  
"For the Blitzball tickets! Yuffie's taking me to a blitzball game!" explained Hikari with an excited tone. He looked at her suprised.  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Hikari. Tidus is -"  
  
"I'm happy for you! That's very cool. Is Yuffie only taking you or do you have a boyfriend to take you?" asked Tidus. Yuffie stared at him bewildered and utterly confused. Why was he refusing to tell her he was the star of the Zanarkand Abes team? Why act like he's a just another guy? I mean if he wanted her attention, all he would have to do is -  
  
All of sudden, Yuffie understood Tidus's efforts to hide the fact he was a Blitzball star. She smiled at him, resting her chin on her hand with her elbow against the table.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm new here in Zanarkand. But before I left Luca, my boyfriend sorta....dumped me," explained Hikari, but she wasn't crying or getting sad. She was just smiling to herself while holding the back of her head like she was embaressed. "Sorta, dumb, huh?"  
  
"Not at all. I pity him, actually."  
  
Yuffie decided to leave the two. The two were obviously not noticing her. But as Yuffie got up and scooted in her chair, Hikari awoke from the conversation.  
  
"Yuffie? Where are you going?" asked Hikari. Yuffie blinked at her, then smiled.  
  
"OI. I'm just going to help my Aunt with the Restraunt. I usually just serve as a waitress. Don't worry, I'll attend to you guys, in a momment," assured Hikari and Tidus. Tidus's eyes widened.  
  
"Wait, Yuffie-"  
  
"What?!" snapped Yuffie. Hikari was suprised.  
  
"Just uh, you want me to help?" asked Hikari. Yuffie stared at her. She blinked then stared at her some more. She slapped her forehead with her hand.  
  
"Look. That's very nice of you, but just sit here and order something. You're paying us - that's how you can help. Just being a customer," replied Yuffie. "UNDERSTOOD?!!!"  
  
Hikari nodded, cowering because Yuffie was dead in her face angry and frustrated. Yuffie backed away, placing her hands on her hips before stalking away. Tidus blinked, watching her, but he turned back to Hikari.  
  
"So where did you come from again?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Luca. Ever been there?" asked Hikari, grinning.  
  
"Nope, but I hear it's fun," explained Tidus. Hikari blinked.  
  
"What? It's boring there. I mean, it's alive and all, but the only legal fun we can have is Kareokee and hanging out at the beach," explained Hikari. "Oh, and Blitzball games."  
  
Tidus blinked, and blushed realizing what he just said. 'The truth is always good.' He smiled at her with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I just wanted to impress you with complimenting your home town," confessed Tidus.  
  
"Oh, that's fine," replied Hikari.  
  
"So you like Blitzball games?"  
  
"Yep," nodded Hikari, smiling. " I just love blitzball! The excitment is just so overwhelming."  
  
"Have you ever played it?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself," she declared. He gazed at her, thinking. 'She doesn't seem like the type of girl who would like to play it. She seems rather innocent and sweet.'  
  
"Maybe you've played something similar to it," Tidus stated.  
  
"No, I've played blitzball before." Tidus blinked at her. She wasn't smiling. She was dead serious.  
  
"Uhm, okay," he agreed.  
  
For a few seconds, she gazed at him with a normal silent gaze, her mouth partly open and her eyes steady even after her lids opened and closed. Tidus watched her, wondering what was she thinking. What was it about her that made him feel like he had been rolling around in the dirt? Like he was just another guy but the only one in the world. All of a sudden, Hikari bit her tongue, frowning bitterly as she turned away.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. And it's too often thought of," spoke Hikari. Tidus was confused.  
  
"What're you-" In an instant, she passed his attempt to touch her away with her hand like a slap to his, but quieter and not as rough. Her face was still hidden from him.  
  
"Just - just don't. I have to go."  
  
With a screech of the chair's legs against the floor, Hikari stood from her seat and made her way out of the restraunt. Tidus stared after her, wishing that once atleast once. She would glance back at him. 'Please, God, if there really is one. Please, if she ever once and still is the girl I've fallen in love with, please, just let her look at me. Even just one look, no matter a smile or a frown. Just one'  
  
And as if everything slowed down in motion, Hikari did. She glanced back at him with the wave of her hair. And itmediately, his heart stopped. Her eyes were the same jade, but that expression on her face was nothing pleasurable. And as if everything suddenly sped back up in motion, she turned back around and exited out the door.  
  
"So.... Where's Hikari?" wondered Yuffie, arriving at their table. She spotted Tidus still there, and itmediately, she whacked him over the head.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"What did you do!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. What you started, You have to finish

Chapter 4. What you started, you have to finish.  
  
"Hey. You made it," exclaimed Sora, greeting his friend, Riku. Riku smiled, nodding. Sora stood up from drawing circles with a peice of stone in the concrete.  
  
"Right. So what's this big thing you wanted to talk about that we couldn't on the phone?" asked Riku, digging his thumbs into the hem of jean pockets. He leaned against the brick wall, placing a flat foot against it.  
  
"This," muttered Sora, smiling. He leaned in close and pressed his lips against Riku's. Riku was suprised, but even more so when he began to enjoy the loving kiss, rolling his tongue over the warm moving flesh. But as he felt the cruel tip of Sora's teeth, he never noticed the fangs ever existed. Until -  
  
"Riku, what're you doing to Courage!!?" exclaimed a familar voice. Riku snapped open his eyes to come face to face with a furry face. Then the cat bit on his tongue.  
  
"OW!!! COURAGE!!" swore Riku, clamping hand over his mouth.  
  
"Mew, mew, lick lick...." the kitten started licking Riku's face. Riku's eyes widened in horror realizing -  
  
"Shh...shhh SHIT!!!" shouted Riku, his hand still over his mouth. With that, he leaped out of his bed, causing the covers and the kitten to go flying into the air. Hikari was lucky enough to catch the kitten into the ends of her shirt, but she was avelanched by the comforter.  
  
"Ahhh!" exasperated Hikari, falling over. The kitten was still safe, but Hikari was whinning over her bum. "Owww..."  
  
With as much luck as she had, Hikari scrambled to get out from underneath the snow of covers and leaped to her feet with an angry look and a kitten in her arms. Hikari glared at him furiously watching him brush his teeth like mad in the bathroom.  
  
"Riku!! Just what were you doing!?" snapped Hikari. "Treating Courage, like that! Honestly!"  
  
"Not now, Hikari!" snapped Riku, mouth full of flourine. He spit it out. and stuffed more toothpaste onto the brush to begin again. Hikari rolled her eyes and flopped down onto his bed as she played with the kitten her lap. It climbed onto her shoulders and turned around to watch "its lover" as she did.  
  
"Just what were you dreaming about to make you start frenching Courage?" asked Hikari.  
  
"EERRRRGH!!!" groaned Riku with anger, remembering what had just happened. There was a sound of more russling and the opening and slamming of cabinets. "Damnit, Hikari, where's the handsoap!??!!!"  
  
"It's on your dresser. You used it last time when your hand was kissed by that guy," spoke Hikari.  
  
"What?" Riku requested, already using the soap to wash out his mouth.  
  
"Remember? At that party we went to when we first came here? He kissed your hand because he was a true gentlemen. That and because he thought you were a girl," Hikari brought up, smiling to herself.  
  
"You mean that dude I beat to a bloody pulp and was never heard again in the industry of science?"  
  
"Yeah. Him."  
  
"Oh. I can't believe we went to Dad's party. All he did was win some prize."  
  
"The Nobel PEACE prize! It's not just anything! It's very important to Dad, because he's never won anything like that in his life. Dad tries, but he can never seem to be nice like a normal person. Remember my first boyfriend? How Dad scared the wits out of him? And the pizza dude? And the neighbors? And all of my girl friends -"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.... I see your point," trailed off Riku. He came back into his room from the bath room, whiping his mouth with the towel around his neck. "Dad isn't exactly the calmest nor most appreciative Dad."  
  
"But I wouldn't have him any other way," Riku told her, smirking. Hikari smiled in reply.  
  
"What has you so happy this morning?" asked Riku. "Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"Well, I would but Dad wanted me to stay home today. Said something about revenge being served best with cake out in the snow," muttered Hikari, playing with Courage.  
  
"Cake out in the rain. Wait. Oh shit, he's going to go after Kairi!" snapped Riku, panicking itmediately. He dashed out of the room and started running down stairs past the living room and out the door.  
  
If he hadn't passed his father, sitting in the living room, on the way out.  
  
Instantly, Riku rushed back in. As he halted on the rug, it slid along with him across the wooden floor, comming to a stop before his father.  
  
"DAD, DON'T KILL ANYBODY!!!" snapped Riku, panting. Pulling down the newspaper, Sephiroth gazed at his son, raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sephiroth.  
  
"....huff huff... Cake out in the... the rain..." panted Riku. Sephiroth's perplexed expression remained.  
  
"Cake? Well, your mother was in such happy mood this morning she made cake," declared Sephiroth. He folded up the paper and took his saucer and cake to his lap, glancing up to his son with a threatening glare. "If you want some, you're going to have to get your own."  
  
Riku stared at him with a confused, impatient, frustrated, exhausted expression, then just sighed, hanging his head.  
  
"Uhhh.....I shouldn't have woken up this morning..... should've just died in my sleep...." mummured Riku, leaving the living room to the kitchen. Despite being depressed and tottally confused, Riku wasn't going to miss an opportunity for cake, especially when his mother made it.  
  
"Hello, koi," Quistis, greeted him. Miss Quistis was only a few inches shorter thatn her son who was at least 5'8". Her husband was about 6 foot. She was dressed in a skirt suit, ready for work as a Professor at the Zanarkand SeeD. She wore glasses on weekdays for work, and never on the weekends, but for some reason, they were off her face this morning.  
  
"Hello, mother..." greeted Riku, head still hanging as he bumped into her. She stopped him, oddly concerned.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Nothing....I just thought Dad was going to start killing again, that's all...."  
  
"Was not!!" snapped his father from the living room.  
  
Quistis turned to her son, now firmly serious.  
  
"Was he?" demanded Quistis.  
  
"Well, I was hoping not. And I can see that he hasn't," explained Riku. Quistis patted her son's cheek with one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're a good boy, Riku. I doubt you will become a manslayer when you get older," declared Quistis, smiling at her son.  
  
"I heard that! What's wrong with being a manslayer? I commited my whole life to manslaughter! Look where I am now?! I have two beautiful children and a wonderful wife!" exclaimed Sephiroth from the living room.  
  
"You wouldn't be where you are now if it weren't for your 'wonderful wife!'" called back Quisits.  
  
"Hey! I killed a guy to get you to like me!"  
  
"You tried to kill me! The only way I survived is that you're a bad swordsman!"  
  
"What?! I could defeat you head on! Right here and now!"  
  
"Fine! I accept your challenge!"  
  
Before Riku knew it, his mother and his father were battling it out with his Masumune sword and her whip. The strange thing is the battle didn't last for long. His mother had obtained the sword in the beginning of the battle with her whip. It was tossed into the air and she caught it in her other hand. She whipped it to his throat. Riku's eyes widened.  
  
"Whoa. Suddenly that seems all so familar...." muttered Riku. Quistis smirked, raising an eye brow.  
  
"Do you surrender?" asked Quistis flipping back a peice of her hair in her eyes. Sephiroth smirked.  
  
"Never," he replied, cooly. She smiled even more as she dropped the blade and whipped her whip around his neck. Slowly, she pulled him toward her and downward to her face.  
  
"I love it when you're so reckless..." confessed Quistis before pressing his lips against hers.  
  
In a pure second, Riku was reminded of how he fought Yuffie and the dream of the kiss. Even though it was a dream, Riku could still feel the pixie dust in his head when Sora first pressed his lips against his. How sweet it tasted in his mouth and emotions just liked his mother kiss his father. But they always got too carried away.  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"Erk -" Riku squinted an eye shut. Luckily, he managed to get away up the stairs before he could see his father make more love to his woman.  
  
Riku made it back to his room to find not only Hikari there, but Sora as well. He was crouching infront of Hikari, holding his arm out to the kitten as an invite to climb across to his shoulder. With Sora's gentle vibes, how could the kitten refuse?  
  
"Sora?" wondered Riku, watching the kitten climb over to rest on Sora's shoulders.  
  
Sora, the sixteen year old boy, glanced up to see Riku and smiled. He stood up fully and turned to him. Riku noticed he was dressed in regular clothes: red shirt, kacki cargo shorts. Not like any gay guy or in a feminine way either. It reassured Riku more.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Mom doesn't know I'm here," explained Sora. Riku sighed, folding his arms over his bare chest, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Okay, how did you do it?" requested Riku.  
  
"Do what?" asked Sora as the kitten nuzzled his face.  
  
"How did you find out where I lived?" he asked. Sora shrugged.  
  
"I hacked into the school's data base. Plus, I saw Hikari walk home yesterday and just broke into the coolest, most extensive house there is one the street," Sora explained. "Clever, huh?"  
  
"What if you had broken into wrong house, though?" asked Riku.  
  
"I'd probably run like hell and out of Zanarkand. Tch, heading home would be just plain stupid," Sora stated.  
  
"Exactly. Smart trick," Riku approved. Sora's eyes glowed, receiving a compliment.  
  
"Heh. Thanks," apreciated Sora, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here, though?" asked Hikari. Sora shrugged and caused the kitten to fall that it sunk its claws into Sora's shirt in panick.  
  
"Ow! Sorry," apologized Sora. Never in Riku's life had he met another person who apologized to cats like his mother and his sister did. It was amazing. Sora set the kitten on the ground. "I don't know. Boredom, I guess."  
  
"You could've helped your mother with her restraunt. I'm sure she would've need it," stated Hikari. Sora walked over to Riku.  
  
"I'm sure she would've, too, but I'd just be in the way," declared Sora.  
  
Riku watched Sora make his way to him from the corner of his eye feeling the exact events taking place like in his dreams. Oddly enough, Riku wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.  
  
"You should get your clothes on. We might be suspended, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun," Sora told him.  
  
"Right," agreed Riku, happy to leave the uncomfortable situation. Wait, was he really happy? Did he not want it to happen just like in the dream? Or did he want it, deep in his heart, for Sora to kiss him like he fantasized he would?  
  
With one hand through his threads of hair, Riku brushed away his troublesome thoughts of Sora and turned his mind to better things. Like his sudden urge to swordfight....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Sora spread his feet apart into a fighting stance, holding his wooden kendo sword ready. Opposite of him was Riku positioned one hand on his back jean hip and the other holding out his wooden kendo sword. Then suddenly, they clashes, wood against wood, like two visions of energy dancing in a spiral of striking and blowing force toward the other. (A/N: just picture how they would fight in the game only faster and deadlier like in Mortal Kombat DA x_x)(A/N: but less blood x.x)  
  
Until suddenly, Sora was knocked to the ground, and the tip of the sword was instantly thrusted into his face.  
  
"Checkmate," exclaimed Riku. He turned around and walked back to his original spot to give Sora some air. He tossed the blade backwards for him to catch.  
  
"You want to try again?" asked Riku, whirling around. His hair swirled as he turned with his face and smirk. He was dressed in a long sleeve yellow shirt and dark navy jean pants. The sleeves were rolled up, and Riku was actually breaking a sweat. Usually, he didn't have much friends to spar with or much friends at all, but Riku was finally receiving the excercise and exhileration he only dreamed of.  
  
Being the nonviolent person Hikari was, she layed on her stomache on the grass, watching her brother and his friend fight against eachother. She was dressed in a tank top and black spandex shorts but hidden underneath a floral sheet she tied around her waist. Their kitten, Courage, was tumbling beside her, being teased by a butterfly.  
  
"It's amazing, Riku. I've never seen anyone else rival your skills. Except maybe father, but he never puts up his best or he's just too good for you," spoke Hikari, kicking her legs in the air.  
  
"Your dad is a swordsman?" Sora asked Hikari. Hikari smiled, nodding.  
  
"That's great! Mine is, too!" declared Sora leaping onto his feet. "One of the best infact."  
  
"Our dad is probably the best and the worst. He's killed like a couple of hundred of men, but he always loses to our mom," stated Riku, running a hand through his hair. Sora blinked curiously and wide eyed.  
  
"You mean like, 'defeated' a couple of hundred men, right?" asked Sora.  
  
"No, like-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Defeated, just defeated!" exclaimed Hikari, interrupting Riku. Riku glanced at her raising his eyebrow at her. She shot him a silent, concerned look. Riku smirked at Sora, nodding.  
  
"Yep, he's a pretty good fighter," declared Riku.  
  
"But not as good as you, right?" requested Sora, resting the edge of the wooden blade on his shoulder. Riku blinked, but he smirked like his ego had just been upgraded.  
  
"Right. But not as good as me," exclaimed Riku.  
  
"Then that's what we're going to find OUT!" shouted Sora, striking a blow at Riku suddenly. But Riku leaned backward landing his hands on the ground to launch his feet back onto Sora's chest to knock him back a few feet. Riku bounced back onto his feet, but Sora skidded back across the ground. He clasped a hand over his chest, cringing his face in pain.  
  
"Ughn! Owwwwww..... Riku, that hurt!" snapped Sora.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Keep trying, Sora," he exclaimed, placing one hand on his back hip and fwipping his blade out in the other, "keep trying..."  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes, and rested her chin into her hand. She held out her other hand for the butterfly to grace on her finger. She turned her hand as the butterfly crawled over it.  
  
"Sora, why is that girl so upset? She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would be like that," commented Hikari.  
  
"What? Kairi? Nah, don't worry about," Sora declared as he plopped down beside her to take off his shoes and socks. The butterfly flutter off her fingertips into the air with the sudden jolt he made. She gazed up to him as he smiled down at her. "Forget it. She was just cranky yesterday. You just got on her bad side, that's all."  
  
"I don't know. I don't like her one bit, even if that was just my first impression," stated Riku, sitting down on the other side of Hikari and taking off his shoes and socks. He placed his head in his hand while resting his elbow on his knee. "There's just something about her that's so.....strange."  
  
"But why was she so angry yesterday. I wish I knew. I still feel rather guilty about getting all of you suspended," explained Hikari. She layed her head in her folded arms. "I just wish I knew."  
  
A natural silence fell upon the trio, as they sat there thinking silently to themselves. The only sound heard were the birds, the wind, the ocean, and the city itself in a distance. Then Sora spoke, his bangs shrouding his blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hikari," apologized Sora. Hikari awoke from the quietness.  
  
"For what?" she asked, smiling back at him. He gazed down at her as if he was hurting inside.  
  
"I'm really sorry the way Kairi acted. It's all my fault. You see, if I just hadn't dumped her or had waited a few more days, you and she would still be happy, she, Riku and I wouldn't have been suspended, and both of you wouldn't have had such a bad day, yesterday," confessed Sora. He stroked the spikes on the back of his head. "I guess I leaped before I thought. Sorry."  
  
Hikari blinked, then turned back to setting her head in her arms. She smiled even though he couldn't see it.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't have a bad day. Not too much of one, anyway," stated Hikari. Sora blinked at her, suprised.  
  
"Wh-What happened to make it seem better?" asked Sora. Hikari rolled over onto her back, letting her chest rise and fall with her breath. She closed her eyes humming. She wouldn't tell him. She knew if she had told him, it would mean both of their embaressment and an awkward silence. So she continued to hum a sweet lullabye.  
  
"C'm here, Courage," whispered Riku ,holding out his hands from a distance to the kitten. It smiled with its eyes excitedly as it bounded over to Riku. It tenderly tried to climb over Hikari as she whined with peircing of the kitten's claws.  
  
"Ow! Courage!" whined Hikari as a tiny claw nipped her face. The kitten flopped onto Hikari's flat tummy by mistake. Riku laughed gingerly.  
  
"He's so much like Hikari. Such a clutz!" teased Riku, playfully. Sora chuckled at the sight of the poor kitten climbing into "its lover's" lap.  
  
"You guys are mean," exclaimed Hikari, giving Riku and Sora her pouting face. Courage itmediately snapped his head in the direction of Hikari. He looked as if he was going to cry. She smiled at him, gently.  
  
"Not you, Courage," declared Hikari. She sat up and hopped onto her feet revealing one leg in the division of the tied sheet around her waist. She smiled.  
  
"Well! I'm going to go down town to check out the Karoke bars! You guys wanna come?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Why would we? It's just karoke," declared Riku. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Well, I was going to stop by Subsurface-"  
  
"Let's go, Riku!" snapped Sora, hopping onto his feet. Riku raised an eybrow.  
  
"What? No way am I going," exclaimed Riku.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry, and if you're not willing to spare mere hours of your life for your sister's company and my hunger, then you can just stay here!" exclaimed Sora, following Hikari out of the backyard.  
  
"Okay," declared Riku.  
  
SCHWACK!!  
  
A few seconds passed, and all of a sudden, Sora bursted through the door.  
  
"Aw, C'MON RIKU!!!" whined Sora getting down on his knees. Riku chuckled, shoving his shoes on without the socks. He got onto his feet and dusted off the back of his pants.  
  
"Sure, fine..." he agreed.  
  
"YES!!!!" exclaimed Sora in victory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Makes you wonder Makes you think

Author's Note:  
  
I'd just like to mention I really enjoy writing this fanfiction, because I actually believe this could possibly happen in real life to different characters. Sure, I find it very confusing, but I'm just happy to find that other people don't think so or not as confusing as I do find it to be.  
  
But, hey! I'd like to thank JoannaD for all of her support and alot of my friends for after begging them, actually read my fanfiction and don't diss it like my brother does. -=grumble grumble=- Yes, I am aware Leon is about eight years older than Yuffie, and in our world, that's pretty wide river to cross. But after reading a certain fanfic, I decided I shouldn't think that way. Y'know, where you think it's bad for someone to be almost a decade older than their soulmate, becuase if they truly love eachother, it's none of your damn business. It's the same with all races, sexes, and the religions. If two people really love eachother, despite sex, color, and belief, then nothing really matters.  
  
I'd like it if some people would actually read this section of the chapter where I rant on and on about Kami knows what, because I think I'm actually making a point here this time. I mean, my philosophy could mean squat right now, because all I really care about is the coexistance of everyone. Now a days, I sense more and more hatred toward the Sora and Riku couple fanfictions and even more toward the "I hate Kairi" fanfictions where all that is done is bashing Kairi. Yes, I can understand how someone could despise the fiction of SoraxRiku and the insulting of Kairi as the bitch between the two boys. Yet, I can understand how someone could adore the couple of Sora/Riku and the hate one could express toward Kairi. But what I don't understand is how this happened. Yes, Kairi does like to play with the two boys heads, flirting with both of them, and not minding if they fight over her. That, I especially find odd to me that someone would enjoy seeing her loved ones fight over her. Not to mention, I've never liked the fact Kairi plays a princess. She should be the kind of girl who wants a say and part in everything and not stand in the background to be considered as a prize. Most girls find that revolting. Another reason, Kairi's kind, loveable, and "I'll always be loyal to you" sort of girl. That's why in the story it seems like Riku and Sora really want to be the one to be with Kairi forever because they both lack that nature to want to love everyone and not to fight. Yet, it was Kairi who seperated Riku and Sora alot. She brought distance between them the more the two developed feelings for her. I can't really say what Sora had that Riku didn't, because I'm not Kairi. All I know is, Riku's love turned out to be more of a brotherly love and Sora's turned out to be romantic, everlasting love. Then there's Riku and Sora. They're two boys. Who're rivals. Who talk about girls. Who fight over the last slice of pizza, the tv remote, and the girl they want to love. Yet, both know they should have a girl and the only girl they could ever be with is Kairi. Yet both know, they wouldn't want to spoil their friendship because of love. No, if both of them seperately had to make a choice between the other and Kairi, they'd choose their bestfriend. Why? Because their friendship is stronger to them, and someday, they might actually realize its more than friendship that it could either be brotherly love or rare love, the kind that only becomes stronger and stronger. But YAAAAAAAWWWWWWN, this is probbably boring the crap out of you, so I'll just let ya go. -=unhooks the bear trap=-  
  
RAWR!!!  
  
O_O oops. Actually bear, this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5. Makes you wonder; makes you think  
  
"So why the Kareoke bars?" asked Sora, hands behind his head as he walked along with them down the sidewalks of Zanarkand.  
  
"Well, I like going to Kareoke bars. It's fun to watch people sing and people mimmic the moves of the music artists," declared Hikari, smiling at him. Hikari led the two boys with a map in her hands, however, it confused her like the French Language. "Uhm, Sora? You don't happen to know any bars, do you?"  
  
"Well, there is the one over there on Jagan Street," spoke Sora, pointing off north toward the corner of an intersection. Riku rolled his eyes as Hikari thanked his friend. They made their way to the cross road.  
  
But just as they crossed the street -  
  
"Hikari!" exclaimed Riku.  
  
"Huh? Ah!" gasped Hikari as an arm wrapped her waist and gathered him into the seat of his motorcycle.  
  
Hikari was kidnapped!!!!! (A/N: O_o How did this happen? Who would kidnap Hikari-chan?)  
  
The kidnapper was helmeted, so his identity was unconfirmed, but Hikari, who was sitting so close to him, could see very clearly the golden, burning eyes behind the mask.  
  
"Hikari!" shouted Riku running after the motorcycle down the street. Sora panicked. He searched his surrounding desperately to use something. A mechanic was prying open the hood of a truck with a pry bar.  
  
"Sorry!" Sora quickly apologized as he snatched the bar as someone cried out after him. Holding the pry bar in one hand, Sora raced after Riku, hoping to catch up with him. But Riku was already reducing himself to other measures.  
  
"Riku, wait up!" called out Sora. Riku glanced back at him as he seat himself onto the motorbike.  
  
"Hurry up, Sora!" snapped Riku as Sora flipped a leg over the side and wrapped an arm around his neck.  
  
"Hey! You can't just-!"  
  
"WATCH ME!!" Riku shot back, and with that, he sped off, jolting Sora who was unready for the impact of Riku's speed. Luckily, the target was still in sight and so was Hikari and the kidnapper.  
  
"Riku!" exclaimed Sora, clasping to Riku's body as he shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"Sora! Do you have that pry bar!?" called out Riku above the winds of the traffic. Sora squinted his eyes open as he glanced down at the metal bar in his hand.  
  
"Yeah! How'd ya know?!" demanded Sora, loudly.  
  
"Nevermind that, just when we get close enough, jab the metal bar into one of his wheels!" instructed Riku. "But how are we going to rival his speed! He's too fast!" shouted Sora, in doubt they might ever rescue Hikari.  
  
"Just TRUST ME!!" shouted Riku. Sora closed his eyes tightly, and moved his arm to wrap around Riku's waist.  
  
"RIGHT!!" shouted Sora, holding tighter to Riku.  
  
And with that, Riku purposely raced into the border walk, shocking Sora completely. Riku waved one arm for the obstacles in his way to move.  
  
"MOVE! MOVE!!" shouted Riku, waving his right arm. People shrieked and squealed as they dodged out of the way of the speeding motor bike. They rode from the boarder walk to a six wheeler truck and with a boost of the bike, ripped over the unloading vehicles -  
  
"SORA!" shouted Riku.  
  
"ERRR- YAH!" Sora raised his head from Riku's back as he swung his arm and the bar back to strike below at the motorcycle.  
  
He threw it.  
  
It hit the kidnapper's bicep instead.  
  
"AHH!" he yelped grabbing his bicep.  
  
The motorcycle began to swerve. Hikari clung to her kidnapper, praying mentally. "Rih- RIKU!!" she shouted in fear.  
  
"DAMN!" cursed Riku in frustration, fear, and anger.  
  
"Riku!" shouted Sora in panic.  
  
They flew off the top of the truck.  
  
Riku rammed it against the kidnapper's motorcycle.  
  
At those few seconds....  
  
Sora reached over just as Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hikari!" Riku exclaimed, and with one foot, shoved the motorcycle away.  
  
The two motorcycles separated off onto different roads: one onto the main highway - one into a highway, still being constructed. The motorcyclist, stopped abruptly, still clutching his bleeding wound. He took off his helmet to reveal silky black hair and the gleaming yellow eyes. He looked to be still in his high school years. He watched as his enemy, the protagonists, road away, holding his prize.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Riku, stop here."  
  
With that command, Riku slowed down as he pulled the motorcycle over to the side lane where they couldn't be run over. He shut it off, and Sora pulled Hikari and himself off. She clinged to Sora like a child to its mother.  
  
Full of anxiety, worry, and fear, Riku desperately climbed off of the vehicle to Hikari. He placed his hand on her shaking body.  
  
"Hikari?!" he demanded. Was she all right? Was she okay? Was she hurt at all? Was she scared? Was she-  
  
Hikari pried her tear strain faced from Sora's chest to turn to Riku with a scared face of a little girl. Riku's feelings were instantly grazed by the hurt look. 'I'm the worst big brother in the world,' he told himself. 'Even if only by a few minutes, I'm the worst.' But then she smiled, despite the tears streaming from her eyes, Hikari smiled at her brother like he was light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Riku!" she cried out as she immediately tackled her own brother, encircling her arms around his waist while she poured out her tears and fears. He stared, wide eyed and a bit surprised at first, then brought his arms around her and fled a hand through her hair.  
  
"It's okay...it's okay...." he murmured to her to comfort her.  
  
"No! No, it's not okay! I - I thought I was never going to see you again! Or mom or dad! Or even Sora and Yuffie! I was so scared......Riku... I was so scared.... that I'd never.... ever.... see you again.... Riku," Hikari began to mumble into his shirt as she started to stifle her tears. He kissed her silky, silver hair and rested his lips against her head. He gazed at Sora thoughtfully as he held his sister.  
  
Some feet away, Sora stood hands tucked into his pockets, staring at the ground as if interested in it and rocking back and forth in his shoes. He looked to be.... sort of depressed to Riku. Maybe it was just the clouds shrouding the sun or maybe it was just his relieved thoughts but.... Riku could definitely tell that Sora was thinking.......about something sad.  
  
Sora couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't understand why he felt so lonely all of a sudden. For his whole life, he's had no other siblings. He's always been the only child. So why now, all of sudden, did he feel this annoying pain in his heart that he had no one to care for him and no one to care for? In his childhood memories....Sora was always alone. At home.  
  
"Sora," spoke Riku, bringing Sora back to life. He turned to his friend.  
  
"Yeah?" wondered Sora. The look upon Riku's face, this somber, sorrow, yet grateful expression, made Sora's heart beat a little bit faster. Then Riku smiled warmly.  
  
"Thanks," Riku appreciated. Sora turned his head away, trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Uhm, yeah. Y-You're welcome," explained Sora. "I think."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Y'know what? That silver haired girl isn't here today...."  
  
CLANG! CLANG! CLASH!!  
  
"UWAH!!" Yuffie cried out as she backwards onto her bum. The girl pressed the bend-able tip of her sword against her chest.  
  
"POINT!! Melody!" exclaimed the girl standing in for referee. Melody stepped back, removing the tip of her sword from Yuffie's chest. The tip made no cut, because it was bruised down so that it wasn't sharper to hurt anyone.  
  
Yuffie's chest rose and fell at her heavy breath. She pulled off her helmet as she stood up. 'I can't keep going on like this! I'll never be able to make a point for myself!' Yuffie told herself.  
  
"C'mon, Hannah. Your turn," exclaimed the student referee. A girl left the wall, pulling on her mask, as Yuffie retreated to the mall with her mask under one arm. She sighed, resting her back against the wall as she slid down to sit up against it.  
  
"Wow, Yuffie, you're terrible!" exclaimed one of her classmates.  
  
"Thanks for the support," sneered Yuffie, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Sorry, but..." began a friend. "In the words of our Professor, 'you suck.'"  
  
It was true. Right after Yuffie's Professor sent Riku, Sora, and Kairi to go stand outside of the school, he made Yuffie immediately square off against him in a battle. But after only a few seconds of clashing sword against sword, she fell and he succeeding. Then, after winning, he instructed her to get up and try again. This continued until the bell rang. It made Yuffie's stomach churn when she thought about how he made her fight him in front of everyone. Each time she lost, he pointed out the flaws. 'Move slow,' he would say. Suddenly, all of his words began to flood back.  
  
'Never attack in anger.'  
  
Yuffie's eyes drifted over to Professor Leon.  
  
'Don't immediately go for the kill'  
  
He was walking toward her, the ends of his hair swaying a bit.  
  
'Don't hold the sword in two hands unless you're willing to stake you life on it'  
  
Yuffie closed her eyes, hoping he wasn't coming for her.  
  
'Never put your guard down.'  
  
"Miss Kisaragi," spoke the cold, firm voice.  
  
'Never put your back to your enemy'  
  
Yuffie opened her eyes.  
  
'There is no one else in the room but your opponent.'  
  
Yuffie dragged her eyes from his feet...to his legs...to his chest....to his face.  
  
'Never underestimated your opponent.'  
  
"Yes, Professor Squall?" wondered Yuffie in a quiet voice.  
  
'There is no one else in the room but your opponent.'  
  
"It's Leon."  
  
'Understood?'  
  
"Get up."  
  
Yuffie obeyed, rising to her feet. She took her helmet and slapped it on as she made her way to the floor where the line divided the two. This time, not everyone stopped to watch the master and the pupil play. No, this time, they were anonymous as Professor Leon placed another helmet on as well.  
  
"Ready!" began the student referee.  
  
They positioned themselves opposite of each other.  
  
"Set? GO!" shouted the student referee, hyped up since their master was the one battling the worst swordswoman of their class.  
  
'I don't want to fight him,' Yuffie whispered to herself, even in her thoughts. 'I'm hungry. Since Sora was grounded, he wasn't allowed to make our school lunches. I'm tired, too. We've been practicing all day.'  
  
CLANG! CLANG! CLASH!  
  
'I want out of here. I don't care anymore. I want to prove myself but..'  
  
At that instant, Leon knocked the sword out of her hand and Yuffie onto her bum on the ground. He poked her with the tip of his sword.  
  
"Where's your fighting spirit, Miss Kisaragi?" questioned her professor. He took the sword from the ground and handed it to her. "It seems to be stolen."  
  
Yuffie coughed into her hand "Dick" as she took her sword. She stood onto her feet and they began again.  
  
CLANG! CLANG! CLASH!  
  
'I hate this. I hate swords. I hate fighting him this way,' Yuffie confessed in her brain. 'Why does he even bother with me? Why doesn't he persist the other students like he does with me? This is... it's unf-'  
  
"Point! Professor!" exclaimed the referee pointing a finger to their professor. Yuffie stared at the tip of his sword pressed against her chest bow to her Professor. He released it and stepped back a few steps to his original place.  
  
"You used to be so dependent on that spirit as if it were your skill," he explained, recalling to the absence of her fighting spirit he mentioned before.  
  
"Ready? Begin!" exclaimed the referee once more.  
  
CLANG! CLANG!  
  
"Point! Professor!" exclaimed the referee, referring to the quick, painless stab Professor Leon made at Yuffie's chest again. She took off her helmet, breathing deeply.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm tired of fighting this way," Yuffie confessed to her opponent. Yuffie placed her helmet back on, and turned her back to him.  
  
"Then which way would you rather fight?" asked Professor Leon, flipping the point of his sword toward her.  
  
"Ready? Begin!" exclaimed the referee.  
  
"Like... THIS!" shouted Yuffie. In all one turning motion, she shot out the sword at Professor Leon like a ninja star. Before he could react, it struck through the metal wire mask.  
  
For a moment or two, he was silent and motionless and so was Yuffie as she glared at him.  
  
"Point! ....Yuffie?" wondered the Referee pointing to the girl on her left.  
  
Instantly, it hit Yuffie. She had just scored a point for herself! And she almost killed her teacher! Wait, she almost....  
  
Yuffie ripped off her mask, revealing an expression of complete concern.  
  
"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, Professor Squall!" Yuffie apologized as Leon straightened his stance to just standing as he tossed his sword onto the ground.  
  
"It's Leon," he corrected her once more as he pulled off the mask gently with the sword still rammed through it. "Ow!"  
  
"I'm really sorry! I- I don't know why I even did that!" exclaimed Yuffie, rushing to his side to help him. He pulled it off to reveal a wide cut across his left cheek. He ripped the sword out of his helmet and muttered a curse.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, still overly concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, softly glancing at her worried expression.  
  
"I wanna help," she spoke, gathering the hem of her sleeve and digging her arm further back. She licked the hem of it that she wrapped around her thumb.  
  
"No, really, it's fine," he replied louder, watching her attempt to wipe away the trickling blood.  
  
"Shut up, ya big baby!" she snapped, frustrated. She grabbed the neck of his shirt to hold him down and delicately gathered the blood into her hem.  
  
An awkward silence continued as Yuffie gather more sleeve to clean his cut. Yuffie felt a bit guilty for going nuts and attacking him the way she did. She shouldn't have. He wasn't being unusually mean to her - that's the way he always was. Wasn't he just trying to improve her skills? Wasn't that all he really wanted to do?  
  
"Y'know, I'm really sorry," apologized Yuffie, yet again. She finished treating his wound.  
  
"I know," he spoke in his usual cold tone. "But what is that style?"  
  
Yuffie blinked, curiously as she stepped back. "Huh? Oh, you mean when I threw the sword? Oh, I'm just used to that! I'm a ninja so I can throw anything from stars to cards at a defined directed object accurately no matter how far away," she told him. Yuffie placed her hands on her hips, grinning boldly. "I'm the Best Female Ninja there is in miles!"  
  
Professor Leon gazed at her, silently. Yuffie felt his unbelief. She sighed and picked up his sword.  
  
"Well, yeah. I am a ninja. I'm used to ninjitsu and other martial arts, but...." she began, "my father never taught me anything like sword fighting. Probably, my best skill is ninja star throwing."  
  
"That's how you struck the sword into the locker room wall," presumed Professor Leon, folding his arms over his chest. Yuffie twirled the sword a bit with her fingers.  
  
"Uh-huh, it's not very hard if you think about it mathematically. It's those sort of habits that die hard," she explained. "It's possibly keeping me from mastering the sword technique you teach me, Professor."  
  
"Not at all," spoke Professor. She snapped her gaze upward toward him. He shook his head to emphasis his reply. "I think the sword technique could improve both your ninjitsu, and your ninjitsu could improve your sword technique."  
  
Professor Leon took his sword from her hand and placed the broken mask under his arm.  
  
"That'll be all for today, Miss Kisaragi. However, tomorrow, I would like it if you'd come to school at Four PM. I know it's the weekend, and you might have other things planned, but I'd really like it if we-"  
  
"I'd love to!" exclaimed Yuffie, excitedly. Professor was surprised by her abrupt answer and cleared his throat.  
  
"Great. Then bring your ninjitsu equipment. We'll begin tutoring classes," declared Professor Leon. With that arranged and said, Professor Leon walked away.  
  
"Tutoring classes...? Hmmm..." considered Yuffie, placing a finger on her chin. "This....this could be fun. Oh no! I forgot! I promised to go to a blitzball game with Hikari! Oh well, I don't think the lessons will last that long. Besides, she'll understand if I can't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Oh the Drama

Author's Note:  
  
Helooo!!! It's me again... (like you couldn't tell....) and thanks for the reviews and especially to my bestfriend and exboyfriend (who's currently dating my bestfriend) Haiku for actually reading my fanfiction(after I begged him) and actually reviewing (after I begged him). He says he can't wait for the sixth chapter, and guess what? HERE IT IS!!! SO I hope you enjoy and slap me a thousand times for putting up those long paragraphs about Sora, Riku, and Kairi that frightened the nation. So I guess I'll let you go -  
  
-=beginning to unravel the ducktap she wrapped around her Sora and Riku=-  
  
Riku: What the hell was the purpose of tieing us up?  
  
Sora: In case you didn't notice, Riku, we're the protagonists of this little fanfiction. Since we're not getting paid she figured we'd hit the road while she ranted.  
  
Kiyda: Yes, and I'd also like to mention it turns out that I am the reincarnation of Sora.  
  
Sora&Riku: WHAT????!!!! O_O  
  
Kiyda: Well, you see I took this little quiz on the web to find out what KH character I was? Turns out, I'm a Sora.  
  
Riku: So??!! That proves nothing!  
  
Kiyda: But then I began to notice I do act like him a little bit. I pout, I lay around, I sword fight with the kids I babysit, I play games, and I act like a boy. Not only that but I give the same trademark smile my father does to my mother when he's done something wrong or he's about to do something insane. And I realized.... my father's trademark smile, mine and Sora's look exactly alike!!!! O_o Hey, I was freaked out for a little while, thinking about it. So that means I either need to find someone like Kairi, "protect me" sort of person and "I'll be your light" or I need someone like Riku, "I'm the best and better than you at everything" kind of guy.  
  
Sora: O_o You're not going to fall in love with a girl are you?  
  
Kiyda: ^_^ Depends. I have no idea, for you information. O_o But that does remind me of the crushes I've had where I barely know the guy - as in like, talking to him - and he's better than me in almost everything but talent. Like Evan Langsten, Jeiar, Justin Ezekiel, and this dude, Daniel Williford. None of them I really know all that well, except maybe for Justin Ezekiel.  
  
Riku: Aren't you worried about them finding out you like them?  
  
Kiyda&Sora: ^_^ I don't/wouldn't worry about that! They're not really intrested in Kingdom Hearts, not even remotely. The only way they'd find this page is if they were led by someone who does know this fanfiction. Which I doubt, that any of my friends or readers will tip them off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6. Oh the Drama  
  
"Riku, I'm FINNNNEEE!!!"  
  
For about an hour and a half, Riku kept holding Hikari's hand everywhere they went, and it was about to drive Hikari insane. Every guy that gave Hikari a long stare, Riku would give him an evil, red glare that frightened them away. Sora felt like the only sane person among them, and that if Riku attacked one of the boys, he would be the only one to stop him.  
  
"Riku, I really think you should let go of her hand," declared Sora, rubbing the back of his head. "I know you're paranoid now that you've lost her once, but I doubt that kidnappers coming back. We did give him quite a scratch."  
  
Riku glared at Sora madly with gleaming red eyes that reminded him the way his mother looked at him when he asked to set fire to a customer's hair because he called him a "she". Sora cowered like a four year old.  
  
"ERM," he choked. "If you don't mind."  
  
Riku blinked, then sighed and let go of Hikari's hand. He noticed his hand was all clammy since he had been squeezing so hard. Hikari noticed her fingers were almost blue.  
  
"Fine," he exasperated, folding his arms over his chest. "Now how about that Karoke bar? The Spinning Disc? That'll do, right, Hikari-chan?"  
  
Hikari nodded as she tied the corners of her skirt tightly. She smiled up to him as she pulled her spandex shorts an inch down when they felt too short.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Riku," appreciated Hikari. She grinned. "Just think! If you weren't here, Sora would've been the only one to rescue me! And who knows where I would've been by then!"  
  
"Hikari, you big idiot, thanks for the compliment. See if I ever help save your tiny, little ass again," muttered Sora, clenching his hands behind his head. Riku chuckled and patted Sora on the back.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Sora! You're not so bad. A little innocent but not too bad!" exclaimed Riku as he led the three across the street. Sora released his hands behind his skull and shoved them into his pockets.  
  
"Take that back, you dick head! I am not innocent! I'm not even a virgin, let alone an innocent!" snapped Sora. "I've stolen more bike circles than a Swiss cheese, and got into so many physical binds, I can't even flash the digit!"  
  
(A/N: O_o? There's no English translation for that, just so you know.)  
  
Hikari hopped onto sewer barred cage with a little burst of energy. She whirled around to Sora with a curious, perky expression.  
  
"Wow, Sora, you're not a virgin?" asked Hikari, surprised. Riku tucked his thumbs into the lip of his pants.  
  
"He's lying, Hikari," Riku declared, walking up beside her. Sora was the last to cross the street.  
  
"I'm not!" Sora snapped. For that last statement, he dragged a finger along Riku's spine very hard and quickly causing Riku to yelp.(A/N: -_-* It's very painful, yet I have never been a victim of it. I'm usually the one that exposes people to new pain they've never felt before.)  
  
"Ow! Geez!" snapped Riku, grabbing his spine and turning around. Sora smirked at Riku, about a few inches from his face.  
  
"If you don't believe me, just fuck me. You'll find out I'm not kidding," teased Sora. Riku blinked at Sora's statement, but then he smirked and raised a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"No kidding, huh?" asked Riku with own little pleasurable smile. Sora ducked away, placing a hand on his back hip and raising one arm into the air as he leaned back to stretch.  
  
"YEP! No kidding," he agreed.  
  
"Sora? Sora, is that you?" wondered an unfamiliar voice. It was soft and almost kind.  
  
Sora stopped and turned to see Kairi within three feet of him. She was holding a bag in her arms, and dressed in a jean mini skirt and a pink short sleeve shirt with the words "Heart-breaker" imprinted on the front.  
  
"Kairi?" wondered Sora, surprised to see her there. Kairi narrowed her eyes and frowned.  
  
"And you're that silver haired boy," spoke Kairi, noticing Riku. Riku gazed at her with a sober, ugly expression holding nothing but dislike and unfamiliarity.  
  
"Yeah," replied Riku. "But if you'd like to know, it's Riku. Riku Jenova."  
  
Riku brought an arm around Hikari's back and hugged her to his side. Hikari hung her head, not wanting to look at Kairi.  
  
"And you've met my sister, haven't you? She has a name. It's Hikari Jenova," declared Riku, in the same cold but firm tone.  
  
Kairi's tough expression softened at the sight of Hikari. She turned her head away as well, wanting to be somewhere else as well.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kairi? At the tone of your mother, it didn't sound like you were going anywhere outside of school and home for a while," stated Sora, shoving his hands in his pockets and gazing at her with a hard but contained grudge. She dragged her eyes along the ground.  
  
"Well, yeah, but Mom decided she'd work me at the shop, instead," explained Kairi. Her hands tightened around the bag. "What....what are you guys doing here? Do you travel in this pack now, Sora?"  
  
Sora was silent as an uncomfortable quiet period fell over them. Sora's gaze was the same, sad, angry, a little bit tough with an outer shell. The same avoiding expression remained plastered on her face.  
  
"Yeah. I do," declared Sora.  
  
"Well.... I'm happy for you, but..... I wish you'd come back. It's not the same. The clique.... it's not as fun as it used to be," Kairi stated, not looking at him. "You'll come back, eventually, right? I mean, you just want some time to yourself for a while so when you come back, you'll be refreshed. You're just on vacation, right?"  
  
Sora was quiet, staring at her with the same look. Then he grinned, a smile spreading across his lips as his protective shells shattered.  
  
"Sorry, Kairi! I'm calling a quits! You're going to have to get used to my absence, 'kay?" declared Sora, tucking his hands behind his head. Kairi awoke and snapped her head in his direction. She looked hurt.  
  
"But! But, Sora!" declared Kairi. Sora laughed a little.  
  
"Nope! I'm Sora the Solo, now! I want nothing to do with your evil little clique of preppies!" declared Sora.  
  
Riku couldn't help but smirk a little. 'Now I get it....' Riku thought to himself. 'Sora used to belong to a Prep clique or gang or something'  
  
"But, but!" Kairi placed a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Okay, fine! Be that way!"  
  
But just as Kairi brushed past him and Riku stepped out of the devil's path, she was paused by a voice.  
  
"Uhm, Kairi?" called out Sora.  
  
"Yeah!?" snapped Kairi, stopped, not looking back.  
  
".....Sorry," he spoke. Kairi's mouth opened a little as she was silently surprised by the apology. She was quiet for minute or two, trying to find what to say.  
  
"Well you should be!" she shouted as she whirled around. A few wallops of tears were in her eyes. Sora was surprised just like Riku, but Hikari only smiled, warmly. Kairi spotted her and walked straight toward her. "And! And I should be, too!"  
  
Then by Hikari's astonishment, Kairi abruptly bowed to her.  
  
"I - I'm really sorry!" exclaimed Kairi. "And I never should've done that to you! I really mean it! I was just on period and really annoyed by everything already - ahhh!! Oh no!"  
  
Kairi bent down and began to pick up the wrapped chocolates that had fallen from the bag when she bowed. Hikari blinked, then bent down to help her.  
  
"Here, I want to help!" exclaimed Hikari as she began to gather the miniature boxes into her arms.  
  
"Thank you! About the trouble I've caused you -"  
  
"And her brother!" snapped Riku, arms now folded across his chest.  
  
"And your brother! I just ...."  
  
"Here you go-"  
  
"Thanks, I mean...." Kairi sighed in frustration as she noticed the last of the fallen chocolates being dumped into the bag by Hikari. Kairi blinked curiously at Hikari. Hikari only smiled cheerfully like it was nothing but helping the girl who publicly humiliated her with her dropped goods. Kairi pouted. "Mmmmnn.... what can I do to make it up for you?"  
  
Hikari grinned happily now, clapping her hands together and entwining her fingers. "You can lead us to your chocolate shop!" exclaimed Hikari. "You don't even have to buy us anything there. Just lead the way, Kairi!"  
  
Kairi blinked, confused at first, then smiled. She truly smiled for the first time in a long time. "Oh... Okay!"  
  
"Sora, you hungry?" asked Hikari, getting onto her feet and dusting off her long sheet-tied-at-her-waist skirt.  
  
"No, why-" Suddenly a rumble creaked loud enough to shake the all levels of the universe: Heaven, Earth, and Hell.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" snapped Riku hugging Hikari's to him in shock r while Kairi tried to stumble onto her feet.  
  
"Er...." Sora clasped his arms immediately around his tummy. "My stomach."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Professor?" wandered a voice. "Professooooooooor......where is he?"  
  
Like her voice, Yuffie wandered into the room, no longer dressed in tight white uniform but in the school's regular uniform. She spotted his desk and hopped over to it.  
  
'I guess he won't mind if I wait over here,' Yuffie presumed in her head. She dragged her eyes over his desk. 'It's kind of..... messy'  
  
Too true. It was messy. Papers were scattered along with a few calendars, books, grade books, and torn out sheets of notebook paper. A lot of the sheets were covered with mathematical data and what seemed to calculations. But one thing seemed out of place.... I turned over picture frame....  
  
"Huh? What's..." Drawn to it magnetically and curiously, Yuffie picked it up and brought it to her eyes. It was a picture of her Professor, or what looked to be like a younger him, holding a little girl with light brown hair in pig tails. Next to him, with her arms around his neck, was a girl with dark brown hair, long and beautiful. They were all smiling except the girl in his arms who was currently sucking on a lollipop.  
  
Yuffie smiled at the picture with a hurt expression. 'So this must've been him....along time ago....with his daughter, and his... his....'  
  
"Miss Kisaragi?" wondered a familiar voice. Yuffie immediately set it down, turned over. She whirled around and tucked her hands behind her back. She grinned.  
  
"Hi, Professor Squall! I just... I just wanted to ask again what time tomorrow can I see you," Yuffie partly lied. Partly, because another part of her just wanted to see him. Just wanted to talk to him again like they were friends or colleagues or something.  
  
"It's Leon," he replied automatically, walking toward her.  
  
Yuffie then noticed something different. For one thing, he was out of that tight white uniform and in jeans and a white T-shirt. Not only that, but his hair was wet and criss-cross belts were wrapped around his waist. "You took a shower? And why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Number one: yeah. Number two: are you the fashion police or something? Should I be aware I'm breaking any rules?" wondered Leon as he walked around the desk to sit in the chair. He flung the towel from over his shoulder to over his head an began rustling his hair up. Yuffie blinked, then shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I just... didn't know teachers were allowed to take showers or wear anything out of a suit or a suit and skirt," confessed Yuffie honestly.  
  
"Well, technically, we're not. But...." he smirked at her underneath the towel, "I don't really give a damn."  
  
Yuffie's heart skipped a beat, noticing his smirk.  
  
"And about the shower. I just get really sweaty at the end of the day," spoke Leon, quietly as he tossed towel behind him and stroked a hand through his still damp hair.  
  
"I guess I can understand that," Yuffie spoke, rolling her eyes. She spotted the rip in his jeans as he kicked his feet up onto his desk. "Uhm, Professor Squall? Would you like it.....I mean, would you mind it if I could.....take care of that rip for you?"  
  
"What?" asked Leon.  
  
"On your knee, there's a rip. I have a sewing kit, and if you don't mind, I could -"  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"BUT I NEED THE PRACTICE!!!" snapped Yuffie, slamming her hands on the table. Leon jumped at her shout. Yuffie was definitely a spirited young girl. He didn't think anyone failed to notice that. But Leon had no spirit and that was probably what rivaled them.  
  
"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO!!!" he snapped.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!"  
  
"WELL, I DO!!"  
  
"SO THEN LET ME!!"  
  
"NO."  
  
Leon folded his arms over his chest as he glared at her. Yuffie pouted, then sat on her desk beside him and folded her arms as well.  
  
"But Professor Squall!" she whined.  
  
"It's Leon," he corrected her.  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Leon."  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Leon."  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"Leon!"  
  
"Squall!!"  
  
"Leon!!"  
  
"Leon!!"  
  
"SQUALL - SHIIIT!!!"  
  
Yuffie giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. He toughened and turned the other cheek, staring out the window. Yuffie stopped grinning when she noticed his scratch again, covered up by the bandaid. Then she noticed his scar and wondered-  
  
"Oh my god, did I give you that!!??" she cried out in concern and panic. He snapped his head to her when she abruptly stood up.  
  
"What?" he wondered, but it was too late.  
  
"I'm sorrrrrryy!!!" she whined as she tackled him in a hug, and unfortunately, the two toppled over with the chair.  
  
FEWUMP!!!  
  
"Dammit, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" he snapped.  
  
"I'm really sorry I hurt you! Don't kill me tomorrow! Please don't kill me! I promise I'll never hurt you again ....unless you're really really mean to me, but .... I promise I'll be a better swordswoman just don't hurt me!!!" Yuffie cried out.  
  
"What the hell are you blabbering about?" snapped Leon in a muffle. Yuffie opened her eyes. They were on the ground. She was holding Leon's head in her arms, and his head was in her breasts.  
  
'Now this is an awkward situation...' thought Yuffie. Yuffie sat up abruptly on his waist and waved her arms around in continuing panic.  
  
"I'm really really sorry, QUADROOPLED!!!" exclaimed Yuffie, blushing madly. She rubbed her pink cheeks with her shoulders.  
  
"About what?" he asked, placing his elbows on the back of his chair to sit up a little.  
  
"About giving you that scratch, and yelling at you, and tackling and now for invading teacher/student privacy by hugging you!" Yuffie blurted out. Leon blinked then closed his eyes as he started laughing.  
  
Yuffie sat there, on top of him, not knowing what to say or how to react. She had never seen her professor laugh or smiled, or even look like he enjoyed fighting or teaching at all. But he was laughing! And Yuffie couldn't help but notice what a wonderful laugh and smile he had.  
  
Leon finally slowed down his laugh and ended it with a smile at her, kind and unprotected.  
  
"You really are something," he spoke. "You know that?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm!" nodded Yuffie smiling. "Sooooo, you're not mad at me anymore, are you?"  
  
"No. Not at all," spoke Leon. "In fact, I wait impatiently for tomorrow, Miss-"  
  
"Just call me Yuffie, Professor!" exclaimed Yuffie, cheerfully.  
  
"All right then. Yuffie. Yuffie it is."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: ^_^ No professors nor customers were hurt in the process of this fanfiction. This note will self destruct it five....four....three... two...one -) 


	7. Pretty Please with Sugar on top

Author's note:  
  
Happy Birthday America! Oops. Put this up a little too late. Nonetheless, -=hee hee=- I'm still so very happy for my great country, no matter how stupid some random citizens can be! (no names will be mentioned but you know who you are)  
  
Sora: Also, we're very proud of our U.S. Troops and would like them to come now.  
  
Riku: Plus we'd like to bless good Karma to all those who're are suffering including physically/verbally abused children, teenagers, and yes, even adults  
  
Sora: And to those who receive little or no food and water.  
  
Riku: Not to mention, those who're discriminated because of sex, sexual preferences, race, and/or religious beliefs.  
  
Sora: So be kind to neighbor hood cyborg, and say a prayer for all those less fortunate than you, because, yes, their suffering exists in this beautiful country and-  
  
Kiyda: We'd like to change that right away so that almost no one has to go through that pain and despair. Thanks for everything, fangirls and fanboys! I love humans, all 6 billion of ya! And don't miss Terminator 3! It so rocked!  
  
Sora: ^_^ I feel better after all that preaching for good! Makes me wanna defeat the darkside or go get something to eat.  
  
Riku: Let's just go get some bean burritos.  
  
Kiyda: -=munch munch=- Mmmmm, culture.... -=munch munch=-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7. Pretty Please with Sugar on top  
  
"Hey, mon!"  
  
"Yo! Wakka! Nice to see ya, buddy!"  
  
Just as Tidus was just taking off his shoes, the tanned young man with wild red hair in a headband turned up in trunks and a surfboard.  
  
"You've been surfing?" wondered Tidus.  
  
"No duh, aren't you da bright one of da bunch, eh?" teased Wakka, rustling his hair as he passed.  
  
"Hey!" yelped Tidus, smoothing out his hair again. Wakka chuckled at his pal's frustration with his hair and banged once on his gym locker to open it.  
  
"Sooooooooooo ya ready for de new play today?" asked Wakka, taking out his blitzball uniform. Tidus tossed his shoes in his lockers.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I'm ready," Tidus responded.  
  
"You sound beat. Did your tutor beat ya death today with dem school books, or what?" asked Wakka, removing his trunks and putting on his other capris/pants.  
  
"Yeah, kinda. But lately, my mind has been on his girl," Tidus confessed, taking off his pants and putting on another pair that ended at his thigh and his calf.  
  
"UWAHHH!!" came the shrieks of the other blitzball team member as they ran out of the locker room. Tidus and Wakka ignored it like it happened everyday. Tidus took the ends of his shirt and began pulling it over his head.  
  
"Heh. Girl troubles?" wondered Wakka, pulling on his top.  
  
"Like no other. I don't get her! She's like some millennium puzzle -"  
  
"-don't diss Yu-gi-oh, mon-"  
  
"-I'm not - and I have to keep moving the pieces before she can really open up to me or something. She's got to be some kind of aahh!! What the hell are you doing here?!" snapped Tidus holding his shirt in his hands. Wakka closed his locker after popping out his blitzball.  
  
"Eh?" wondered Wakka turning around to find a girl standing a few feet away before them. She grinned and giggled. Wakka grinned.  
  
"Ah, it's just Selphie, mon!"  
  
The girl was dressed in a jean jumper that ended a few inches above her knee and a short sleeve shirt underneath it. She wore wooden sandals and a silver necklace with two rings on it. Her eyes were bright emerald and her hair was a short, brown that curved out at her neck. She grinned and giggled.  
  
"Selphie?! Who's Selphie!" Tidus snapped at Wakka as he walked away. "I thought it was Lulu!"  
  
"It is Lulu! Dis is a friend! Trust me, you're just gonna fall in love wit her, mon!" called out Wakka as he headed out the door. "Bai, Selphie!"  
  
"Bai, Wakka!" called out Selphie, waving a hand in the air with one still tucked behind her back.  
  
SLAMN!  
  
Tidus was left to put on his blitzballl top in the presence of the girl. She stared at him, then brought a finger to her lip, blinking.  
  
"Wow. You have nice abs," compliment Selphie.  
  
"Er, thanks," appreciated Tidus. Selphie was starting to scare him from the moment she appeared in front of them. She was short, of course, but pretty cute . She looked to be his age.  
  
SLAMN! Tidus shut his locker and sat back down to put on his boots. Selphie plopped herself down beside him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Selphie!" Selphie introduced herself. Tidus rolled his eyes as he buckled on his shoes.  
  
"So I noticed," Tidus declared.  
  
"Oh, uhm, well..." Selphie leaped onto her feet. "I bet you didn't know that I'm an expert in nunchakus!"  
  
Tidus glanced up to her, perplexed.  
  
"In what?" asked the blitzball star.  
  
"Nunchakus! They're like...um....well, they're basically three sticks on a chain," declared Selphie, grinning.  
  
"That's very descriptive," complimented Tidus with sarcasm. "Uhm, Selphie, you don't perhaps had ADD, do you?"  
  
"Attention Deficit Disorder? No, why?" asked Selphie, plopping back down on the locker bench.  
  
"Just wondering..." murmured Tidus, walking away and out of the locker room.  
  
"Why are you so mean?" asked Selphie.  
  
Tidus stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked, and glanced back at her, startled. She was gazing up to him with her big, blue, innocent eyes.  
  
"Why?" she repeated her question.  
  
Why was he being so mean to her? Tidus had never been called mean before. He was never like this. Since when did he become so cold to girls? Or just to her? What did she do to him?  
  
Tidus blinked and smiled. "I'm sorry. I guess I've been having a rough day," declared Tidus.  
  
"Rough day? What's that?" asked Selphie.  
  
"You know, like when almost nothing goes the way you wanted it to," replied Tidus sitting down on the bench. Selphie brought a finger to her lips then giggled.  
  
"Nope. I don't think so. There is no such thing as a rough day, because...... well, from my perspective, even if things don't go your way, you're still alive right? And being alive...that's a great thing. Being able to see the sun in the morning and the moon just before you fall asleep. Being able to have hope, free will, emotions, and love..... it's hard to say that you're having it rough because really....your having more than what you ever asked for. So I guess, I've never really had a rough day," Selphie explained, smiling cheerfully.  
  
While staring at her surprised and astonished, Tidus realized he didn't know almost anything about Selphie. Until now. Now, Tidus had felt something after hearing all that Selphie explained. He felt that warm glow in your heart after someone has hugged you or said "I love you" and you didn't do a thing to make them say that to you. Selphie was definitely a girl who had stepped off her front porch, took a deep whiff of the air, the sun, and the earth, and immediately decided that life wasn't all that bad.  
  
'Even though, I've only known her four about 2 minutes....' Tidus thought, 'I think I already know allot about her. Her thoughts are deeper than I thought they were, and her soul...it seems to be deeper, too. But she seems so happy and air headed all the time! I guess not. I guess.... people are just like that. Perky at one time, then deep thinking the next.'  
  
"Wakka said I could watch you and your team practice today!" exclaimed Selphie. Tidus awoke from his thoughts and grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah! I guess you could. C'mon! The boys are probably whining that I'm running late," explained Tidus, getting up from his seat and leading her out.  
  
"Tidus, you're good kid!" exclaimed Selphie bouncing behind him.  
  
"Kid? I'm sixteen!"  
  
"Funny, you don't look like it!"  
  
"ERR!! Selphie!"  
  
" -=giggle=- Just kidding!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What songs do you have?"  
  
"Well, best 80s hits along with the 70s and the 60s..."  
  
Leaning over the counter to talk to the clerk, was Hikari who was currently browsing with her twin brother, Riku, his friend, Sora, and their new companion, Kairi. Riku was sitting at a circular table in the "Spinning Disc Club" they were at with his feet kicked up on the table and his hands tucked behind his head as he watched his sister from a distance. Sora sat beside him, popping in a few chocolate strawberries they picked up along with about two large paper sacks of Kairi's mother's chocolates from their shop. Kairi sat quietly beside him on his other side, also eating a few of the strawberries.  
  
"So you're from Luca, right? Where's that?" asked Kairi, chewing a strawberry. (Mother's Note: You shouldn't eat with your mouth full!)  
  
"Well, technically, I have no clue," stated Riku.  
  
"It's around the southern tip of Spira," answered Sora.  
  
"I love it here in Zanarkand! I wouldn't want to live anywhere else," explained Kairi.  
  
"Gee, thanks. What, did I diss your hometown, or something?" snapped Riku, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ow. Sorry," apologized Kairi, wincing from the snap.  
  
"Riku, are you feeling okay?" asked Sora. He placed a hand on his head, then rapidly checked his pulse, then his ear, and the color of his tongue. He put a finger on his damp lingua. "Now say 'ahhh...'"  
  
"Ahhhhstop it, Sora!" exclaimed Riku, biting Sora's finger.  
  
"Yow!" Sora yelped, and immediately sucked on his fingertip. He looked hurtfully at Riku like he committed a sin for harming him. Riku felt he did.  
  
"You okay?" asked Riku, putting his feet down and leaning over.  
  
"Sora?" wondered Kairi, munching on a chocolate chip.  
  
"Just a scratch," Sora excused, popping out his finger. The cut was still there, but it was hardly visible. Until more blood leaked out. He groaned. "Geez, you bit hard, Riku."  
  
"Here, let me see that," exclaimed Riku. He quickly grabbed Sora's hand by the wrist and yanked him over so he could see it.  
  
"Riku!" snapped Sora, agitated by Rick's actions. 'Why was he acting like such a bitchy retard!!?? Is he really like this way after school -' but just before Sora could complete his mental observation, Riku surprised him.  
  
"Hmph. It's only a little cut, you big baby," explained Riku. He placed the finger in his mouth, sucking on it tenderly. He never turned his lowered gaze to Sora, in fear Sora would be glaring at him. But Sora wasn't. In fact, he didn't really know all that well how to even react! Sora felt a blush rising to his cheeks as he liked the funny sensation of Riku licking his finger. 'Course, Sora knew better than to smile and giggle like a girl. That'd be too scary and giddy for even him to do it. No, Sora was taking this like a man! This was torture! This was torment! This was... well, no, Sora could sit there for hours having Riku suck on his finger, and he'd feel no pain.  
  
Actually, in real time than in Sora's thoughts, it only took about 19 seconds for Hikari to come along and find them in that position.  
  
"Riku, you're just a vampire," exclaimed Hikari. Both Riku and Sora awoke, and Riku slipped Sora's finger from his lips.  
  
"Yeah, and you know it, Hikari! You've bee living with him for about sixteen years now!" exclaimed Riku with a smile. Hikari pulled out a chair and sat down.  
  
"'Bout time you showed up. They've been like that forever," stated Kairi, then shortly giggling after thinking about it.  
  
Sora was allowed his hand back, and he noticed his finger was unusually pale. He quickly wrapped the hem of his shirt around it, drying it.  
  
"What happened? I thought you would only suck on my finger, because you said we shared the same blood," began Hikari. "But you suck on Sora's finger, too. By the way, Sora, how DID you get a cut on your finger?"  
  
"Well, Riku was acting all bitchy and I was check-"  
  
"I bit him," Riku said bluntly. Hikari narrowed her eyes at her older brother.  
  
"You didn't have to bite him. Don't you ever act nonviolently around someone else when I'm not around?" wondered Hikari, aloud.  
  
"Nope," stated Riku, bluntly, too. Hikari sighed.  
  
"I thought so," stated Hikari.  
  
Sora took one last look at his finger tip before glancing up to find a waitress beside him. Sora freaked out.  
  
"Yahhh!!" shouted Sora, falling out of his chair.  
  
"Erm, Sora?" wondered Kairi, blinking at him.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lulu, and I'm going to be your damn waitress today so you better order something or I'll break your arm in three different places, 'kay?" Lulu, the waitress, complied. Riku chuckled at Sora's disposition while Hikari grinned and Kairi helped Sora back into his chair.  
  
Lulu sighed and placed the hand holding the small notebook on her hip. She was dressed in an apron over her gray short sleeve shirt, a black pleated skirt with black heavy boots. Her makeup wasn't heavy and but enough to tell her beige lipstick color and violet shade of eye shadow. Her wavy hair flowed down to her waist and a curtain of it hung over left eye.  
  
"Look, I haven't got all day, so please make an order and PLEASE give me a goddess damn reason to do my job," declared Lulu.  
  
"Okay, sure!" exclaimed Hikari. "We'd like to have an Extra-large Pizza with everything on it except anchovies!"  
  
"Drinks?" wondered Lulu, still sketching down the order.  
  
"Vanilla Coke!" exclaimed Hikari, beaming. ( -=author waves American and Japanese flags in the air=-)  
  
"Dr. Pepper?" requested Kairi.  
  
"Coke," spoke Sora, smiling and still blushing that he was frightened by her.  
  
"Margarita, hold the Mayo," ordered Riku, kicking his feet up. All three of his companions groaned and complained of his lame joke, so Riku chuckled and reordered. "Okay, okay. I'd just like a Coke, Beautiful."  
  
"Thanks, HANDSOME. See ya later!" Lulu called out as she made her way toward the kitchen.  
  
"Nice choice, Hikari! So what are you guys going to eat?" asked Sora. Kairi threw a chocolate at him and so did Riku and Hikari. "Ow! Hey! I was just joking! I'll get something else when I hit home."  
  
"Won't your mom be mad? Obviously, she would've noticed you've been gone this whole time," Hikari spoke. Sora fold his arms over table and leaned forward into his arms, smiling slyly.  
  
"Actually, she's sentenced me to my room for the entire day and won't open up until 3 AM in the morning to night to apologize and tell me she's sorry about locking me up forever. Then again, she might've found out a few minutes after I left that I was gone....peeved about it all day, and slowly have forgotten by the time I come home. She won't remember a thing about it," Sora explained.  
  
"Sometimes, you truly amaze me, Sora," compliment Riku. Sora grinned like a four year old receiving a cookie.  
  
"Thanks," Sora appreciated.  
  
"You find everything so predictable, Sora," observed Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, everything in Zanarkand never changes. People hit it rich. People drop dead. People lose businesses. People find love. People lose those lovers. It's all the same, the way the sun rises, the way it sets. Nothing could happen that I can't really figure to happen," explained Sora, relaxing his head into his arms.  
  
"So if I kissed you now, you'd expect that?" asked a husky voice. Sora glanced up to see Riku smiling a smirk. Sora looked at him, peculiarly.  
  
"What...?" wondered Sora, confused. 'Maybe I didn't here him right,' thought Sora. Riku smirked.  
  
"So if I took you down right now on the floor, kissed you with tongue and all, I would've done everything you thought you I would, huh?" asked Riku. Sora blinked, then smirked, thinking it was joke.  
  
"Right," Sora declared. Riku sighed and put his feet down to step onto them.  
  
"What? What're you doing, Riku?" wondered Sora, blinking and staring up to him.  
  
"Riku?" wondered Kairi. Hikari was also staring, confused.  
  
"Okay. Get on the floor," commanded Riku, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"What?!" snapped Sora with complete astonishment.  
  
"Now that you've predicted it, I've got to do it. Get on the floor," ordered Riku. Kairi was still confused as Hikari burst into fits of laughter, rolling out of her seat. Sora stared at him, blinking and in complete shock, wondering if he was joking again.  
  
"What?!" snapped Sora, hoping that he was imagining all of this. 'I mean, I really like Riku - A LOT - and maybe even more than a friend, but EERRGH! What the hell am I talking about, I can't fall in love with Riku! Wait, do I want to? I mean, Riku's sexy and all, not to mention he's got a great personality, and he's actually wanting to get me on the floor and - ARRRGH!!! STOP THAT, SORA!!!' shouted Sora in his thoughts at himself.  
  
Riku sighed again like he was not enjoying this (although inside his heart was beating rather fast) and grabbed Sora by the shirt (whose heart was also beating faster by the second), throwing him onto the floor. Sora panicked like a frightened patient just realizing he had signed up for neutered shot.  
  
"Now, Riku wait!" Sora began trying to keep Riku off of him as Riku mounted him.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who thought this up, Miss Cleo!" declared Riku.  
  
"But! I didn't really! I mean - Dammit, Riku! Just get off!" snapped Sora, trying to keep Riku's chest off of him. He heard Hikari's elegant laughter and gritted his teeth. "Hikari, help!"  
  
"Sorry, Sora! You got yourself into this mess!" chirped Hikari, clasping her arms around her tummy. Kairi pouted, resting her chin the palm of her hand. "Man, you guys, kiss already! I've seen more action in a Demon Diary volume!" commented Kairi.  
  
"What is this, a some kind of damn Dinner Movie Theater - MMMMM!!" Sora's words were cut off by Riku's lips which landed flatly on his. Sora's eyes were eyes, staring at Riku's eyes shut tightly. 'His kiss... it tastes so wrong, yet so right.... No! No, not like this! I'll gladly accept Riku's kiss, as long as it's..... not... like.... THIS!'  
  
"MRIKU!" Sora exasperated, but it wasn't him that threw Riku off. No, it was Riku himself. Sora sat up, staring at Riku as he wiped away the wetness from his lips. Riku was on his feet, panting a little, looked to be wearing an expression of seriousness.  
  
"Sora, I'm tired of this! Just admit it: life isn't so predictable as you think it is," snapped Riku. Sora was panting, too, and he was still so confused about Riku. One minute, Riku was forcing himself on him, the next, he was tearing himself away like Sora had the Plague! And he was getting so tired of it.  
  
"Dammit, Riku, why the hell are you so madly variable?! What's with the friggin' mood swings!?" Sora shot back.  
  
"Gawd, this is so much better than 'Queer as Folk,'" commented Hikari as they both laid on top of the table, watching the two.  
  
"Yeah...." agreed Kairi. Sora shot a dirty look at the two girls.  
  
"Both of you: shut it!" snapped Sora at the ladies. Sora had never felt insanity before, but he knew that what he was feeling was probably it. "You want to know why the hell I find life so predictable?! Because all it is, is wishful thinking!!!"  
  
Whoops.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Whoops

Author's Note:  
  
O.o I wonder if anyone reads this part of the fanfiction.... -=sensing extreme doubt=-  
  
Uhm, yes, well. -=clears throat=- I saw Terminator 3 on Independance Day. Oooo, I loved it. I love Arnold Schwartsneggor-whats-his-name. It was hilarious, too. And John Connor? He was just as hot as ever. I mean, in T2: Judgement day, he was only about twelve, but I thought he was pretty damn cute when I was young. I didn't see the whole film, but just enough to give me nightmares. Anyway-  
  
If anyone's intrested, I might put down a URL to a site where you can see my fanart for Symphony Remix. I can't promise you quality art, because really, I don't know if I'm any good. But if you're intrested, send me some pics, and I'll glady put them on. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Sora: Wow, this is probally your shortest message.  
  
Riku: I have to admit, this is the most intresting and the most appealing article you've attached to this little fanfic.  
  
Kiyda: ......  
  
Kiyda: -_- Well, thank you very much Mr. Bitchy pants and Count Fok-ya-lot! When the hell do I get to write when you two get down and dirty and shit?! Where's my fun!? When do I get to put the little part where Leon kisses Yuffie with an ultimate passion?! -=shouting to the heavens=-  
  
Sora&Riku: O_o????  
  
Kiyda: And what about Cloud?! And Kairi?! ...okay, she's a bitch gone nice, let's drop that - AND HIKARI?!?!! She's so friggin' alone! When is she and I are gonna get our men?!! And where the hell is CID?!!!  
  
Sora: O_o BEHOLD: Author gone nuts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8. Whoops  
  
Sora's panting began to slow as Riku's did when they both began to realize what Sora had said. Hikari and Kairi were watching them, waiting for something else to take place similar to a soap opera. They just stared at each other, slowing their breath to a normal rate....  
  
"Wait....Sora, what did you-" But Riku was cut off.  
  
"Y'know, usually my customers like to sit down at the table when they wait for hours for me to drop by with their drinks," snapped a familiar voice.  
  
Riku and Sora both snapped their heads up to see Lulu, their waitress, hovering above them with a tray holding four glasses of brown clear liquid in ice.  
  
"So I pretty much recommend, ladies," Lulu shot a look at Hikari and Kairi laying on the stomachs across the table, "to sit down. The same goes for you two bastards. Whatever you were doing, it better not have scared the customers away."  
  
Riku and Sora quickly resided into their seats, neither of them looking at each other as Lulu set their drinks down on the table.  
  
"Okay, the silver haired girl had the Vanilla Coke - very nice color of hair, by the way -"  
  
"Thanks. It's natural."  
  
"- And Dr. Pepper for the pink tutu-"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"- And lemme guess....the lover boys wanted the cokes," Lulu finished. Both Riku and Sora twitched at the name they were given as Lulu placed them each a beverage.  
  
"So, I guess I'll be back in a few minutes with your god forsaken pizza. So if you leave before I get here, I may be forced to hunt you down along with my boytoy and kill each and every one of you, got it?" Lulu ordered. All four them stared at her. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"  
  
With that, the goth girl left their table to take care of other matters. Yet, Sora and Riku remained the same: not looking at the other, silent, moody, ready to shoot the other's head off. Riku sat with his hand resting on his right cheek, trying to avoid the temptation to look at Sora. Sora set his head in his arms while leaning against the table, looking to the right so he could also avoid the temptation to gaze at Riku. Both still seemed extremely peeved at the other.  
  
'Stupid Sora,' growled Riku in his thoughts. 'Damn, fokin', stupid idiot. Everything's so damn predictable, my ass. I hate stuck up, snobs like him. Always so bored with life like some Prince or King. Always so positive like everything will be okay. Bored but too fokin' cheerful. Why the hell did he have to go and say that?! Can't he just be settled with fear and surprise like normal human beings?! He's like those idiots who always read the summary and flip to the back of the book to read the end of it instead of actually reading all of it from the beginning! Just who the hell does he think he is?!'  
  
'That fokin' Riku,' cursed Sora in his thoughts. 'Why the hell did he have to go and push me! Why the fuck does he always tease me?! What did I do to him?! What, do I have "Pick on me" written all over my face?! Just what did he think he was doing, forcing himself on me like that!? WHAT A STUPID FOKIN' IDEA!! I hate people like him, always so jumpy, bitchy, mood swinging! So stuck up and snobby like a prince or king! Just who the hell does he think is?!'  
  
They continued to ramble and blabber on and on in their thoughts for at least half an hour as Hikari watched the two, perplexed, as they both growled without realizing it. Hikari presumed they were probably thinking about shoving the other off the cliff, and she became depressed. 'Those two... they're such good friends, and they just met! Then the other goes all snobby and the other insane, forming storm clouds above their heads. But what's a little rain between friends, anyway?' wondered Hikari.  
  
"Well, what do you know? You guys are still here!" declared a familiar voice. Hikari glanced up to see Lulu holding a large platter with a rather large pizza dish on it. She juggled that in one hand and a stack of four plates in the other. The one holding the large platter was succumbing to the weight.  
  
"Hey, Lulu, lemme take care of dat!" exclaimed a warm voice in a Jamaican accent.  
  
A tall young man with tan skin in an orange T-shirt and kacki shorts appeared, and immediately, he lifted the platter from Lulu's hand and plopped it onto the table.  
  
"Thanks, Wakka," appreciated Lulu, setting the stack of plates between Sora and Riku, causing the river between them to become wider.  
  
"Heh, no problem," declared Wakka, tightening his headband wrapped around his outrageous red hair. "I getta prize, right?"  
  
"Mmmm, I could either chain you to a wall and have my way with you or..."  
  
"Geez, not one to appreciate help, eh?"  
  
"I could just give you a free slice of their pizza on my account," Lulu provided him with the choices. She glanced at Hikari with a smile. "That's okay, right? I mean, if it weren't for my boytoy-"  
  
"Heeeyyy.... that's Mr. Boytoy to you, moody-" interrupted Wakka, shortly as he adjusted the tall gauntlet on his left arm.  
  
"...right, if it weren't for my MR. BOYTOY -" Wakka interrupted yet again.  
  
"Yeah, and don't forget it -"  
  
"- riiiiiiiiiight, anyway, your pizza would've been -"  
  
"Road kill-"  
  
"DAMMIT, WAKKA!!!" shouted Lulu at her boyfriend, before shortly turning back to Hikari. "ANYWAY, your meal would've been destroyed and you would've had to wait at least another 30 minutes before I came back with another. So what I'm asking for is that you give one slice to my boyfriend, and I'll pay 1/12 of your meal, 'kay?"  
  
Hikari nodded. "Right. I got it. Sure. Wakka, you wanna sit with us?" asked Hikari. Wakka scratched the back of his head, and rolled his eyes back as if trying to search for a good excuse.  
  
"Well, I'd love to, ya, but you see, I have some friends wit me," declared Wakka.  
  
"Dammit, Selphie, let go of my arm! I can't feel it, anymore!!" snapped an annoyed voice. It was followed by the giggle of a young girl.  
  
"Tidus!" chimed the girl called Selphie that Tidus dragged. Dressed in a navy sleeve less shirt and jeans, Tidus came trudging along with a girl with short chestnut hair and big lime green eyes latched onto his arm.  
  
"'It'd be fun,' he said. 'It'd get me to relax,' he said. 'And Selphie, you'd like to come along too, ya' he said. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???!!!" shouted Tidus as he stopped right behind Wakka, causing him to jump at his yell.  
  
"Hmmm? Tidus?" wondered Hikari, tilting her head to the side to see beyond Wakka. Hikari grinned as Tidus's angry expression fell. "Tidus! It is you! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, she's really pretty!" declared Selphie, loosening herself from Tidus's arm. Hikari noticed the girl and smiled cheerfully and appreciatively.  
  
"Thank you!" thanked Hikari. Wakka blinked at her, noticing for the first time that she actually was quite beautiful. Wakka leaned over to Tidus who stepped up beside him.  
  
"Dis de girl you were talkin' about?" asked Wakka. Tidus gulped.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, bluntly. Yes, this was the girl Tidus had told Wakka about, being confusing as a millennium puzzle. But what surprised Tidus was not the fact she was here, but the fact she was here with someone else. 'It shouldn't be so shocking. I mean, look how beautiful she is! It's be scary if she wasn't all that popular,' Tidus told himself. He glanced down at the silver haired boy and the brunette boy. 'One of those boys has got to be her boyfriend or lover. And one of them is probably jealous. They don't seem to be friends, either.'  
  
"So you're name is Selphie?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Yep! And I'm a master of the nunchakus!" declared Selphie. Hikari blinked once, then grinned and stood onto her feet.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool! I've heard of them, but I've never actually seen anyone use them before!" exclaimed Hikari, excited.  
  
"Well, guess what, baby, I'm all yours! I'm probably the best master of the nunchakus you'll see in a hundred miles!" declared Selphie, smiling. "What's your name, by the way?"  
  
"It's Hikari. Hikari Jenova."  
  
Selphie blinked. 'The light... her name means "light"...' perceived Selphie. Suddenly, Tidus's words interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"So, what are you doing here, Hikari?" asked Tidus, blushing slightly. Hikari smiled, cheerfully.  
  
"Well, since we skipped lunch, we were just having a little something to eat before we hit home for dinner," Hikari explained. "That, and I wanted to check out this club's Karokee."  
  
"Well, can we join you?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Sure! I mean, you wouldn't mind that, would you...Riku...Sora?" wondered Hikari, getting nervous.  
  
Both Riku and Sora instantly shot a dirty look at Tidus as if each of them were ready to pull out a shot gun and blow out his brains if he said one word. Tidus stared, beady eyed. Then Riku and Sora shot a threatening glance at each other and turned around to avoid the other once again.  
  
"Oi. Uhm, they really don't mind. Don't...Don't worry about them! C'mon! Sit with us!" urged Kairi.  
  
"I don' kn-" Wakka was interrupted by Selphie as she bounced over to sit in- between Kairi and Hikari.  
  
"Yay! Thanks allot!" Selphie chirped as she hugged both Hikari and Kairi with love! (A/N: O_o?)  
  
"So what's up with those two guys?" asked Wakka sitting between Sora and Kairi. Kairi shrugged, and Hikari decided to work on a synopsis.  
  
"Welllllll, it's a really long story, and I'd rather not explain it," Hikari spoke to the three new comers. She stroked a hand through her hair and smiled sadly. "But I guess you'll have to find out when the rain clears up between them."  
  
"Huh?" wondered all three of them and even Kairi who had no clue either. Yes, Hikari had just stumped the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome back, Yuffie! I need your help with the customer, so could you please put on an apron and attend to table Beta?" asked Aerith. Yuffie stumbled past her, waving a hand limply in her general direction.  
  
"I'd love to, but I got a paper dued tomorrow. Plus, I haven't even started on the-"  
  
"I'll give you fifty bucks," offered Aerith, not amused by her act.  
  
"AND THAT CAN WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!!!" shouted Yuffie, throwing her suitcase backwards. Fortunately, it missed Aerith's head by a hair, and unfortunately, it slapped the customer who had just entered the restaurant in the face.  
  
"Yuffie!" snapped Aerith, noticing the near-death-experience.  
  
"I'll be right on it!" shouted Yuffie as she dashed to the back of the restaurant to where she kept a change of clothes. In no time flat, she bounced out dressed in a camouflage flares and a tight long sleeve evergreen shirt the ended an inch above her belly button. She tied on her head band, strapped on her boots, and wrapped an apron around her body, tying the string both at her waist and around her neck. She bounded to Aerith's side and flung her arms in the air as she shouted -  
  
"TA~DA!!!" squealed Yuffie, grinning. "Best Female Ninja at your service!!"  
  
Aerith glared at her, then shoved a small notebook and pencil into her hands. "Right whatever, just take care of tables Beta, Omega, and Zima," Commander Aerith ordered Private Yuffie. "I'll take care of the rest. Report back to me if they give you any trouble. Don't go just pulling out your ninja stars you did like last time-"  
  
"He pinched my butt-"  
  
"-And I completely understand your reasons, but we need customers, not less. MORE. Got it. Now head out!"  
  
With a pencil in one hand and the notebook in the other, Yuffie made it to her first table of a young couple and their daughter. She smiled at the child that waved to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yuffie, and welcome to 'Gainsborough Burrow!' What would you like to drink!" asked Yuffie. The couple let go of each other's hands and glanced up to her, smiling.  
  
"Um, yes, well, she'd like a Pina Colada, and I'd like beer-"  
  
"I thought you'd be the DD," interrupted the wife. The little girl continued to the draw into the paper that draped the table. (A/N: You know, one of those table cloths that's totally made out of paper? I sat at one in the Macaroni Grill and was able to draw everything I wanted all over it.^_^)  
  
"It's just one beer, honey," confessed the husband.  
  
"Uh-huh, that's what you always say," declared the wife, folding her arms over he chest.  
  
"Look, why don't you be the Designated Driver this time?" suggested the husband.  
  
Yuffie darted her eyes between the husband and the wife.  
  
"I've been the last DD for about five times already! It's my turn to get a drink."  
  
"But I've had a rough day at work! I need one!"  
  
"What, and you just assume my day was all happy, happy , happy!? I had to deal with two kindergarten classes today! TWO! All because one teacher decided to get in a car accident..."  
  
"So?! I had to deal with three cases today in the criminal/drug devision and one was called guilty!"  
  
"Ha! Like you need to blitz for only three measly cases-"  
  
"And you need to get wasted for only a couple of mere children!"  
  
"Mere children!? One of them threw up in a lil' girl's hat, two boys got into a fight, and a child dropped his pet snake down my dress! I have enough to deal with!"  
  
"But two of my cases were delayed and the other was found guilty. And now...now any innocent man was sent to the death...because of me!!" The husband began to weep, attracting the stares of the other customers. The wife leaned over and wrapped her arms around her husband and tried to comfort him.  
  
Yuffie stood there, wondering what was she supposed to do. Oddly enough, she felt a tug at her apron. She glanced down to find the little girl with the tall menu. She smiled shortly, then quickly changed her expression seriously. She pointed to the menu, then glanced up.  
  
"Give Mommy a diet coke and daddy a Sprite. I want Hawaiian Punch, 'kay?" ordered the little girl. Yuffie blinked, confused at first, then she sketched it down.  
  
"Uh-huh. Anything else? Bread sticks and some sauce?" asked Yuffie. The little girl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good. And give daddy and mommy lasss lass-"  
  
"Lasagna?"  
  
"Yeah, and me some spaaaaagetteh and meatballs..... got it?" asked the little girl glancing up from the menu. Yuffie finished the last note.  
  
"Yep, got it! Thanksies!" appreciated Yuffie as she hit her next target. A table of male teenagers. Oh, whoop de doo. After groaning, she tried to put on her cheerful smile and tried to approach them with kindness. Well, she tried.  
  
"Heeeeeeeyyy.. oh shit. Whatever," Yuffie groaned as she rolled her eyes, raising her notebook to sketch down orders. "Hi, my name is Yuffie. May I take your order?"  
  
"Stop it! You're gonna make me mess up my drawing!" exclaimed the shorter boy. Yuffie blinked, wondering if she was seeing things right. The shorter boy with blonde hair was being kissed to death, all over his face by the taller boy with brown hair. They both seemed to be at least a few years older than her and still young. In fact, all of them looked a few years older like they were college students. The other two were a black haired and a Hawaiian with extremely tan skin. The Hawaiian smiled up to her as the black haired wrote into the table paper/cloth.  
  
"Oh, hi! We'd just like four beers, please! Budlights, thanks!" declared the Hawaiian teenager. Yuffie nodded, placing the order down.  
  
"One question: no cat calls? No butt pinching?! No feeble attempts to get a date with me ?" asked Yuffie, chewing on the end of her pencil. The two stared at her, confused.  
  
"Welllllll, no. Uh, we're sort of-"  
  
"Gay," answered the black haired, bluntly. Yuffie blinked, then tackled them with love and understanding! (A/N: Something I would do.)  
  
"You're my favorite customers!! I'm throwing in a free appetizer!" exclaimed Yuffie. The Hawaiian blinked, then slowly answered.  
  
"Uhm....yes....well...okay..." he commented.  
  
"I told you. Girls just find homosexual's wonderful. It's not a statement; it's a matter of fact," declared the black haired teenager as he narrowed his eyes at his Hawaiian lover.  
  
"Mmm, I guess," agreed Hawaiian.  
  
Yuffie left her second table for her last. Hopefully, it was someone normal. Someone sane. Someone who knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. Someone that didn't hesitate to order her around. Someone blunt and quiet. Someone like-  
  
"Hi! I'm Yuffie, and welcome to 'Gainsborough Burrow!' How can I be of service to you?" asked Yuffie, bright and happy.  
  
The customer pulled down the menu to look at her. It was Prof. Leon.  
  
They both gazed at each other, surprised, until they narrowed their eyes in glares. At once, they spoke.  
  
"It's like you're stalking me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: So be kind to your neighboor hood Spider-man, and review!)  
  
(REVIEW, DAMMIT!!!) 


	9. In Three Different Flavors

Author's Note:  
  
Whoo-hoo! It's time for another "Author's Note" where Sora, Riku and Kiyda complain and argue about the fanfic that you see before you!!  
  
.........  
  
-=crickets chirp=-  
  
-=Riku kills crickets=-  
  
Sora: That was mean.  
  
Riku: They're crickets; they'll get over it.  
  
-=awkward silence=-  
  
Sora: Well, aren't you going to say anything?  
  
Kiyda: What's there to talk about? This chapter is depressing to me. The fact that they almost forget the chocolates and Riku bites Sora's hand again.  
  
Sora: I get bitten?!! Again!!? What are you having, writer's block or something?!  
  
Riku: "Or something."  
  
Kiyda: It's an "Or something" I can't stop. I don't know. I don't want Hikari to go to the blitzball game Saturday, and I want Yuffie and Leon to just get up and go fuck eachother already!!! I want Tidus to find his feelings in Selphie than in Hikari and I want Hikari to find someone too! And what about Cloud?! Where the hell is he? And how the hell did Sephiroth win the Nobel Peace Prize?! That's just... sickening!!!!  
  
Riku: Hey. -=vein popping=-  
  
Kiyda: And what about Riku and Sora!!? When are they gonna make love into the midnight hours! What about my needs?!  
  
(I'm not Hikari. Whoever got the idea that I'm Hikari - forGET it. I'm too violent and clueless to be Hikari-chan)  
  
Sora: Maybe you should just take a break and write another fanfiction for a while...  
  
Kiyda: Well, I am kind of working on one called "The Vibrating Strings." Sora's a rock star and Riku's an actor! The entertainment industry is divided between music artists and entertainers, so when Sora and Riku get together, suspicions and sparks fly!  
  
Sora: What sparks?  
  
Kiyda: Well, Sora does get in a fight on a talkshow over who Riku belongs to. I think. Or maybe that's Riku.  
  
Riku: Fighting? There's fighting? I'M IN!!  
  
Sora: ME TOO!  
  
Kiyda: ~_~ It's not like you would've had a choice. And I think I'll make Sora part bounty hunter. O.o Who knows? Spike vs. Sora! Wheee....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
Chapter 9. In Three Different Flavors  
  
"Wow, that was terrible, Wakka," teased Tidus.  
  
"Shut up, Tidus. At least I don't sing like a N'Sync loser," Wakka shot back.  
  
"And don't ~ Forget it!" sang Tidus. The group chuckled a little laughter.  
  
Sora and Riku were in the same positions for about half an hour already and the pizza was almost gone. Lulu's shift was over, so she was invited to relax with them by Hikari. But Hikari's mind wasn't on the little fun they were having. It was only on Riku and Sora.  
  
'What's wrong with them? It's like they're made out of rock, only growling rocks, that shoot glares at you and think about chopping your head off...rocks. I don't get it. They were such good friends before. Why can't they be good friends again?' wondered Hikari.  
  
"Why don't you go next, Hikari?" asked Kairi. Hikari awoke from her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? What?" she wondered, glancing at Kairi. Kairi smiled delicately.  
  
"It can't hurt, can it? Go next!" assured Kairi. Hikari game a nervous smile.  
  
"Um, sure. Why not?" declared Hikari. She stood up from the table with the screech of her chair, slapping both Sora and Riku awake. They lifted there stares and barriers to see Hikari climb up to the stage. She picked up the microphone and flipped through the pages of the computer, then found the perfect song. She clicked, picked up the mike, and began.  
  
She began to sing.  
  
"{So far; Life has been torture; Without leaning; Toward your heart's beating}" sang Hikari. Instantly, she was noticed by her friends: Riku, Sora, Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, and Lulu. And slowly...by everyone else at that club.  
  
She opened her eyes and glanced around, hoping that someone would immediately stop her. No one did, and she continued.  
  
"{So long; I have been dreaming; Of threads of fate; That entwine us}" Hikari continued.  
  
Riku watched her.....listening. Thinking maybe, just maybe, he wasn't all that innocent either. Maybe he was just as blame worthy as Sora. And that thought....it made him want to apologize. It made him want to know what Sora thought of him, even thought it may have been bad, Riku was willing to risk it. 'Maybe I'm just as guilty as he is. Maybe I sounded a little stuck up and egotistical. I have to talk to him.'  
  
'I never knew Hikari had such a beautiful voice....' thought Sora, burying his face in his arms. He smiled to himself, listening to the music and the sound of her voice. 'I wonder if Riku has the same....talent. Riku. Oh shit, I forgot about him. He's really such a...well, maybe I did something to make him act like a bastard. I mean, I guess I did sound a little full- of-myself and snobby. I didn't mean to, I mean..... okay, I guess I should apologize to him. I have to talk to him.'  
  
By the time Hikari finished singing, everyone in the club had heard her beautiful voice and listened to her song. A pink blush ran to her cheeks as she bowed, accepting the applause. She got of the stage and joined her friends.  
  
"WOW! I mean, WOW!"  
  
"That was really cool, Hikari!"  
  
"I loved it."  
  
"Your voice is sooooo pretty!"  
  
"It was da bomb, girl."  
  
"Thanks. Thanks allot," appreciated Hikari, trying to hide her flattered blush.  
  
"Yeah," Sora spoke up. All eyes were directed toward him. "That was very beautiful, Hikari. I love your voice."  
  
"And nothing from you, Riku?" asked Kairi. Riku smirked, closing his eyes and propping his feet onto the table while leaning back.  
  
"I've been living with this popstar for sixteen years! I guess I'm used to hearing her sing," exclaimed Riku.  
  
"I never sing around you," Hikari stated. She blinked, then re-thought that last statement. "No, wait. Yeah, I do. I never mean to, but yeah, I guess I can see how you could get used to hearing my voice all the time."  
  
"And I never grow tired of it! Except when you're buggin' the hell out of me," Riku scoffed. Hikari laughed as Riku rustled up her hair with one hand playfully.  
  
"Wait - are two married or related?" asked Tidus, shaking a finger from Hikari to Riku. Both of them blinked at Tidus then burst into elegant laughter. Their laugh was the same, gentle but playful. The only difference was Riku's was a deer and Hikari's was a fawn. Hikari threw her arms around Riku's neck.  
  
"Oh yes! Sephy is my wonderful dragonslayer!" exclaimed Hikari.  
  
"And Quistis-chan is my darling loveslave!" exclaimed Riku, taking Hikari into his lap.  
  
"We were married at birth, and have been in love since the ages have passed!" exclaimed Hikari.  
  
"And every night, we have hot, passionate-"  
  
"No, they're twins. Identical, sorta," answered Sora, clamping a hand over Riku's mouth.  
  
"That's good to know," commented Tidus, resting back in his chair.  
  
Glancing side ways at him, Riku bit his hand again, and Sora yelped, snapping it back. Hikari laughed.  
  
"Sora, you're no fun," Hikari joked. Sora glanced back at her, then to Riku who gave him a confident smile. Sora grinned.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Sora answered. He began to check over his hand as Hikari returned to her seat. She sat there, smiling at Sora as he looked at his hand and Riku as he leaned back and kicked his feet back up onto the table. The two were bound to notice, and yet, they did.  
  
"What?" They both wondered, looking at her. She only smiled even more.  
  
"You two made up! Now you're friends again!" Hikari declared. Sora and Riku looked at each other, and Riku held out a hand.  
  
"Truce?" invited Riku. Sora smiled an d bawled his hand into a fist.  
  
"Truce," he answered. Riku replied with a smirk as he balled up his hand and they slammed fists together in a "manly teenager shake." Hikari rolled her eyes and checked her watch.  
  
"Well, it's about 7:00 PM. I think, we should hit home, Riku. Mom'll be worried if we don't. She'll send out dad, and you know how he-"  
  
"Okay, guys! Nice knowin' ya! Tidus. Selphie. Wakka. Lulu," called off Riku, saluting them shortly as he got onto his feet. He threw some cash onto the table, and grabbed Sora and Hikari by the shirt and hand.  
  
"Hey, my pizza!" yelped Sora, being dragged by the back of his shirt.  
  
"You forgot Kairi, Riku," spoke Hikari, being led by the hand instead.  
  
"Yeah, bai, Kairi!" called back Riku.  
  
"Bai, guys!" exclaimed Kairi, then took the two brown bags from the table and rushed toward the door to which they were exiting. "Wait, you forgot your chocolates!"  
  
"Sora: fetch," declared Riku, throwing Sora back as he stalked off with Hikari.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks, Kairi!" declared Sora at the front of the club, scratching the back of his head as he took the bags from Kairi's arms.  
  
"Your welcome," she received. But before he could leave she clasped her fingers on the hem of his shirt. "Uhm, Sora?"  
  
Glancing back at her, Sora stopped. That expression on her face. It was different. The mask was shattering. She looked at him, soberly.  
  
"I... I've come to a decision," Kairi began. "And I'm...I'm going to leave the gang. I like this world...that you've shown me. Y'know, outside of the clique. It's nice. It's fresh. It's not as secure as the group but not as uncomfortable either. I don't feel judged or prejudged. I just feel....free. And I like it. I like not having to cling to someone or have someone cling to me."  
  
Surprised at first, Sora blinked until he smiled cheerfully and gave her a "thumb's up." "See? Now you know why I quit," Sora said. "I got tired of giving a commitment. Of having the same friends, of living the same life. Popularity, adoration, favoritism. That's all great, but what I love more than anything is three things: freedom, love, and justice."  
  
Sora counted off three things to her on his fingers. She blinked.  
  
"Huh? I don't... I don't understand," Kairi confessed.  
  
"Sora, c'mon!" urged Riku from outside.  
  
"In a minute!" Sora called back. He turned to Kairi, not smiling anymore. This look was called 'Sober Sora.' "Well, you see.... I guess it started when Yuffie, my cousin, first came to Zanarkand. Remember? I was still in the popular kids division then when she first came. That's when it first hit me. One of the girls.... stole her undergarments... and hung them like a pirate's flag around a volleyball pole. Remember? It was Meleni."  
  
Kairi recalled the event. It was foggy, but she remembered. She laughed so hard that day, watching Yuffie try to get her undergarments down. Finally, Sora came and helped her get them since she was only a few inches shorter than him and couldn't reach them. Then she and her friends went out for shakes and talked about it for an hour before changing the subject. Kairi blushed fiercely. She suddenly regretted every action.  
  
"That...that was injustice. It first hit me that those were the kind of people I was hanging out with everyday. People who humiliated other people...just because it was fun. I felt like I was slowly awakening. I didn't want to, even when I was comforting Yuffie that day, I was telling myself inside my head all the excuses why I had dated that girl, why I had liked her, and why she was still my friend. But none of those excuses were good enough. In the end, I just told Yuffie the truth: they were stupid little girls looking for cheap laughs. She took that better than anything I could've said. For some reason, I liked that."  
  
Sora ran a hand over his eyes, dipping his fingers tips into his hair as his palm pressed over his eyelids to close. He lifted his head to the air and began again.  
  
"Then there was that time when... well... it was Vince that got me to thinking about it more and more. About where I stood. You remember him, too, don't you? Vince the Great? Vince the Mighty Viking Lord? Vince and all that and a Bag of Chips, baby?" Sora chuckled nervously as he thought about it. "Man. He was a great guy. Always surrounded by girls who laughed at his jokes and teased him a bit. One look at him, and you knew instantly that he'd be able to accept you. He didn't mind anyone or anything. He was never seen sober though. Not too sober so that it looked like he was on a argument talk show. No, he was always too fun and loving for that. But the thing is..... THAT Vince was accepted. It was the other Vince... that.. that you didn't like."  
  
Kairi's eyes widened. Sora was hitting something. Something they hadn't talked about or thought about in months. She wanted him to stop. She wanted to scream at him not to mention it. But her voice...she couldn't find it. That courage she wanted very badly.... she needed it right now. At that moment.  
  
"That morning.... changed everything. Everything that Vince was seen to be. And it was only one kiss. Just one. One of the girls of the group saw Vince outside behind the school. He was standing around, probably with a backpack on, waiting. A guy came along. Jin, I think. He came along and they began talking like normal guys do. Then before he left, Jin kissed him. On the lips. And that girl? Emi? She saw the whole thing."  
  
Kairi felt like crying. Although, she didn't want to, she felt like it. So she stood there, staring at the ground with wide eyes, hoping Sora would just leave and forget Kairi mentioned anything about leaving the group.  
  
"Emi was a stupid. I know that now. Actually, I think she approved of it, but she just liked it so much she wanted to spread the news like a virus. The rumors sped quickly before school even started. I didn't hear it until Vince came to me during lunch. He dragged me out into the hallway and spilled his guts. He told me.... he told me how he had been harassed by the boys in the locker room. Teenagers in the hallways. Even one of the teachers... called him a faggot. He didn't know what to do. And I didn't know either. You'd think his closest friends would help. Heh. You'd think that, wouldn't you? There to depend on? There to lean on? There to lend a hand?"  
  
Sora swallowed his gut.  
  
"No. No that didn't happen his case."  
  
"We.... or to put it bluntly, THEM, they either shunned him... or harassed him. Finally.... Vince just moved away. That was it. And that was that. Did anyone care how I felt? My best friend. One of my only true friends..... was being driven away...just because he loved? What was wrong with that? Was love forbidden to take place at our school, in our group? When I helped Vince pack up and leave.... I was left to take care of my own guilt. That I couldn't protect my best friend. That I couldn't protect his rare love. Was I as much to blame as the everyone else that couldn't accept him. What... what made it so wrong for Vince to love another man? Why was I with these people? Why, even after Vince left, did I keep hanging out with these discriminating losers I called 'buddies' and 'girlfriends.?' And after Vince left, the thoughts consumed me even more. Suddenly, I didn't want to be with those people anymore. Just the idea of sitting with them and eating with them drove me insane. But I did it anyway. That's why I was always so tense or why I always slept during lunch. Didn't want to talk, didn't want to mingle with those people anymore. I only hung out with the few that didn't hurt Vince. And even those I grew tired of. Remember?"  
  
Kairi glanced up to him. "You're missing the last one: freedom," declared Kairi, raising one finger. Sora uncovered his eyes and smiled at her, gently.  
  
"Heh. We'll leave that for a rainy day," Sora declared, and with that, he left. Leaving Kairi to think about what he said. Then she clasped her hands together and enfolded the fingers before turning themselves out and cracking them.  
  
"Well then! That settles it! I'm an official outcast! So ends the Princess Kairi Era!" Kairi confessed to herself. "Ow, my eyes... hurt..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have part time job here?"  
  
"You have a death wish?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Yuffie and Prof. Leon glared at each other, then sighed and returned to what they were supposed to be doing.  
  
"Sot what would you like to drink?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"Just water."  
  
"And an as an appetizer?"  
  
"Nothing, thanks."  
  
"Okie dokie then. I'll just leave now."  
  
But Yuffie didn't move. She just stood there, glancing from him to the seat infront of him. Then she coughed up the nerve.  
  
"Um, Professor Leon? You don't mind me asking if there will be anyone joining you, do you? I mean, just in case so I know I can bring another glass of water just in case if someone else is coming-"  
  
"Yeah. My little sister," he stated, plainly, gazing out the window. Yuffie smiled.  
  
"I didn't know you had a little sister!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"I'd be surprised if you did," he muttered. "But it looks like she forgot again."  
  
"Forgot what?" asked Yuffie. Professor Leon glanced back at her sideways and she blinked, until realizing the obviousness. "Oh, you mean she forgot to meet you here for dinner! Uhm sorry."  
  
Yuffie fit her notebook into the apron pocket and the pencil behind an ear. She clasped her hands together and smiled. She had an idea. One that she liked very well, indeed.  
  
"Okay! Once I get your drink and your food, I'll come and have dinner with you, myself!" declared Yuffie. Professor Leon's eyes widened and stood up abruptly.  
  
"Why?!" snapped Leon.  
  
"Because no one should eat alone. Especially not you, Mr. Moody pants," professed Yuffie.  
  
"You don't have to. I as your teacher order you NOT to have dinner with me," snapped Leon.  
  
"And I, as your waitress, order you to have company," persisted Yuffie, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Is there a problem, Yuffie?" asked a pleasant voice. The two turned to see Aerith standing before them in a pink shirt and jeans and apron. She was wiping a bloody knife with her apron cloth. Both Yuffie and Leon flinched at the sight of blood, yet Aerith continued to smile delicately. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, Aunt Aerith. Just my Professor won't let me have dinner with him," Yuffie explained. Aerith raised a brow at her Professor.  
  
"Your Professor?" wondered Aerith.  
  
"Yeah, he says his little sister won't be turning up for dinner tonight with him, and he's going to have supper all alone," Yuffie explained.  
  
"Well, that settles it! For a minute there, I thought you were trying something silly, Yuffie, but now I'm certain that it's a great idea!" declared Aerith, grinning.  
  
"What?" questioned Prof. Leon, raising a brow. Surely, she wasn't agreeing with-  
  
"You shouldn't eat dinner alone, you know? Especially in a restaurant of couples and families. And an educator is always a welcome guest in my restaurant!" exclaimed Aerith. Prof. Leon's eyes widened as he attempted to concur, but Aerith insisted. "Yuffie? You wanted to eat dinner with him, right? Do so."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, Aunt Aerith. Where's Sora?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"He's been locked up in his room for the entire day. OMG!! He hasn't eaten a thing since breakfast!! ACK, my baby must be starving!!!" shrieked Aerith, running off. About five minutes later, there was a scream, sounds of crashing dishes, and the cry of their chef who was cursing like mad along with Aerith (but for other reasons).  
  
"DAMMIT, AERITH, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???!!! Coming into my kitchen like that - WHY THE HELL DO I EVEN WORK FOR YOU!!???" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
"SHUT IT, CID!!! My youngest son is gone. He's escaped his dungeon to go off, pick fights, and sleep under bridges - I'M NOT ALL THAT HAPPY."  
  
So after Yuffie fetched all of her clients their food and their drinks, she slid into the both across from Professor Leon. She set her food down and began to much on left over sushi from the night before.  
  
But it was hard for her to eat, because she was always wondering, thinking: what was he thinking. Professor Leon didn't talk much and when he did, it was lecturing or just blunt explanations. She liked his voice, despite it's thick icy layer; it was quite warm when it was meant to be. She smiled to herself, remember his warm laughter. Then she awoke, remembering the picture frame. The woman. The child. And him.  
  
"Professor Squall?" began Yuffie, picking up a sushi tire roll with her chopsticks.  
  
"It's Leon," he replied quietly and sternly.  
  
"Yeah. Uh.... I was wondering... what's your little sister like?" asked Yuffie. Professor Leon glanced up to her, surprised at first, but he closed his eyes and provoked his food with a fork.  
  
"Her name is Selphie. And if you look up the word 'perky' in the dictionary, you'll find her picture beside it-" Prof. Leon confessed. Yuffie lightly giggled at the idea. He paused for a moment, not looking at her, then continued. "And if you look up the phrase 'wonderful', you'll find her picture there as well. She's kind, happy, and slightly air headed for her age. However, when you're talking to her, it feels like she's lived a long life. She has decided what's frightening and what's not; what's good and what's bad; what's wrong and what's right. That's exactly how Selphie is."  
  
With wide blinking eyes, Yuffie expressed her amazement. She didn't know he had such vocabulary! "Wow. She sounds like a wonderful person," complimented Yuffie, spreading a smile across her lips.  
  
"That, and she annoys the hell out of me when she constantly forgets things - like eating out tonight - and always so sugar high. You tell her one thing; she does another. Giving her advice is like giving a rock tickets to a blitzball game - its no use..." sighed Leon slumping back into his seat. Yuffie blinked, confused of how to react.  
  
"Well....uh..."  
  
"Just forget it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She watched him as his bangs covered his eyes as he leaned against the booth seat. He laid an arm across his abdomen and took a deep breath then let it all out.  
  
"Nothing... Just be quiet. That's the least you can do..." he mummurred. Yuffie continued to observe him as she provoked her wasabi with his chop sticks. She realized her professor was wearing an odd jacket... long sleeve, black leather, fuzzy collar. The white t-shit clung to his muscular body and around his waist he added another two belts. Then there was that silver Lion pendant of his. It was roughened and some of the chain locks were rusted. It seemed to be very important to Professor Leon which seemed weird considering he didn't seem to be the type of person who believed in material value. Then again, Yuffie wouldn't give up her headband for anything. But she remembered the frame again, and wondered if she could inquire him of it. 'Um, maybe that isn't such a good idea after all. I mean, I wasn't supposed to touch anything on his desk, and I did. I invaded his privacy, and if I asked, he would know, too,' considered Yuffie in her thoughts.  
  
"Um, Professor? Aren't you going to eat the rest of your food?" asked Yuffie. No response. "Professor?"  
  
Yuffie leaned forward, and she realized yet another amazing fact. Her professor could sleep! 'I mean, I didn't think he _didn't _ sleep, just that - you know - not around other people. But he does look cute though. Some people just look so calm and cute when they're sleeping. They really do....' thought Yuffie to herself, smiling at him. Slowly, she received this idea. It was a stupid, crazy, and spur of the moment kind of things, but she shrugged to herself, leaned over, and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Yuffie sat back down in her seat feeling pleased with herself and continued to eat her dinner, hoping he'd wake up eventually. And "eventually" wasn't so far away.  
  
"Surprise! I made it!" exclaimed a female voice. Yuffie glanced up to a see a girl with light brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She blinked at her while the girl let her arms fall and lower her eyes to Yuffie's Professor. She placed her hands on her hips and lowered her lids at the young man dozing.  
  
"Hey. I'm not that late. SQUALLY-CHAN!!!" echoed Selphie into his ear with a grin. Professor Leon clasped a hand over his ear and jolted at the cry.  
  
"SELPHIE!!! Dammit ALL!" shouted Prof. Leon. Yuffie chuckled and got up from her seat, taking her food and drink.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be leaving then. It was nice having dinner with you, Professor," Yuffie said as her farewell. Prof. Leon watched her, surprised .  
  
"Wait-" he began to say before Selphie hugged Prof. Leon, cutting him off.  
  
"Hi, Squally-chan! I just had a really kewl day with a really cute boy!" explained Selphie, shortly then plopping herself down in front of her older brother. Prof. Leon glanced from her to the direction Yuffie went and sighed, holding his head with one hand.  
  
"Dammit all....." he murmured. He glanced up at Selphie and leaned back into the booth seat. "Really?"  
  
"YEP! His name is Tidus! Oh and I got to hang out with a silver haired boy named Riku and a silver haired girl named Hikari! They're twins - then there's Wakka, he's on the blitzball team too, and his girlfriend, Lulu. Then there was Sora. He didn't seem nice at first, but he had a great smile. He was cute, too! I can just tell he's going to be a hero, someday," confessed Selphie. Leon gazed at her and smirked.  
  
"Heh. Sora. Sora means 'sky', doesn't it?" asked Leon. Selphie nodded, smiling.  
  
"Sora the Sky."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's ending note:  
  
Well.... what'd ya think? Sora's past just gets wider and wider. I think theres a reason why everyone is the way they are. Sora's sense of justice, Riku's ego or care of his younger twin, Hikari's kindness, Yuffie's curiosity in Squa- er -=sensing Leon's evil glare=- LEON, Leon's cold reality, Selphie's intuition, Tidus's observant nature and Wakka's carefree nature. Plus Lulu, and why she curses and acts like she's a bad waitress.  
  
I like Lulu; she's probably my favorite babe next to Yuna and Rikku. She knows she's not that great of a waitress and makes good, simple decisions. She plays along and makes life threats every so now and then. Hikari likes her and so does Riku but Sora is a little scared the fact she gothic.  
  
Thanks for everything, the reviews, the compliments, the critiques. I LUV critiques. It proves how BAD I am at writing. But people think it's good, and if my exboyfriend likes it - YOURS CAN TOO! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Now be kind to your neighbor hood pyscho and REVIEW.  
  
_._._._._  
  
"No fate but what we make."  
  
_ 


	10. Perfect Errors

Author's Note:  
  
Yay!! I own nothing but everything you see before you!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
^_^ Just kidding, um, wow, I disclaim everyone in this fanfiction but Hikari, the cats, Trinity, Haiku, Spikey, and the kidnapper. Got it? Good.  
  
Um, I did write the lyrics for Hikari's song in the last fanfiction. It's called "Emotional Journey." The following guests in this fanfictino are actually real people. Well, sort of. They're my bestfriends, or the people I hang out with. Trinity is currently dating my exboyfriend and Spikey is just a really close guyfriend of mine. They are all my bestfriends, and the people I trust the most other than my family.  
  
It might seem pathetic to you, but my pet bamboo plant, Lucky, wants to say hello and thanks for everything. And he says yay for all the reviews. And he wants sugar. I would like sugar, too, but I've been reading some yaoi webcomics for a while now so all I really want is a French Vanilla Latte.  
  
Sora: What, nothing about us?  
  
Kiyda: Mmm, what's there to talk about? Oh yeah!  
  
Yuffie and Hikari, though different ages and in different grades, take an intermediate class or a class like gymn where different grades participate in. It's like an extraciricular class they signed up for. And Leon's birthday is comming around......  
  
Riku: Whatever. I'm hungry, so let's go get some burritos.....  
  
Kiyda: Burritos!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 10. Perfect Errors  
  
Whoo-hoo! Saturday! The perfect day to whatever you wanted to do, and that meant for Sora...  
  
sleeping.  
  
Ah yes, sleep was something Sora loved to do the most other than cause trouble for everyone and smile. What else was there to do in Zanarkand? Okay, allot, but none of it interested Sora. Nope. Sora....Sora had special interests in things people didn't have interests in. Bugs, nature, the ocean, sleeping, boys, girls, stuff like that. He saw different things they didn't see, and he heard things differently than they did hear. It confused his mother when he tried to explain to her, and it also confused him. He liked TV, some school subjects, and girls that other boys liked. But... what made Sora different? What was it?  
  
Rolling over further into his blanket burrito, the sixteen year old cutie tried to escape his thoughts and sleep. But instantly, the covers flown off of him, causing him to tumble twice on the mattress. He shriveled into a ball and managed to open his eyes weakly. Usually, his mother would shout while doing so, but it wasn't his mother who tore them off. It was the silver haired boy.  
  
"Rikuuuu? What are you doing here....?" wondered Sora in a moan. Riku's smirk was plastered on his face. This natural, cocky, but boyish smirk remained as he made his way to Sora in blue jeans and yellow shirt. Sora could sense something, but he couldn't tell what it was. Something.... in the air?  
  
Pushing Sora's shoulder to his back on the mattress, Riku positioned himself on top of Sora on the bed. Even though Sora was dressed in pajama pants and a loose shirt, he still felt a little naked being on the bed an underneath Riku. His legs were saddled between Riku's knees and his head between his hands. Sora's breath exhaled, staring at Riku bewildered.  
  
"Riku, what are you doing?" wondered Sora. Riku smiled from his smirk and leaned in close almost a centimeter from his lips.  
  
"So if I kissed you now, you'd expect that?" he murmured to him, his hot breath reaching Sora's skin. Sora was frozen, staring at Riku's hair and neck.  
  
"So if I took you down right now on the floor, kissed you with tongue and all, I would've done everything you thought I would, huh?" wandered Riku's voice. Sora's eyes became half lidded.  
  
"Yes. Yes," he mouthed silently. At that last word, Sora gasped as Riku's mouth became linked to his, as his tongue surged into his mouth rolling and tangling his. Sora couldn't help be feel helpless and completely confused. But his thoughts and his emotions became lost as a feeling like warm pixie dust began to flood over him. That need, that desire to want a warmth to become buried in you like an emotion, like a being. And Riku. Riku was the one he wanted buried within him.  
  
As if living off Sora's feelings and desires, Riku slid his left hand from his shoulders to his chest to where his shirt met the hem of his pants. He slid his hand up his shirt over his abdomen, stroking his skin. He removed his lips from Sora's and his tongue from his mouth to lick Sora's cheek. Sora exhaled; his eyes were half lidded. Pulling the shirt over, Riku trailed his kisses from his bare chest and down. Sora's breath became ragged, controlling some inner voice within him as Riku trailed his kisses further reaching the hem of his flannel pants-  
  
KERTHUD!!  
  
"RIKU!"  
  
Sora abruptly sat up. He was on the floor. No Riku in sight. Nothing. Sora sighed, relieved somewhat as he realized it was all a dream. 'I mean, I knew it was dream when I was in it, but I didn't... I didn't want to end it,' Sora thought. He sighed yet again, shaking his head as he hung it.  
  
"I hate sex dreams," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey Sora!" called out a voice.  
  
"WAH!" Sora jumped at the greeting. He immediately snapped his eyes in the direction of his window. There sat Riku on his sill in black, jean, cargo shorts with criss cross belts and a sleeveless yellow muscle tee. He smiled at Sora, giving him a "Jenova smirk."  
  
"Just what did you think you were doing, shouting my name like that?" asked Riku. Sora blinked and watched him as he hopped down into his room. He flexed his back muscles as he popped something.  
  
"What? Did I... did I talk in my sleep?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah, you were screaming my name and telling me not to stop," Riku said. Sora flushed a bright pink and tried to hide it by turning his face away. Riku laughed at the thought, unaware of Sora's blush.  
  
"Nah, just that once you hit the floor," restated Riku. "Nice fall, though. A little shaky at first, so I'll give it an 8.9."  
  
"You know perfectly well it's a 10.0," snapped Sora, smiling. Riku stuck out his tongue, smiling.  
  
"Well, too bad, ya bastard, that's all your getting out of me," exclaimed Riku, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Uh-huh, wanna BET!!" Sora declared as he bolted after Riku, chasing him through the house. They ran from Sora's room to the kitchen, to the living room, climbing over the couch and over a love seat, and out the front door. Sora chased him around the house twice before Riku climbed into Yuffie's bedroom scaring her half to death because she was still changing.  
  
"Nice bra!" exclaimed Riku as he hopped into her bed room. Yuffie immediately wrapped her shirt around her front and grabbed her Shuriken stars. Riku stuck his tongue out at her playfully, and she fired some at him, getting only the wall instead of his head. He blinked.  
  
"Wow, not one for compliments, are we-?" exclaimed Riku before Sora interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry, Yuffie! You're going to have to excuse the horny dude," declared Sora as he reopened the window and climbed through.  
  
"You're one to talk, ya prick!"  
  
"That's MR. prick to you!"  
  
"Sora! What the hell is going on!!??" demanded Yuffie as Sora chased Riku out of her bedroom.  
  
"Nothing!!" they both called back to her. Sora chase him into the living room again, but this time, Riku sought refuge into his mother's room.  
  
"Huh? Ack!" Aerith exclaimed, wrapping her robe around herself quickly. Riku saluted her as he crossed the bed as Sora chased him. "Sora! Riku! What's-"  
  
"Hi, Mom - bai, Mom!" Sora greeted and said his goodbye. Next stop-  
  
Cid's room?!  
  
"DAMMIT, YOU BLASTED, IGRNORANT, HORNY, BASTARD CHILDREN!!!" shouted a low, scruffed tone as Riku and Sora scrambled out of the room. Riku and Sora panted, trying to regain their health, breath, and their self image of themselves when they're 40.  
  
"Shiiiiit!!! What were you thinking, Riku!!!??" demanded Sora as they leaned against the hallway wall.  
  
"How was I supposed to know an oversized ill-tempered badger was living in your home!?!?!" snapped Riku.  
  
"He's not an ill-tempered whatever you said-"  
  
"-badger-"  
  
"-right, he's my Uncle! Sorta. I think."  
  
"He's living in your house and you don't even know who he is?!"  
  
"I know who he is - he's CID!! Our restaurant's chef and a really good friend of my Dad's, 'kay! And Yuffie! Yuffie and him get along just fiiiiine!!"  
  
"That was freaky the way he sleeps naked."  
  
"He does not, he fell asleep in the shower again."  
  
"Again? What, is it like some regular routine in this household?!"  
  
"Sorta. Every Saturday morning, Mom wakes up, takes a shower, gets dressed, then fixes the morning coffee, and goes to work at the restaurant. She's the chef on the weekends. Yuffie just gets dressed or just plops herself in from of the TV and watches cartoons until noon and then she heads out for her part time job at mom's restaurant. Cid takes a shower and heads out to his Car shop where he repairs cars and ships the day. That's pretty much it for everyone," Sora explained.  
  
"And you? You do what on your Saturdays?" asked Riku, smiling as sat on the floor alongside Sora as they leaned against the hallways wall. Sora traced his fingers in the carpet.  
  
"Nothing, really. I catch up on some sleep. Read comic books. Surf the net. Play games. Pick fights. Allot of the time I just sleep and then go out and pick fights. Yep, that's about it," Sora explained further. Riku chuckled leaning his head back as he gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
"Man, Sora, you're boring," Riku declared. Sora jumped at the comment, and glanced at him, blinking in surprise.  
  
"Why... why do you say that?" Sora asked, curiously.  
  
"I don't know... I guess, the way you describe things... it's as if nothing changes in your world. The same is the same and the same. I wonder.... Do you even exist Sora? How do you know if you're living if you don't fear or hate? Some say the only way you know you're alive is to die," Riku told Sora. "I do not think so. I think love, the extreme love is another way to tell. The kind that makes you feel the need to be with that person. To bury them inside of you. I think those are good reasons to feel alive. Then there's fear, where you worry if your life will be taken. If there is no fear, are you really living. If you're not scared of death, are you really alive at all? Because the only way to truly not fear something is to experience or know that something all too well. And without fear there can be no hate."  
  
Sora blinked and groaned as he became depressed. He grabbed his forehead.  
  
"Argh, Riku, it's Saturday! It's the morning! It's too early for deep thinking on my part..." groaned Sora, swooning a bit. Riku narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Idiot," Riku replied.  
  
"So? You're a moron."  
  
"An idiot's lower than a moron."  
  
"No, a microbe is, and that's EXACTLY what you are."  
  
"I do not think so, IMBECILE."  
  
"Dick head."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Prick."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Prep."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Pimp."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Geek."  
  
"Nerd."  
  
"Midget."  
  
"Slob."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Dipwad."  
  
"Er, Sora?"  
  
"Creep."  
  
"Wait- uhm, I said 'Thanks,' didn't you-"  
  
"Egomaniac."  
  
"..... man, you just do not listen, do you?"  
  
"Stud."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wait, I mean Hunk - HULK! Er... what were we just talking about?" asked Sora, completely confused now. He was embarrassed now! He had just let his thoughts get confused with his responses. Sora mentally beat himself with a stick and told himself over and over not to think about Riku in a sexual way. Sexual. Mmmmm, Riku's really is sexyyy- DAMMIT, SORA!!!  
  
"Anyway, you better get dressed. I wanna go check out what's so great about this city you call home," Riku claimed, smirking as he got onto his feet. He held out his hand to Sora. "Need a lift, sleepy head?"  
  
Things froze.  
  
Sora just sat there, looking at his hand, wondering why did it feel weird to see him like that. Holding out his hand to him. It was nothing; Riku probably lended a hand to people who needed it, but... with Sora it felt odd. Like this wasn't going to be the last time....Riku held out his hand to him like this.  
  
Shaking his head, Sora took his hand and stood up, bringing time to its natural state. Sora grinned.  
  
"Right. Thanks. Gotta get dressed and sneak out the window. I came home last night and my mom had forgotten all about grounding me. She was just glad I was safe. Feh. She must've saw the news," Sora explained.  
  
"News?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear? There have been some strange disappearing children lately. Really small and cute ones. One or two were actually in high school," explained Sora. He then blinked, realizing a vital clue. "Wait, you do not think that kidnapper-"  
  
"He might've. I don't know. We do not even know it's a he. Could be a she for all we know," Riku stated.  
  
"It was a 'he.' Trust me on this one," Sora declared.  
  
"So what if he was? I asked Hikari what he looked like so maybe we could report it to the police. But she said she couldn't tell, and that all she could see were these gleaming golden eyes. She had a nightmare last night, too. Something about 'those without hearts'..." murmured Riku as he massaged his brow with his forefinger and thumb. "I do not get it, but she says she doesn't quite either."  
  
"Okay, this is all creeping me out, and it's the weekend. So if you do not stop, I may be forced to beat you up, understood?" Sora warned him. Riku raise a brow at him, as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Um, right, yeah. Whatever," Riku agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuffie grumbled as she put on her green sleeveless turtle neck and kacki shorts and long arm shell. She leaned over her desk as she gazed into the mirror, checking her hair. Then she frowned and pounded her head into the mirror.  
  
"Ahhh!! Why the hell am I acting so goddess damn girly??!! Why should I care what I look like - I'm a ninja! The Greatest Female Ninja ever!" exclaimed Yuffie, raising a fist into the air.  
  
"Wow, really?" wondered a voice.  
  
"Yeah, of course- waaAHH!!!"  
  
Hikari was sitting on her bed in light blue shirt with "One winged Angel" on the front and flare jeans. The shirt was rather short and exposed her abdomen. She smiled like a six year old.  
  
"How did-" Yuffie began but she already knew the answer. "Your brother led you here. But how did he know where we lived?"  
  
"I cracked into the school data base for him," stated Hikari, like it was nothing.  
  
"Wow, really? Wait, what are you doing here?" asked Yuffie. Hikari grinned.  
  
"Well, I wanted to bake those cupcakes for Professor Leon, remember? And also to make sure you haven't forgotten our agreement," Hikari explained.  
  
"Agreement?" wondered Yuffie resting against her dresser.  
  
"The blitzball game, of course!" exclaimed Hikari. Yuffie blinked then softened her smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hikari, I can't take you. I've got tutoring lessons this afternoon," professed Yuffie. Hikari stared for a minute or two, then grinned once more like it was nothing.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks anyway for offering to take me," Hikari appreciated. Yuffie still couldn't help feeling like she let Hikari down.  
  
"Besides. I can just tag along with Sora and Riku," Hikari assured her. "Uhm, just out of curiosity, if you have tutoring lessons, why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Well, you see their lessons with Professor Leon and he asked me to bring my Shuriken equipment and stuff," explained Yuffie. "And I've... I think... I think I've got a..."  
  
"A crush?" answered Hikari. Yuffie didn't look at her; she continued to hang her blushing head as if extremely interested in her hard wood floor.  
  
Hikari smiled as if she was the extra actor in her favorite soap opera. She giggled as Yuffie lifted her head and frowned at her friend's laughter.  
  
"No, go ahead. Make fun of me. Ha shittin' ha," she mocked.  
  
"I'm not making fun of you! I'm just happy for you! To have romantic feelings for someone is better than having none!" she exclaimed, ceasing her giggling.  
  
"What, am I really that annoying and heartless!?" demanded Yuffie, plopping herself on her bed beside Hikari.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean, Yuf. What I mean.... well, take me for instance," began Hikari. "I have no crush. I have no one I have romantic feelings for. So where are they? No where. I'm without love, without heart, without a passion. It's like being lost, abandoned sorta. I wish I did, even if it was only a silly crush. I'd like to have someone be the object of my affection."  
  
"So you're lonely?" asked Yuffie, drawing on knee to her chest to hug. "I've been there."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not all lonely. I do have my brother, my father, and my mother," Hikari declared. Yuffie pouted, and Hikari giggled again. "And you and Sora, too."  
  
"Your brother has someone, doesn't he?" asked Yuffie. Hikari picked up a Shuriken star off of Yuffie dresser as she walked around in Yuffie's room.  
  
"Yes, he does. Or a crush at least," replied Hikari, testing the sharp tips with her finger.  
  
"So does Sora. I can feel it. Who it is, I have a decent theory," Yuffie confessed.  
  
"Wow, really? So do I," replied Hikari.  
  
For a moment or two, they stared at each other, then the obvious just became more obvious.  
  
"Well duh, it has to be Sora/Riku," the said at once, and began smiling.  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!! Let's pair them up, immediately!!" exclaimed Yuffie.  
  
"Wait - um, I'd rather work on your case first!" Hikari began.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're not gonna wear that, are you?"  
  
"Well, I was, to tutoring. This is what I normally wear when I train. I do not have anything else..."  
  
"Let's go to my house! You can borrow my clothes! You're about my height; it'll work, trust me!"  
  
"Okay... But let's make the cupcakes here, first, 'kay?" assured Yuffie. "YES!! Sugar!!!"  
  
"Do you think you're mother could help? I'm not all that good at cooking," spoke Hikari.  
  
"I'm pretty bad, too, but two bad things make a right, right?" Yuffie spoke. "Negative times negative is a positive, right?"  
  
Hikari blinked and pouted. "I'm horrible at math," she spoke. Yuffie looked uneasily at her, then sighed, and stroked back her hair.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'll do all the measurements, and you just do the rest, okay?" tutored Yuffie. Hikari nodded and grinned like a two year old.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
So off, Yuffie and Hikari set out. Yuffie took off her arm shell and changed outfits into flare jeans and a green shirt with the imprint "Unlucky" on the front in bold black letters. She gave Hikari an apron and took one for herself. They were about to embark on one of their most memorable quests....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Sora!" called out a familiar voice.  
  
"Huh? It's you..." faded Sora, turning around to see a girl with bouncy light brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a yellow fishnet top over a white spagetti-strap shirt and jean miniskirt.  
  
She hoped over to them, Sora and Riku, as the walked a few blocks from Sora's mother's restaurant. Out of his pajamas of a shirt and flannel pants, Sora was now in the attire of a red long sleeve shirt (with the sleeves rolled up) and slightly baggy jeans. A silver chain was attached on the belt loop of his pants.  
  
"The name's Selphie! I came to check up on your sister!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"What? I have no sister," Sora confessed.  
  
"Then who was that girl having dinner with my older brother, Squall, er, Leon?" wondered Selphie, placing a finger on her chin and gazing upward in thought.  
  
"What makes you think that girl was Sora's sibling?" asked Riku, tucking his thumbs into his jean pockets.  
  
"Well, Squall, er, Leon said that his date was related to the owner of the restaurant and Tidus told me your mother was the owner of the restaurant so... I just figured you'd be brothers and sisters," Selphie confessed.  
  
"Well, I do not have any siblings. You must be talking about Yuffie, my cousin," Sora declared. He paused for a moment as his eyes widened. Riku looked from Selphie to Sora with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression.  
  
"Sora, is it normal for your cousin to date her teacher?" asked Riku. Sora's shocked look turned into an angry glare directed at no one.  
  
"No, and it isn't safe either," threatened Sora as he turned back around in the direction from which they came. "C'mon Riku, we're going to go kick some Yuffie ass."  
  
"Where ya going, Sora the Sky?"  
  
A young man, tall, blonde hair, vibrant and dressed in black punk pants and a "Good Charlotte" t-shirt. He smirked at Sora, leaning against the wall with a wooden blade in his hand and beside another teenage punk dressed in dirt jeans and a black clinging t-shirt with the sign "3VIL L33T" in thick, white letters and numbers. His hair was short black and cut like wet grass, limping a few strands over his red eyes. He held two bokuto swords in each hand.  
  
"Look, I do not have time right now. I have to go beat the crap out of my cousin in time enough to show my new best friend around Zanarkand today, 'kay?" Sora informed them.  
  
"Time for what?" asked Riku, raising a brow.  
  
"Nice chain!" exclaimed a girl.  
  
"You, too, Trinity?" Sora realized, surprised.  
  
A girl in black jean flares and a green shirt with fishnet hem sleeves stepped up beside Haiku from the alley way. She wore sneakers, and a silver chain just like him. Her hair was light brown and cut short like boys, but that didn't stop her from being extremely pretty in tomboyish way. She placed one foot on her skateboard.  
  
"Nah, I'm just gonna watch today," she informed him, her smile fading. "I can't. Mom said if I'd get in anymore fights she'd kill me."  
  
"Ahhh.... the killing routine. Heh, been there, done that," declared Sora.  
  
"Listen, Sora, I'm on a busy schedule, too, so if you'd please? I wanna kick your ass before it hits noon. I've got a date with my girlfriend, 'kay?" he told Sora.  
  
"Fine, Haiku, have you got a sword I can borrow? I left mine at home," Sora stated.  
  
"No, we're not sword fighting. I want to wrestle."  
  
"I do not do wrestling, remember? You got all horny."  
  
"You got horny, not me."  
  
"I thought it was Trinity," cut in the other dude.  
  
"I do not get horny; I get excited, Spikey," interrupted Trinity, playing with her skateboard.  
  
"Whatever," Sora, Haiku, Spikey stated at once. Trinity laughed at their situation, and she began to notice Riku standing there like a background actor. Riku noticed her as well.  
  
"And you are....?" wondered Trinity.  
  
"Riku. Riku Jenova," he answered in a James Bond fashion. Trinity smiled.  
  
"Well, then, I challenge you, Riku Jenova, to fight me, Trinity Sakura, in a sword match," Trinity challenged him.  
  
"Wha?" wondered all three of the other boys. Riku smirked.  
  
"Fine by me, I'm willing to take that leap," Riku exclaimed. "You're on."  
  
"'Kay! Let's go! Right now!" Trinity exclaimed grinning like a six year old. "Spikey! The bokuto swords, please?!"  
  
"Uh-huh, you want fries with that?" asked Spikey, tossing her the two blades. She caught one in each hand, then tossed one to Riku.  
  
"Here, catch!" she warned him as she threw it. He caught it with one hand and posed it at her. Trinity pointed the tip toward him, too.  
  
Sora backed up a few steps, taking Selphie was with him, who was standing around and watching the gang of teenagers.  
  
"Erm, we should hide in the audience," Sora told her.  
  
"I'm with you on that," Haiku agreed.  
  
"I hope she doesn't get too carried away..." muttered Spikey as Haiku and them joined Sora some feet back into the dead end alley. Riku and Trinity walked into the alley, leaving some distance between the audience of teenagers up against the back wall, them and the street, but not once, did the tip of their swords waver.  
  
And it happened so fast. Like lightning, they clashed and attacked using martial arts and fencing abilities, anything at all, they used against one another with the blade of their sword. It was wood against wood, bark against bark, and so did their egos all so versus the other. Suddenly, Trinity toppled back onto the concrete.  
  
"Ow! Geez..."  
  
"When do you lose? After you've fallen, or after you're dead?" asked Riku lowering the tip of his bokuto to her rising and falling chest. She glanced at him to the tip of his sword, and smiled.  
  
"Sora, you made an excellent friend," exclaimed Trinity, exasperated.  
  
"Thanks," Sora called out.  
  
"Wait, she's giving up already?" wondered Haiku. Spikey shrugged.  
  
"But he's a little sexist-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
With that notice, she kicked his feet from out from underneath him. and flipped herself onto her feet. Riku pushed himself onto his hand and bolted his feet out to flip onto them but she tackled him with open arms to the ground.  
  
"I quit."  
  
And that was that.  
  
"Huhhhhhh???""  
  
Riku was laying on the ground with a girl on top of him with her arms wrapped around his neck. She sat up. Blinked at him. Then made a mental note to herself. And a verbal note to him.  
  
"You smell different," exclaimed Trinity.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
She lowered her eyes at him, as if almost sad. "You smell like you're in love.....but like you do not know it yet...." she told him. Riku stared at her, confused and surprised.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Riku, are you okay? Just what are you talking about?!" shouted Sora, from afar. Riku and Trinity glanced up to notice they were almost a mile apart. Both of them looked unamused.  
  
"You know what?! I'm not THAT scary when I fight!!" shouted Riku and Trinity at once. They both looked at each other and laughed. Trinity got off and helped the silver haired boy onto his feet.  
  
"Mmm, you're a nice guy, Riku. Don't ever change, 'kay? I can see Sora really likes you," Trinity stated.  
  
"Huh? You think so?" asked Riku, stroking a hand through his white hair. Trinity smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He's never warmed up to someone like you so soon before," Trinity told him.  
  
"How do you know..."  
  
"I'm in the same class as you guys.... and he used the term 'new best friend,'" answered Trinity. "But I think that'll change very soon."  
  
"What, is he going to dump me, or something?" asked Riku, unfazed by Trinity's answer. His expression seemed aloof and quiet like he didn't care. She blinked at him, watching, then smiled like she new an unknown secret.  
  
"No. Not at all. I think...." Trinity glanced up to him, and pulled him down so she could whisper to him. "I think both of you are searching for the exact same thing. I think you both want what the other has and I think, sooner or later, you will find that thing everyone searches for all their lives...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Did anyone like that? Anyone? Anyone at all? -=sigh=- Anyway, I've been meaning to get to the part where they go on a field trip to the mountains, so if I happen to fast forward through days, do not forget that I am a nut, and anything I say or do will be held against me in a court of law. Thank you -  
  
So be kind to your neighbor hood sidkick, and review!!! ^_^  
  
.......  
  
Or not.  
  
_._._._._._._._._._  
  
"I just love a woman who can kick my ass!" - Spike Speigel  
  
. 


	11. Steal one Get two free

Author's Note:  
  
-_-;;; What is there to say....?  
  
Erm. Uh. Ah. Eh. Um. Nothing.  
  
Riku: Well I have a few things to say.  
  
Kiyda: Like what?  
  
Riku: Sora's damn sexy, go to hell Kairi, and I'll be in your pants soon, Sora.  
  
Readers: O_O......  
  
Kiyda: -_-;;;  
  
Sora: O.o Okaaaaaaaaay, why did you say that?  
  
Riku: -=shrugs=- Well you are, Kairi is a bitch, and your pants are big enough for me to fit in.  
  
Sora: o.o ....well....erm. You are, too, I guess. And Kairi's... okay, and you can gladly get into my pants anyday. (It ryhmes, it ryhmes!)  
  
Kiyda: Okay, that's enough of passing little comments. If anyone would like to see any of their naked bodies PLEASE HESITATE TO ASK. I do not sell Kingdom Hearts porn, but I can direct you to some....  
  
Sora: O_o Whoa, seriously?  
  
Riku: Yeah, she found some at Google.com Kingdom Hearts hentai crap.  
  
Kiyda: O_o;;; Yeah, there was a girl eating a weiner.  
  
Sora: O_O  
  
Riku: -_o;;;  
  
Kiyda: o.o It might've been.... I could be wrong.... Anyway-  
  
DISCLAIMER: -=sniffle=- Don't rub it in.  
  
^_^ I own Hikari, the cats, Trinity, Spikey, Haiku and the kidnapper. If anyone has a problem with that, HA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!! -=menace to society=-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 11. Steal one, get two free.  
  
.  
  
Lick lick.  
  
""This stuff is pretty good, Yuf..."  
  
"Thanks. I made it up..."  
  
Like two beavers at work, Yuffie and Hikari, two desperate bad chefs, mixed and combined ingredients to make a dish fit to bake and serve. The only problem was, neither of them knew what they were doing....  
  
Yuffie continued to take measurements and Hikari stirred. It was an odd combination, Yuffie and Hikari, but nevertheless, being the determined girls they were, they did their best to bake a dish they knew not how to serve.  
  
"Oi. How many tsp. of sugar do we need?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Tsp? I'm using cups..." Yuffie answered.  
  
"But...well, sugar is good. Okay! How many?" Hikari inquired once more.  
  
"Five cups."  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
"Just what are ye two brats doin'...?"  
  
Standing in front of the bar counter stood a tall man, aged plenty, with blonde short hair, a toothpick clenched in his teeth and goggles wrapped over his forehead. He was dressed in a leather jacket, white shirt, jeans and large, utility belt. Yuffie grinned and waved happily.  
  
"Uncle Cid! How're ya doing this morning!?" greeted Yuffie. Hikari blinked, cluelessly.  
  
"Er, brats?" wondered Hikari, still.  
  
"I just fixed up your Aunt's cruiser this mornin' already, plus it's almost noon, so I came in for lunch. What're ya making a damn mess for? Bakin' a cake or somethin', kid?" interrogated Cid.  
  
"Yep! But we're making cupcakes!" Yuffie explained. "Hey, do you put eggs in cupcakes, old man? And if so, how many for each cupcake?"  
  
"What?! 'Course, ya put eggs in cupcake mix! And two's plenty for a bath, not two for each!"  
  
"So two eggs for each cupcake? Wow, we're going to need more eggs, Hikari," Yuffie confessed. Cid slapped his forehead.  
  
"Okay, you bunch of bastard children, get outta my kitchen!" shouted Cid.  
  
"But we have to make-"  
  
"Bastard children?"  
  
"NOW!!" shouted Cid, emphasizing by pointing to the living room. Yuffie folded her arms over her chest in a pout while Hikari slumped her shoulders and sighed as she followed Yuffie out of the kitchen into the living room.  
  
"Dammit, why the hell I have to do everythin' for your fokin' family, ya ninja?!"  
  
"First of all: they're not my real family. Second of all: you're gonna cook them for us?!!" squealed Yuffie in delight, handing him her apron.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he declared, snatching the apron and pulling it on.  
  
"Yay!!" began Yuffie and Hikari, until Yuffie realized there could be a condition. She narrowed her eyes at him and stopped bouncing up and down. "Wait, what do you want in return-"  
  
"I'M GETTING ONE OF THOSE DAMN CUPCAKES, GOT IT?!!!" snapped Cid, cleaning up their mess first.  
  
"Okay! Business deal COMPLETE!!" agreed Hikari, grabbing his hand and shaking it eagerly. Cid stared at her to his hand. "Man, I thought we were going to die, for sure! You're a really life saver, thank you!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever kid. Just get out there and do something than take up my time," grumbled Cid, snatching his hand back as well.  
  
"Thank you!" appreciated Hikari.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's been nice knowin' ya, Sora!" called out Trinity.  
  
"Huh? What'd you mean by that?!" Sora called back.  
  
Each holding a bokuto, Sora and Haiku were squared off against each other, ready for battle and the call of the first move. Sora held his with two hands and Haiku with one. Their position remained different, and yet the same, for each was willing to stake their health on their wooden sword.  
  
"My boyfriend's been practicing!" shouted Trinity.  
  
Relaxing by the back alley wall, Riku leaned against it with his hands in his pockets and one foot propped up against it while Trinity stood around with fingers folded behind her head. Spikey, however, squatted on the ground, pressing his back against the hard, concrete wall.  
  
"Where did that girl go?" asked Trinity to Riku.  
  
"She said something about 'fuzzy bunnies' and 'deodorant.' Anyway, so is Sora the champion of fights around here?" asked Riku, montonely.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Sora's the best fighter and has had more nose jobs than anyone I know. He's got good feet work, nice martial art skills, and good with pain. He used to pick fights with us, but that was along time ago. Ever since Vince left, we've become good friends and fight for fun..."  
  
"Vince?" wondered Riku, raising a brow. Spikey shot him a dirty look as Trinity gazed at him startled by his clueless tone.  
  
"You're... you're really new here, aren't you?" asked Trinity. Spikey drew himself onto his feet.  
  
"It's over now," Spikey judged.  
  
"Wha?" Trinity turned back to the fight, having not realized they had started battling long ago. A few seconds of whirlwind fighting, and suddenly, Haiku collided into the earth and skidded backwards toward Trinity's feet.  
  
"You okay, hon'?" asked Trinity, peering over him.  
  
"Fine... perfectly fine. But you're stronger now, Sora!" exclaimed Haiku as Trinity helped him onto his feet. He looked at his bokuto and noticed there was a crack in the blade. He smirked at Sora and spit out to the side.  
  
Sora rested the bokuto blade across his shoulders and smiled at Haiku before turning to them all and laying his blue eyes on Riku. Riku gazed at him, surprised. Sora smiled, slyly before winking at Riku.  
  
"Let's just say I found myself a rival," Sora declared, grinning. Riku swore his heart skipped a beat at his wink. It made him wonder how Sora really felt about him. Was he his rivaling bestfriend or his bestfriend potentially a boytoy? Riku quickly react before anyone could tell if he was drifting in though.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Riku, smirking, "Right."  
  
"You and your rival are challenged," declared Spikey out of the blue. Riku snapped his head toward the teenager, about his age, dressed in the punk clothes.  
  
"What?!" demanded Sora in shock.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me...." Riku murmured, still leaning against the wall, watching Spikey as he stepped forth. Haiku blinked at him as Sora stared as well. Riku narrowed his eyes at Spikey. "You want both of us to fight you, at once?"  
  
"No, I don't do bokuto battles. But someone else is willing to raise his wooden blade to yours," replied Spikey, jerking a thumb to above. He smirked shortly before -  
  
CLANG!! TRRRSSH!!!  
  
A metal pry bar struck the cement some feet from them. The party of five all laid eyes on the bar, jutting out from the crumbled cement surrounding it. From the roof tops, a young man leaped to that spot on one knee. Slowly, he stood up and picked up the pry bar like a toothpick from an ourderv.  
  
The young man, tall, about Sora's and Riku's height, was dressed in jeans not too tight or baggy that reach a little past his heel and covered his sneakers. He wore a tight long black T-shirt with a crew neck and a silver pendant necklace of a foreign symbol. His short hair was a jet black with vibrant spikes parted; a few strands limped over his golden, yellow eyes.  
  
Sora watched him, startled by the strike, yet, unfamiliar with him. Sora could feel deep in his heart that they have met before. 'That pry bar.... I- ' Sora's eyes widened realizing who was standing before him. This look of shock quickly left his face, and an expression of unamused anger fled over him as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Riku," he began.  
  
"I know," Riku replied. He, too, could also tell the identity of this young challenger standing before them. Riku clenched his teeth; the evil inside him anxious to reach out and beat the punk before them senseless. He knew his anger was reckless, but he didn't care. No, Riku would take revenge for his sister's nightmare. For her fear. And his almost certain failure at being a big brother.  
  
The young man grasped the pry bar in his hand, not giving a look toward them, until he spoke in a hard, cold, tone. It was young, but reckless like a someone in anger, pain, sadness, amusement, and no emotions at all. His voice. It was almost emotionless.  
  
"This is yours..." muttered the young man in a voice loud enough for the throng of teenagers to hear and low enough to hint the anger. In an instant, he threw the pry bar into the wall between Sora and Riku. Riku didn't flinch, but Sora shot his head to the side to dodge.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Sora.  
  
"Damn..." muttered Haiku, startled by the life threat toward his sparing partner. 'He didn't aim to miss, did he?' wondered Haiku.  
  
"You know him?" asked Haiku to Riku.  
  
"Don't ask a question to which you already know the answer," Riku replied, hoarsely, as he stepped off the wall. He glared at the young man before him who glared back from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"You're willing to fight to death," stated Spikey, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"What?! You know we don't do those kind of matches anymore, Spikey! Not in six months!" exclaimed Trinity. Spikey turned to her with a smile holding a secret.  
  
"We don't; but I have a feeling these two do," Spikey told her. That didn't assure her any more or less, but he turned to the duo of rivals. "I don't know about you, Sora, but Riku, you're willing to fight to death or to the point of unconsciousness, right?"  
  
"To the point of unconsciousness," agreed Riku, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"To the point of unconsciousness," agreed Sora, withdrawing his bokuto from across his shoulder. Their opponent sneered and spit on the ground to the side.  
  
"To death," he spoke. "I won't take mercy for taking away my heart."  
  
"What're you talking about?!" Riku demanded, harshly.  
  
"She was my heart. I took her for my own-"  
  
"Shut up! Hikari isn't yours! She doesn't belong to anyone!" snapped Riku.  
  
"You're gonna want this-" Trinity began placing a bokuto in his hands.  
  
"Thanks -" Riku appreciated shortly, taking it and directing it toward their opponent.  
  
"Wait, this is a battle over a woman? If it's over a woman, it isn't worth it-" Spikey began, taking back his encouragement.  
  
"Shut it, Spike, go chivalry!" shouted Haiku.  
  
"Ugh, boys," groaned Trinity, flooding a hand to her brow. She uncovered her face and threw a bokuto toward Sora and Riku's opponent. "Yo, mystery man! Catch!"  
  
After catching it was one hand, the young man glared at both of the boys who continued to glare at him with narrowed, focused eyes full of anger. He smirked, like a villain would, before speaking, "You better come at me all at once."  
  
And that was it.  
  
And that was that.  
  
All at once, they began fighting, fighting in a blur of blade against blade, blade against flesh, blade against air. The audience was left flabbergasted by their technique, by their skill, and most of all, by their speed. All of a sudden only after a several moments the battle begun, Sora flew backwards across the ground as Riku leapt backward beside him. He collapsed to one knee; both of them were panting....  
  
and bleeding.  
  
Yes, somewhere in the battle, their opponent had made direct hits toward their flesh. Blood was trickling from Riku's mouth, and both his biceps were grazed by the wooden bokuto. Sora, however, seemed to be taking blows quite well for the only parts of him that bled where his right cheek and his left bicep.  
  
Even though they out numbered their opponent, their enemy remained unharmed despite the several cuts made into clothing over his legs, thighs and arms. He pointed the tip of his bokuto toward them.  
  
"Now tell me: which one of you threw that stupid bar!?" snapped their opponent. Sora and Riku stared, surprised by that demand. He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Tell me! Which one of you threw it! The one who tells me will be spared instead of me having to kill both of you. TELL ME, NOW!!"  
  
'What....? So... So if I say it was Sora, he'll kill Sora instead of me?' wondered Riku.  
  
'Wait, if I say it was me, he'll kill me! But if I say it was Riku... he'll...he'll kill Riku?' wondered Sora.  
  
"I THREW IT!!!" both of them shouted at once! Riku and Sora stopped and looked at each other. Then glared at each other.  
  
"I threw it!" they declared at once.  
  
"Threw what?" wandered a voice.  
  
All six pairs of eyes fled to the owner of the voice. A girl with flowing white hair and a lime jade eyes in jeans and a shirt walked into the alley way. Riku and Sora froze, recognizing the girl's identity.  
  
"No.... HIKARI, GET OUT!!!" shouted Riku.  
  
"Huh? Riku...? Ack, you're hurt!" exclaimed Hikari, rushing toward them.  
  
"No, get back!" shouted Sora. "You have to run, Hikari, he's-"  
  
"You're... you're hurt too, aren't you?" assumed Hikari, gazing toward their opponent. The kidnapper stared at her, unsure of how to react or what to say. His eyes and face was blank of words or emotions.  
  
"Dammit," cursed Sora, taking his bokuto and throwing it toward their opponent like one of Yuffie's shuriken stars. It immediately sliced their opponent's arm and caused him to cave into his knees.  
  
"Ah!" he gasped, grasping his left bicep in pain.  
  
"Sora! Why the hell did you do that?!" snapped Hikari, shooting an angry look at him.  
  
"Don't you get it?! He's your kidnapper!" shouted Sora.  
  
Hikari blinked at him, shocked and thoroughly confused. She gazed at him and Riku to the man kneeling before her and grasping his arm. She stepped toward him, and for a few moments, he only stared at her sneakers to take away the pain. She bent down onto her knees and placed a hand on his bleeding wound reopened. He yelped and backed away.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," she spoke, trying to comfort him. She leaned forward placing a hand on his arm and hand, smiling with an honest gaze. "I don't like the fact you tried to kidnap me, but I'm willing to forgive you. If you're willing to let me help you, that is..."  
  
He stared at her, unable to respond. He lowered his stare to a gentle, quiet, aloof gaze with piercing golden eyes. "I guess."  
  
"Heh, thanks. You're forgiven. Now..." Hikari began turning to her friends, Sora and Riku, and grinning positively, "let's get you all cleaned up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up, Wakka, you baka!" shouted Lulu.  
  
"But I dun wanna!!!" whined Wakka, rolling off of the couch.  
  
"Wakka no baka! Remember? You promised you'd take me out on a date before the game tonight," recalled Lulu, towering above the fallen Wakka with her hands on his hips. She wore a short black miniskirt, tall knee height boots and a black spagetti-strap shirt over a white 3/4 sleeve shirt. She smiled at him, a curtain of hair still shadowing over her left eye.  
  
Wakka shook his head fiercely before taking off his head band and smoothing out his hair. Once done, he wrapped the headband around and smiled at her as he got onto his feet.  
  
"Ya, sure, love," Wakka assured her.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Selphie, I can get it myself!"  
  
"No, I dropped it; I can clean it up!"  
  
Wakka winced, and a look of worry and dreadfullness came across his face. Lulu lowered her lids in unamusement.  
  
"The tikes are here," stated Lulu.  
  
"They're not tikes, they're only sixteen years old," Wakka rephrased her comment. Lulu narrowed her eyes.  
  
"And we're 4 years older than them. If I hadn't graduated last year, I will have killed myself before yesterday began."  
  
"Now, don say that, Lulu. I don wanna think about you dead..." exclaimed Wakka, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She pouted.  
  
"Well, Tidus is okay, but that girl is little too happy, don't you think?" asked Lulu, still focusing on the fact they hung out with teenagers four years younger than them.  
  
"But isn't Selphie adorable? She's like a little ball of life, humanity, and love composed into a single living homosapien bent upon bringing the world into a greater light...."  
  
Lulu's body tensed. She glanced back at Wakka and raised an eyebrow. "Have you been reading my Halo books again?" inquired Lulu.  
  
"Just a few..."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Ow!" yelped Selphie from the kitchen.  
  
"Selphie, I told you I'd clean it up myself! You see, I just knew you were going to get hurt!" Tidus confessed.  
  
Tidus and Selphie was cleaning up a shatter remnants of a vase on the floor. Selphie had brought some flowers for Wakka in a way of saying thank you. Tidus was there, so he put them in a vase, but Selphie accidentally caused it to fall from the high place it was placed in. It crashed.  
  
"Geez, come on," he told her, dragging her to the sink. He took her bleeding hand from the cut of the glass, placed it under the faucet and turned the nob to release cool water onto her wound.  
  
It was only a small cut, but Tidus liked to take care of his friends even if he didn't know Selphie that much. He held her close, her back pressing against his chest, and he clasped a hand over hers underneath the rushing water. Selphie was blushing, wondering why she felt so warm and fuzzy near him. She couldn't possibly be in-  
  
"There, that's enough.... Go sit down," Tidus stated after turning the water off, taking a rag and drying her hand off and then his. She set herself down in a chair of a pair at a table while Tidus reached into a cabinet and grabbed a box of Band-Aids. "We always keep a large box of Band- Aids and bandages here basically, because we're always getting hurt in blitzball, you know."  
  
After taking the box, he sat down in the opposite chair of the pair and scooted over so the table was no longer between them. He dug into the box as Selphie watched him.  
  
"You live here with Wakka?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Yeah. I do," Tidus stated.  
  
"What about your mom or dad...?" asked Selphie. Once Tidus found the perfect size, he took her hand and sit it in the air between them.  
  
"Here, I've got it," he told her, unwrapping the bandied and pulling off each tab before wrapping it around her finger. She watched him as he did so intently. She began again.  
  
"I asked, 'what about your-"  
  
"My mom's dead, and my dad.... he's um... I don't know where he is exactly. He left me and my mother when I was very young," he confessed, once done with her cut. He shut the box and leaned his head into his left hand. "I don't know almost anything about him. Except that he was a star blitzball player."  
  
"So you follow in his footsteps as a way to get close to him?" asked Selphie. Tidus looked away toward the window.  
  
"I play blitzball because of the adrenaline, the excitement, and it's the only thing I can really do to ever measure up to his expectations..." Tidus muttered. Selphie blinked at him, confused at first, then smiled cheerfully.  
  
"I think he'd be proud of you," Selphie exclaimed. Tidus blinked at her, surprised.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yep, you're a good person to be proud of, Tidus. After all, I'm proud of you. I'm sure he is, too," Selphie told him. He gazed at her for a while, her words sinking into his head. Then he smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, Tidus. And thank you for not being mad about your vase."  
  
Tidus blinked at her.  
  
"That wasn't my vase."  
  
"....-=sniffle=- Mon, dat was da vase me mother gave to me...." uttered Wakka, staring down at the pile of broken pieces on the floor. Selphie hung her head and apologized.  
  
"Sorry....Wakka."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Episode of Symphony Remix:  
  
While Hikari takes care of the boys' injuries, Wakka and Lulu go on a double date with Tidus and Selphie at Gainsborough Burrow where Yuffie is serving as a waitress at the time. It is 4:30 and Professor Leon is still waiting for his student to come. Will Yuffie forget? Will Tidus stab Wakka with a fork? Will Sora and Riku finally get down and dirty?  
  
......  
  
HELL NO!!!!  
  
_._._._._._._._  
  
"When life gives you lemons, you must clone those lemons, and make super lemons." - Clone High  
  
. 


	12. Mood Swinging

Author's Note:  
  
Kiyda: Ahem!  
  
-=stands on stage at a microphone stand in Yuna's trainer clothes =-  
  
Kiyda: It has come to my attention (thanks to Gingestune) that some characters of Symphony Remix are out of character. In order to fix those serious errors, I have made it my duty to... actually, if you don't mind, I'm not gonna correct anything. Sephiroth will probably be more rough, and Leon's gonna be more reticent.  
  
.......  
  
Kiyda: -=sigh=- Whatever. Anyway, like my new outfit. It so rocks!!  
  
-=Riku walks on stage=-  
  
Riku: -=glare=- Dammit, you are one, stubborn attention seeker, aren't you?  
  
Kiyda: And I don't give a monkey on who knows it!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Sora: -=pops up behind the stage curtains=- Hey, does Yuffie forget in this one?  
  
Kiyda: Mmmm, you're gonna have to find out. -_-;;;;;; Someone threatened to pelt me with cupcakes if I didn't let Yuffie remember.  
  
Riku: -=rolls eyes=- Wouldn't have worked anyway, considering you rather eat cupcakes than cake. You hate cake, remember?  
  
Sora: I don't get that - I like cake!  
  
Kiyda: I like cake, just not the weird, old, crusty, dried up cake that tastes like hard styrophome. BLEH!!! ;P  
  
Riku: Whatever. -=turns to readers=- We have also been informed that the story happens to be a little more comedic than dramatic, and we have accepted and switched the second catagory to humour. She and I don't really mind, but it becomes more of a pressure to make the fanfiction a little more hilarious to the point where the reader is laughing his/her ass off.  
  
Sora: ^_^ Yes, this may come as a shocker, but we do have male readers!  
  
Kiyda: They're my buddies!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ After begging them and giving them the URL, they actually have been keeeping up with the story without having me to pressure them. They're excited about it, maybe not about the yaoi, but they actually enjoy my story! YAY!!!  
  
Baralai: -=comes out from the curtains as well=- You're an idiot.  
  
Kiyda: I know, but I'm a cute idiot!! And I'm your idiot!!  
  
^_^ I own Hikari, the kidnapper, the cats, Trinity, Haiku and Spikey.  
  
-_-;;; I don't, unfortunately, own Megatokyo t-shirts.Or Kingdom Hearts. Or Halo. NO RUBBING IN THE PAIN OF NOTTING OWNING KINGDOM HEARTS EITHER!!!!  
  
(And you all know if I did, I would have probably brought your Kingdom Hearts 2 by now and made it more of a shonen-ai than anything else..hee hee hee. I update really quick. ^_^;;; It's a sin having so much free time. When school starts, I'll probably only update every two weeks! Damn being in the optional classes. What am I - a super genius?!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 12. Mood Swinging  
  
.  
  
'he seems to be in a really bad mood...'  
  
In a cycle, her gentle hands continued to wrap the bandage around the bicep. She gazed up to her older brother, watching her like a hawk. She quickly darted her eyes back to her wrapping, but then drifted her jade eyes to the brunette slumping in the recliner.  
  
'he doesn't look all that happy either...' she thought. Once she was done, she took a piece of ducktape and slapped it on.  
  
"Ow!" yelped Riku. Hikari frowned and apologized as she stood up.  
  
"Sorry..." she said quietly as she turned her back to him, walking toward the kitchen. She placed the rest of the roll of cloth on the table along with the hydrogen peroxide beside it. She was about to fold the items into the first-aid kit labeled "In case of Sephiroth" when her eyes landed upon a dark figure in their back yard, sitting along the trunks of the yellow fruit trees.  
  
"I-I'll be right back, okay? There's a dog in the back yard; I have to get rid of. He's, um, eating Mom's roses," Hikari lied to her brother who was relaxing on the couch.  
  
"Right," he responded from the living room.  
  
"Thanks, Riku!" called back Hikari, already grabbing the first aid kit. She headed to the door and down the steps from the porch.  
  
The sitting dark figure immediately spotted her and began to retreat, but she stopped him.  
  
"No, wait!" called out Hikari. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at her. She stared at him, trying to form the words at her lips. "I... I want to help you."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and turned around to her halfway, gazing at her with a focused, emotionless expression.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because you're hurt... and.. well.... I'm going to patch up your wounds so sit down before I kick your ass myself!" she shouted, glaring at him. He blinked in surprise and plopped down on the grass with a thud. She smiled and spoke in appreciation, "Thank you!"  
  
Now that she had him right where she wanted, Hikari walked over to him, lowered herself to her knees and sat down the grass beside him near the yellow fruit trees.  
  
"Give me your arm," she ordered him. He blinked at, his face as blank as a chalkboard. She raised a brow at him and smiled like a mother at a frightened child over thunder. "C'mon... I promise I won't her you on purpose."  
  
Hikari reached for his arm, but he backed away. She tried once more, but each time he scooted back in fear as she attempted to touch his wound or even his arm. Finally she became fed up and tackled him onto his back. He stared at her, startled by this action and even more so as she pinned his hands above his head.  
  
"HA!" she exclaimed in victory.  
  
"Ah..." he was left speechless. What could he say? What could he do?  
  
(A/N: Okay, there are allot of things he could do, but I refuse to spoil the fanfiction, so there! ;P)  
  
With one hand still pressing his one wrist above his head, Hikari took his wounded arm down to inspect. Fortunately or unfortunately, the lazily bandaged wound was located around his bicep so in order to properly heal the injury he would be forced to take his shirt off.  
  
(Readers/Note: WHOO~HOO!!)  
  
Hikari blushed thinking about it. She had never really asked a guy to take off his shirt. With Sora, he only pulled up his sleeve, but this guy was wearing a long sleeve shirt. He couldn't pull up the sleeve too far, could he? 'No. No, he'll just have to take it off. It's not like... it's not like this is some kind of stripper bar or something! I just need him to take off his shirt... erm... this is going to be embarrassing. It shouldn't be, but it's going to be,' Hikari told herself.  
  
"Um, can you take off your shirt?" asked Hikari, timidly. She released his other wrist and merely sat upon him.  
  
"Why?" he asked, bluntly.  
  
"Well, um, in order to take care of injury, I'm going to have to see it better, and you're going to have to take off your shirt in order for me to do so..." she spoke to him a little louder. He blinked at her and closed his eyes as he sat up, pushing her off a little without meaning to, took the ends of his shirt, and pulled the black top over his head. She blinked at him, staring at his half naked form.  
  
'Wow, he's really... he's um.... oh, to put in so few of words...' Hikari was having trouble keeping track of her thoughts.... 'He's really handsome. He must work out allot like Riku. He doesn't look as muscular as my brother, but I bet Sora and him would pretty much be parallel in that area. Oops! I'm staring at him too long!'  
  
"Erm, you.... I- nevermind!" Hikari quickly blurted out. She took the cloth wrapped sloppily around his bicep and began unraveling.... but as she did, she made an important discovery.  
  
He wasn't human.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to Gainsborough Burrow! Hi, I'm Yuffie, and I'll be your waitress for today! What would you like to drink?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"Hey, Yuffie," greeted Wakka. Yuffie blinked and grinned at the sight of her friends.  
  
"Wakka! Tidus! What are you doing here?!" demanded Yuffie in excitement. Wakka smiled uneasily.  
  
"We're here on a double date," exclaimed Wakka.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you and Tidus were gay-"  
  
"WE'RE NOT!! At least, I don't think we are, are we?" Tidus asked , turning to Wakka. Wakka closed his eyes, resting his head into the palm of his hand.  
  
"No, mon, I'm afraid we're straight all de way," answered Wakka. Tidus sat back down as Yuffie came to a hypothesis.  
  
"So Wakka you're taking Lulu out on a date? And you're dating that girl with my teacher?" asked Yuffie eyeing both Lulu and Selphie.  
  
"YEP!" exclaimed Selphie. "You've met my older brother, Squally-chan, haven't you?"  
  
Yuffie blinked. "Squally-chan? OMG, I FORGOT TOTTALLY!!!" shouted Yuffie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leon glanced down at his watch.  
  
4:30 PM.  
  
'She is so dead...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I AM SO DEAD!!!!  
  
Yuffie broke into a run, tearing off her apron and quickly grabbing her gym bag of ninja equipment ready at the front desk.  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"Not now, I'm late for my tutoring lessons!" shouted Yuffie as she bolted out of the door.  
  
All the way, to the school, Yuffie ran down the streets of Zanarkand until she reached her school and burst through the door of her classroom.  
  
"Gomen nassaiiii-OOF!" Yuffie tripped over her shoelace and skidded across the slick, hardwood floors. She came to a stop at her teacher leather boots. She glanced up to find him in his natural attire of jeans not so tight or baggy, sneakers, and a white, tight t-shirt. She lowered her eyelids and sighed in depression.  
  
'Why do I always get in these awkward situation...?' wondered Yuffie to herself.  
  
Leon leaned down and picked up her gym bag as Yuffie crawled onto her feet. She was blushing a bright red in embarrassment and quickly dusted off her apron she still wore.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Professor Squall-"  
  
"It's Leon-"  
  
"-But I was at work at mom's restaurant, and she always needs help on the weekends, and I almost totally forgot and-....-=sigh=- I'm sorry..." Yuffie apologized, hanging her head as she twiddle with ends of her apron.  
  
"Apology accepted. Now suit up," Prof. Leon ordered, tossing the gym bag into her arms. Yuffie's face lighted up, and she grinned happily as she saluted him.  
  
"Yes sir!" she saluted and quickly unloaded her equipment out of her bag. Since she was still in her waitress attire, she was unsuited for combat. After unveiling the apron, Yuffie swiftly pulled on her belt full of shuriken stars and other ninja equipment and put on her headband. With one last tie she was ready. She had changed into some clothes Hikari had lent her: a "Evil Miho" T-shirt and some jean flares with a red strip down the sides. She only trusted her sneakers instead of any type of boots.  
  
"Ready?" asked Yuffie, posing in a fighting stance. Her mouth fell at the weapon he rested on his shoulder.  
  
It was a large, slick, metal blade, with the body barrel and leather handle of an old western gun. A small keychain, the replica of the pendent dangling from his necklace, was attached to the end of the handle. She blinked in wonder.  
  
"Wow. That's a very cool sword, Professor," spoke Yuffie. She then grinned slyly. "Are you sure you wanna use that?"  
  
Reticently, Leon nodded. He set the gun's tip against the floor instead of resting on his shoulder. He lifted it back into the air and maintained a fighting stance.  
  
"Ready?" Yuffie asked. She smiled. "Okay, go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was silence in the house of Jenova as Riku and Sora sat in opposite sides of the living room: Riku rested on the sofa and Sora in a recliner. They were minding their own business, consumed in their own thoughts full of anger and frustration.  
  
'How can she be so stupid?! What kind of idiot wants to heal her kidnapper?! She defended him, too. What's up with that?! Geez, why the hell does she do things she does?! She's so damn confusing, like all women. She's nice and pretty and kind, too damn forgiving. Almost nothing like her brother, who's reckless and temperamental and cocky and... and he's really a great guy,' Sora spoke in his internal thoughts. ' I can't believe what he said back there. Why did he want to take the blame?! He would've been killed.... At least, I don't think that guy was bluffing when he said he's kill us both if we didn't say. Riku's has a great heart, and he might just do anything to protect his little sister...and me, I guess...'  
  
Gliding his eyes over Riku, Sora watched him from his lazy position in the chair. Riku as laying on the sofa with his arms folded over his abdomen and one foot dangling off of the couch. His seagreen eyes were steady on the ceiling.  
  
'He looks so calm and collected....but he gets upset just like everyone else. And when he gets upset, he gets kill-happy,' Sora mentioned mentally in his head. Sora continued to watch his every movement, the rise and fall of his breath and the opening and closing of his eyes as he blinked. Sora began to preach in his thoughts once more as he watched his bishounen friend, 'He's really, very beautiful... okay, I admit, I think Riku's beautiful. No big deal, Riku is just very attractive. It'd be hard not to feel something from him. It's not only his physical appearance that makes him appealing. His courage, his integrity, and his love just make him even more- Wait, did I just say love? No, wait, that can't be right. I didn't, did I? And what if I did, that wouldn't mean I was in luh..luh... Dammit, Sora, you are not falling for -'  
  
"Riku!" Sora exclaimed bluntly, pointing his brows together in frustration. Riku turned to look at him with a curious expression.  
  
"What?" he asked. Sora panicked.  
  
"Huh? Uhm, uh, nothing! Nothing, really. I..." Sora began, but sighed when his words failed him. He sat up in the recliner, pressing his forearms against his thighs. He smiled at Riku, gently. "I really think what you did back there, the whole 'I threw it' thing?" he finished. "I think that was really heroic thing to do. That took allot of guts. And a lot of heart."  
  
Riku blushed slightly at his words, but turned away. He bit his tongue, then glanced back at Sora, giving him a genuine smile. "Forget it. I just didn't want to be alone, you know?" assured Riku.  
  
"Alone?" asked Sora, confused. Riku sat up and leaned against the back of the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, if you had died or gone away or something.... I would be all alone. I wouldn't have any friends or... or anything. It'd just be me and Hikari again. Together and without anyone else in the world..." Riku told Sora, his head lifted to the ceiling as he stared at it as if it were about to fall apart. Sora could feel an emptiness crawl over him. He felt a pitiful and little sympathetic toward Riku.  
  
"W-Well," began Sora. He wasn't all sure he should be telling Riku this or letting him further into his feelings, afraid Riku would only run amok. But Sora threw away his doubts and lifted his blue eyes to Riku's form again. "I would have been alone, too, if something had happened to you. I just.."  
  
Why was it so hard? Sora felt this big chunk of cement in his throat. He didn't want Riku to know everything about him. He didn't want more people to feel so attached to. Sora only wanted a close friend. He wanted someone he could depend on no matter what. He wanted someone to be buried within him and to never leave him.  
  
"Sora... Sora!" Riku called out. Sora glanced up to see Riku gazing back at him. Riku smiled.  
  
"I'm listening," he told him. Sora's eyes were brought back to life, and he just let the words spill.  
  
"I would never let any harm come to you. It would be okay with me if he killed me, but I don't want anyone to touch you. You're my best friend, Riku. You've become closer to me than almost anyone else has ever had," Sora told him. Riku blinked in surprise. Sora continued. "I know that it might sound weird, but I don't want you to ever leave. You're my closest friend. Somehow, you've come to feel like a soul mate. And so soon."  
  
(A/N: o_o; Soul mates technically don't have to be your lover. Just wanted to make that obvious...)  
  
Riku was speechless. What could he say? He had never had anyone spill his guts before him or deep confessions. It was mind job, telling him this. He didn't know what to make of it. All he knew was that Sora was acting very vulnerable. He trusted Riku, allot, and they had only met about a day or two ago.... 'What does he mean by all that? He won't let any harm come to me? Or anyone to touch me? I don't get it... Am I bestfriend or a boyfriend? I don't... I don't understand...' Riku confessed in his thoughts. 'I guess... I guess Sora has come so close to me, too, in such a short amount of time. He is someone so kind and nice; it's hard not to enjoy his company. I think....'  
  
"Yikes, I think Hikari left the water running, by mistake..." Sora spoke, getting up from his seat and walking into the kitchen.  
  
'I think he feels like a soul mate to me, too...'  
  
"Sora...?"  
  
Sora turned around to see Riku standing in the kitchen, too. Sora blinked at his unusual, tender expression. His heart beat rose.  
  
"What is it, Riku?"  
  
'And I think...'  
  
Riku draped his arms around Sora's waist, bringing both of them into an embrace.  
  
'I'm falling in love with him...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Next Episode of Symphony Remix:  
  
While Yuffie and Leon are battling it out, Hikari is discovering more and more about her mysterious kidnapper. Can there be a variety of colors for blood to take? Or is he the only one in the world that bleeds GREEN?! And what about Selphie and Tidus? Is Selphie the only one feeling the chemistry, or is Tidus beginning to have doubts about his undying love for the silverhaired angel? Not only that, but Riku and Sora are just becoming closer and closer together...will they finally realize their true feelings? Or are they too busy freezdrying their feet?!  
  
Find out in Chapter 13. Heart Breaker!!  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
  
"It's mine.... my own... my precious...." - Golem, random fangirls/fanboys, my bestfriend named Trinity, and me 


	13. Heart Breaker

Author's Note:  
  
Kiyda: -=sitting on the bed at her laptop ina gymn shorts and old shirt=- Gomen nasai, minna-san. I was busy with depression, cupcakes, boys, karate, backtoschool shopping, killing my brother, my bestfriend Natsune, and Vikky- kun. Oh yeah, and Yami no Matsuei. Not to mention, writer's block.  
  
Riku: -=leaning against the bedroom wall=- You always have writer's block.  
  
Kiyda: o.o Well, yeah, I guess. So many were demanding that they kiss already, but I kinda hate for couples to rush into relationships. I want alot of hinting and flufffing before they fully get it on. And from that point on, I'll have to jack it up to Rated R when they start to have sex like all the time.  
  
Sora: You know? We are both in the room. -=laying upside down on the bed=-  
  
Kiyda: -_-;;; Does it look like I care? No, I didn't think so.  
  
Hisoka: Idiot.  
  
Kiyda: (O_O)  
  
Sora: O.o  
  
Riku: O_- Nani?  
  
Kiyda: -=glomps=- YES, SATAN, THERE IS A GOD!!!!!!!  
  
Hisoka: Damn Tsuzuki. Damn him to the firey hells of the earth for dragging me here.  
  
Tsuzuki: -=runs off into the night=- FINALLLY!!!! HERSHEY THEME PARK, HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiyda: -= shouts to the heavens=- GOD OF BOYFRIENDS!!!! HOW I WORSPHIP THEE!!!! ANSWER MY GODDESS DAMN PRAYER, DAMMIT!!!! BRING ME A BISHIE!!! C'MON MAN!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 13. Heart Breaker  
  
.  
  
"... I don't... I don't get it..." murmured Hikari.  
  
Her kidnapper narrowed his eyes at her as he watched her stare at his injury. Hikari's eyes were wide with shock and surprise as she stared upon his wound.  
  
'...green blood...?' she finished thorough her thoughts. She tenderly placed a gentle finger on the path of emerald ooze on his arm.  
  
"Ahh!" he gasped, jolting his head up.  
  
"Sorry!" cried out Hikari in apology. She smeared a smother of green blood on her finger and brought it to her eyes. She rubbed it between her fingers, but it refused to go away. She glanced down at the young man she mounted on the ground.  
  
"Why do you bleed green? Do you have some rare blood disease?" asked Hikari. Most of her life, Hikari only wanted to be two things: a pro blitzball player or a doctor. Her father and mother encouraged the doctor career and forced her to get head start by reading many books about special disease or medical techniques. But she had never heard anything about blood being turned into another color.  
  
"No," he answered shortly. He gazed at her quietly as she inspected the liquid on her fingers. She sighed and took the ends of her shirt into her other hand.  
  
"Now I have to get it off somehow...." muttered Hikari, about to wipe the liquid onto her shirt.  
  
Nonetheless, the kidnapper took her hand smeared by his emerald blood and grabbed the back of her head with his other hand.  
  
"What are you - MMM!!"  
  
Her dirty fingers entered her mouth, touching her tongue. She blinked, cutting her own words off by herself. He watched her gently and intently and murmured, "Taste it. It won't hurt you..."  
  
She blinked, then drifted her eyes closed as she licked her own fingers clean of his blood. He pulled her fingers out too soon..  
  
"Mmm!" she whimpered, opening her eyes. He released her hand, but slowly, withdrew his other grasp on her head and slide down her back to her waist.  
  
"I know... it should taste good," spoke the young man, gazing at her, softly and devoid of all feelings. She licked her finger tips and dried them with her shirt. She looked down at him, ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't - I just - Why did you let me taste your blood?" asked Hikari, looking at him apologetically. He blinked, hesitant to respond.  
  
"Because I felt this warm feeling from you emitting into me.... You weren't rejecting me, and I didn't want you to... I didn't want your warmth to leave me," he confessed. "I wanted to please you."  
  
Hikari blinked at him, confused at first, but she blushed when she realized what he was trying to say. She smiled to herself and inhaled deeply, trying to escape to the surface of her red face.  
  
"If you like me, you could just say it. You don't have to kidnap me or let me have some of your blood," Hikari told him, her hair secluding her eyes.  
  
"You're not... upset...are you?" he asked, almost worried. She smiled, shaking her head and revealing her glowing jade eyes.  
  
"No, no I'm not. I think... I think I like you, too," Hikari confessed, grinning like a little girl. The young man could swear a strange heat was rising to his cheeks. He wondered... was he actually blushing?!  
  
"You have very sweet blood," confessed Hikari, smiling down at him.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't taste anything..." confessed the young man, turning his head in another direction than in hers. He was trying to overcome his blushing dilemma.  
  
"Hey... what's your name?" asked Hikari. He glanced at her sideways.  
  
"It's Broken."  
  
Hikari blinked. She gazed at him, confused and clueless. "Broken. That's a funny name," she commented.  
  
"You don't have to call me Broken. You can call me whatever you-"  
  
"NO! No, that's not really what I meant!" exclaimed Hikari. She sighed and folded her arms and leaned forward, lying on his chest and gazing at him. "Um, Broken, if I like you and you like me....then....are we a couple?"  
  
"A couple?" asked Broken, slightly confused. Hikari blushed alight pink.  
  
"Well, yeah, are we? I mean...what else would we be...?" asked Hikari.  
  
"What is a couple?" asked Broken with a look of curiosity and cluelessness. Hikari furrowed her eyebrows at him in a pout. She sighed, and then smiled at him gently.  
  
"A couple is two people who are in love with each other.... They kiss, they make out, hold hands... you know, those sort of things..." Hikari murmured to them.  
  
He gazed at her softly and viligantly, watching her every breath, feeling her breasts against his chest, and her heart beating within it. "You mean... lovers?" he asked.  
  
Hikari blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah. Lovers, I guess," she agreed.  
  
"Then you will be my heart," Broken told her. "You will give your heart to me?"  
  
Hikari stared at him, unsure of how to react or what to say. Slowly, a smile drew across her lips and a pink flush across her cheeks.  
  
"My heart is yours. Be careful with it; it breaks easily," she told him, softly. He drew his hand from his side and brushed her silver hair from her face.  
  
"I'm happy," he told her with a somber look. She frowned in a pout.  
  
"You don't look happy," she said.  
  
"How do you look when you're happy?" asked Broken, wearing the black expression from before.  
  
"You smile. See?" Hikari instructed, smiling with gentle lips. He copied her action, only his smile was more of an arrogant smirk. Hikari laughed at his smile and began to shake with giggles.  
  
"You look like Riku! My older brother! He smirks more than he smiles," she choked out between laughter.  
  
"Is that a bad thin-"  
  
"But you look so handsome when you smile and smirk. Riku just looks cocky..." Hikari told him. Broken blinked at her and smirked as Hikari sat up and cracked her fingers outwardly.  
  
"Well!" she began in a yawn as she stretched, "I think we should take care of that wound of yours before it gets really bad, okay?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ri..Riku..."  
  
Sora's arms hung loosely to his side as Riku's arms embraced him, encircled around his waist. Sora was about an inch shorter that Riku so his head was just above Riku's shoulder. Sora was buried in his thoughts and his thoughts were buried in Riku. However, none seemed so demanding, so appealing to him as the few minutes he would be able to stay in Riku's embrace. Over and over in his head, he was repeatedly telling himself he wasn't enjoying this even though his body could say otherwise.  
  
'I shouldn't like Riku. I shouldn't! He's my best friend! This is a friendly hug! Not a I-want-you-to-be-mine-forever-now-come-with-me-and- let's-go-do-something-naked-in-the-dark-of-my-room hug.' The moment Sora spoke of that in his thoughts, the more he began to think of it and the more he became hard. And then widened his eyes in panic. 'OH SHIT!! You're in hug! No getting erotic! NO GETTIN EROTIC!!! He can feel it, dammit!!'  
  
Sora inhaled deeply, trying to control his anxiety and his sexual organs in his pants. 'Okay, calm down. Don't get upset. Even if this isn't one of those romance novels hug, it's still very cool. And I admit it, I get aroused thinking about Riku in that way. But the reality slap is, Riku doesn't. He doesn't like me back. He doesn't think of me in that way. This is not a hug so he can feel my groin. He's just being friendly. Or... he's trying to say something. Why is Riku hugging me? What did I do?'  
  
"Riku? What's wrong-"  
  
"Sora, I..."  
  
Leaning down somewhat, Riku was leaning his head into Sora's shoulder, and his warm breath became upon Sora's skin. Sora's skin trembled although he tried to hide it by gripping a hand into a fist. Riku didn't seem to notice. All he noticed, all he cared about, was Sora's heartbeat and his own. He couldn't help it. This warm, wonderful feeling in his chest descended upon him whenever Sora was near. And Sora was so very near.  
  
"I think.. you've become so close to me. You're my best friend. You're..... like that part of me that's been missing," Riku smiled into Sora's shoulder as he chuckled. "I guess I seem like a total perv, but I feel better when you're around. I just wanted to hug you because I..."  
  
But he couldn't say it. No. Why should he? Was he really in love with Sora? And if he was, was that something he should really say only a couple of days after meeting him? He's falling. He hadn't fallen yet. But it was true.  
  
"I think I've found what everyone searches for all their lives. I think you're my soul mate, too," Riku confessed.  
  
Sora stare passed Riku's silver hair. Then a broad smile spread across his lips. He forcefully embraced Riku back, knocking him a few steps back. Riku blinked in confusion as Sora suddenly hugged him back. Sora buried his face into Riku's hair and pressed his the side of his head against his.  
  
"You are not a perv, you bastard," Sora cursed. He opened his eyes from squeezing them shut.  
  
'That did not come out right...' Sora re-thought. (A/N: What do you mean that's not a word?!)  
  
Riku laughed. "Sorry."  
  
"Geez, Riku. You're a drama queen," Sora exclaimed.  
  
"I learned from the best," Riku shot back playfully.  
  
"Mmmph!" Sora pouted. He then swept his worries away and tightened his arms. "Riku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me you won't ever change?"  
  
"Promises are easily kept and easily broken."  
  
"Just promise me, ya bastard."  
  
"-=chuckle=- Yeah, alright. I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Welllllllllll...  
  
"Hand me the hydrogen peroxide..."  
  
...it hadn't been what Yuffie expected it to be.  
  
Prof. Leon had cuts all over his arms and legs from the shuriken stars. Yuffie had thoroughly planned what would take place for tutoring lesson: she throw stars, he would dodge, they'd throw fits at each other and then he'd try to kill her. And then she'd whoop his ass.  
  
'But... this wasn't what I intended!'  
  
"Stay still, ya cry baby!" exclaimed Yuffie. Actually, before he could whoop her ass she whooped his. It's what she was used to, but that look on his face-  
  
Yuffie raised her gaze to her patient's face. He was watching the left wall, as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. His eyes were steady, not focused, just steady and somber as if lost in his own little world. She glared at him and yanked off a bandaid, causing him to yelp in pain(and agony).  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"On second thought, maybe we should let that cut breathe a little..." Yuffie muttered, signifying that she was doing for the better and not because she secretly blamed him for being so lost when really she did feel a little frustrated and angry with him. After all, being smarted than her and better than her at sword capabilities, not to mention being the tutor, she figure he would've dodged out of the way of her ninja stars. 'But noooooo... he was completely avalanched and was unable to defend himself. What a wuss,' she reviewed in her thoughts. Yuffie placed the first aid equipment back into the white plastic box labeled "In case of invasion of rabid, ill-tempered, man-eating, alien, hissing geese from the planet Neptune" and went over to another wall to where her gym bag resided to place it back in, leaving Professor Leon to get up and ignore her by staring outside the large glass window.  
  
'Arrgh, I feel so helpless...' cursed Prof. Leon in his brain. Over and over in his head, the vision remained. 'It was all so fast. So swift. Such a quick dive below the surface. I couldn't - I couldn't even see the sharp, metal stars leave her fingertips. It brought back....'  
  
Instantly, his eyes began to widen as he placed his hand onto the glass window that reached from floor to ceiling. His strength broke.  
  
Sudden boom.  
  
Sound disappeared.  
  
Collapse.  
  
Shattered glass.  
  
Breaking.  
  
Breaking down.  
  
Everything.  
  
Her scream.  
  
Then all screaming.  
  
'....old memories....'  
  
Thud.  
  
"Just what are you doing now, you big baby?! You better not be attacking me from behind as pay.....back..." Yuffie's flow of words stopped before they could hurt more than intended to be. From that point on, he would never see him the same way again.  
  
Dropped onto his knees, Squall was in a insightful state of an unknown emotion. His hands were still clasped onto the window as his head hung between his open arms like a dead man chained to a wall. A dead man with the breath of the living but without the living breath.  
  
Screaming.  
  
Fire.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
Blood.  
  
Muscle.  
  
Bone.  
  
Tissue.  
  
Blood.  
  
Fire.  
  
Collapse.  
  
Everything.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
Gone.  
  
"Pro...Professor..." Yuffie muttered, hardly audible to who she spoke to. She watched with wide, worried eyes, hoping to Kami-samma that she hadn't caused the state he was in. She had already done so much to her teacher, bothering him, annoying him, tackling him, arguing with him, despising him, and attacking him. She couldn't stand another load of guilt stacked upon the rest. He was hurting her, couldn't he see? While she was hurting him, he was hurting her. She hoped so much that she hadn't caused whatever this was. But soon she realized, she was selfish. Those feelings of only her guilt. Yuffie Kisaragi was a very selfish girl.  
  
"....everything..." escaped from Squall's lips. Yuffie blinked, awakening from her thoughts as she watched him.  
  
"What..?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Squall's body trembled, and his fingers tightened on the smooth glass causing a rubb sound with his sweat. Like he was holding something back, he tried to stop his trembling and let the words slip from his lips once more.  
  
"....everyone..." he whispered under his breath. Now in more of a sob, he let his head droop even more from his shoulders and the words leave his mouth again. "... and... and blood... fire..... glass"  
  
Sound.  
  
Breathless.  
  
Shattered glass.  
  
Blood.  
  
Fire.  
  
"... screaming... all of them... they were... they're-"  
  
Collapse.  
  
Break.  
  
Broken.  
  
Flesh.  
  
Fire.  
  
Bone.  
  
Blood.  
  
Silence.  
  
"....dead..." he whispered in an exhale. Slowly.... droplets of clear liquid began to squeeze from wide eyes and caress down his cheeks.... The tears fell onto the hardwood floor like the first drops of rain. The images flooded his brain like a raging sea from a dam into his brain, consuming him and all around him. His eyes squeezed shut as his hands began to ball into fists. Suddenly, he uttered one entire scream.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!"  
  
The tears continued to drop onto the floor as his sobs remained unheard in shake of his body.  
  
Yet.  
  
All was silenced.  
  
Dropping onto her knees, Yuffie embraced him from behind, barely able to wrap her arms around his shoulder and waist, but more than enough from him to feel her warm, comforting presence. She smiled as she held him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Please...." she whispered into his ear. "I'm here... and I'll listen. I will listen to everything you say... and don't say. And in the end..." she paused. "I will understand. And I will be here for you and only you."  
  
Squall stared into the ground, not knowing what to say or think. For the first time in a long time, he felt... something so warm enveloping his heart. Someone was listening. Someone was here. He was not alone. He was not alone.  
  
He was not alone.  
  
Finally feeling secure and assured, Squall's body unwind; his muscles relaxed. He turned to her head resting on his shoulder with the streams of tears still wet on his cheeks. His face was full of emotions like despair and exhaustion and worry and pain and anger and sorrow and misery and confusion and abandonment and woe , but.....  
  
Yuffie gazed back at him and smiled warmly.  
  
She was the one hope in his Pandora's box.  
  
With that going unsaid, Squall turned to her, letting go of the glass as support, and collapsed into her arms, burying his face in her bosom. She was casted back from standing on her knees to sitting on her bum and holding his head in her arms. She blinked in surprise, then smiled as she embraced him like a lost child into a mother's arms. "I will listen to every word you say.... and don't say..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Episode of Symphony Remix:  
  
Why the hell didn't Tidus and Selphie and Lulu and Wakka Baka show up??!!! Oh well, who gives a monkey -  
  
So basically Hikari has a new found boyfriend and Sora and Riku still aren't heating things up?!! But don't worry, what comes around leaps off the bridge first as Leon and Yuffie become some what of a..... COUPLE???!!!  
  
Could this be?! Has that cold bastard fencing teacher finally have warmed up to one of his worst students?! Can Yuffie truly admit her own feelings for her mean, damn goodlooking superior?! But... but a teacher and his student... could never..... really be... (O_O) THAT WOULD BE ILLEE- GAAL!!!!  
  
Yay! It's all happenin' in the chappenin': Chapter 14. Don't Fix it  
  
O.o Chapter title may change, Kami-samma knows.  
  
Review please! Or suffer my uncle's cousin's nephew's niece's friend's roommate's lobster's wrath!!!!!  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
  
"There's good in everyone. Even though you can't see it, it's there. I know it's there. I can feel it. Even Satan was once an angel. I hope that you see it within him. I hope you see him for who really is and not who he pretends to be." - Catherine Jospehine Watson, author of Crying Sky  
  
. 


	14. Anonymous

Author's Note:  
  
Okay, first of all, I realize it's been along time and now I see why writers take a long time to send in their work considering the rest of your life you have to deal with(take for instance, SCHOOL). I'm really really sorry. This time it took three weeks instead of two. Sorry.  
  
Second, I'd like to know the idiot that posted that review signed "..." that asked if he/she could be my crush since I have none at the momment. You can't be my crush if I don't know who you are!!!  
  
Third, let's take a good look at Miss Aerith Strife. -=pulls out tiny rod, glasses, and a pull out poster of Aerith in a bikini=-  
  
Kiyda: Okay, here we go. Let's point out the obvious: she's hot. For a mother, she is very hot. And still young, to boot. So what do young, hot, STILL MARRIED mothers do? In Aerith's case, she acts very maturely, being the solo owner of a restaurant, and tries to take care of everything without her husband, Cloud Strife. Now, usually, Aerith is quite strong, quiet, and gentle, but when it comes to her lazy, trouble-making son, Aerith gets out of hand. Well, wouldn't you, if your son got into fights almost ever weekend, slept under bridges, and once mooned the principle.  
  
Sora: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I mooned the principle?!  
  
Riku: O_O  
  
Kiyda: Well, you will. I think. Lemme check -= flips through the script=- No, I think you did that once in the past. Whatever, MOOing on, I think you guys have noticed Aerith curses alot.  
  
Riku: Eeeeeeyup.  
  
Sora: Definately.  
  
Kiyda: Well, that's what I think Aerith would've done. Or just how I would've done it. You know, Aerith's one of those people that are super nice one minute, then dead seriously angry in a loud way. I bet it frightens Cloud, too. She frightens everyone.  
  
Sora: There's really nothing you can do about it. 'Cept make her more kinder in the story.  
  
Riku: And fix Leon. He went insane with you trying to make him more reticent.  
  
Kiyda: O_o Oopsydaisy. I gotta fix that. But I don't want to!! Nooooooooo!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!! -=leaps out of the window, laughing insanely into the night=-  
  
Sora: .;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Riku: _;  
  
Sora: . Um, Kiyda? Kiyda-chan? KIYDA WATSON, PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES BACK ON; YOU'RE SCARING THE CHILDREN!!!!! -=leaps out of window and chases after her=-  
  
Riku: -_-; Right, anyway, goodluck with the show. Break a leg, and be sure to review afterwords or I'll have to come to your house n' kill you all.  
  
Readers: -=hee hee hee=- -=evil grin=- You woudn't stand a chance. -=picturing Riku topless and chained to a wall=-  
  
Kiyda: WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Holy cheese on rye, where the hell is my tazer?! BACK! BACK, I SAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 14. Anonymous  
  
"Promise what?"  
  
In a split second, they skidded back from each other - actually, it was Riku who shoved Sora away. Riku backed up against the opposite kitchen counter as Sora collapsed into the cabinet under the sink and hit his head on the pipe as he tried to get back up.  
  
"OW!" cried out Sora, immediately grasping the lump rising from his head.  
  
There was Hikari, interrupting their little "kodak moment" by walking in on them in the Jenova's Kitchen. Filled with a little bit of worry and guilt, Riku left his position and leaned down to see if Sora was all right (although he could tell by the loud "ow", that he was not) and to help him out.  
  
"Sora, you okay?" asked Riku, spying underneath the sink. Sora glared at him through on eye open.  
  
"Geez, what do you think, Riku?!" snapped Sora. Riku rolled his eyes, realizing he sort of deserved it and that his question was actually quite stupid. Never-the-less, Riku offered his help in an outstretched hand. Sora took it, without reflecting on the moment, and popped out of the cabinet.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry okay, Hikari, just sort of surprised me, all right?" explained Riku. Sora winced as he continued to gentle tap his bruised noggin, hoping there was no lump.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Sora replied.  
  
Hikari glared at them with narrowed eyes, suspicious of what was taking place a moment ago and why Sora had fallen into the cabinet underneath the sink.  
  
"What were you two doing?" requested Hikari, folding her arms over her chest and looking at Riku questioningly.  
  
"We were just..." Riku paused.  
  
For what stood behind Hikari was the kidnapper, aka, Broken. He stood some feet back, his arms hanging off his body, standing there like a marionette without it's strings. He looked different from before. He didn't look as threatening. Yet, Riku was still very surprised and very unsettled by the kidnapper's presence in the home.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" snapped Riku, shoving past Hikari and appearing in Broken's face. Broken awoke from his thoughts and leaned back from the invasion of space. Sora blinked in surprise as Hikari panicked.  
  
"Wait - Riku - don't-"  
  
"Get out, NOW!!" commanded Riku, shoving Broken back some feet toward the living room. Hikari tugged onto Riku's sleeve, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Riku, please, listen to me -"  
  
Sora darted his eyes from Hikari to Riku, a conclusion rising above his clouded thoughts. 'Hikari: worried. Riku: angry. Anger bad. Worry bad. Um....' Sora was so confused. Nonetheless, an angry Riku was worse than a worried Hikari so what did Sora do?  
  
"Riku!"  
  
"What the hell is it- MMPH!!!"  
  
Sora tackled Riku as he turned around, right of the blue, onto the couch. The only problem is that in doing so, Sora also tackled his lips.  
  
'Well, this was unexpected,' considered Hikari as she watched the two boys collapse onto the sofa, mouth on mouth. Broken watched in wonder and amazement. He was so utterly confused. Why did they have their mouths pressed together? Why do they -  
  
In an instant, Broken felt a soft touch at his arm. He glanced down to see Hikari holding onto his forearm. There was sea of concern in her eyes as she gazed up to him.  
  
"Broken, are you okay? Did Riku hurt you?" she asked him. Broken tried to smile, but all that came out was his smirk.  
  
"No. I am unharmed," he told her. Hikari smiled brightly as she sighed.  
  
"Oh. That's good..." Hikari told him. She encircled her arms around his waist, burying her face into his shirt. Broken gazed down at her confused, startled, and at the same time amuse. He felt something warm coming from her. It was beating slower to a soft rate. It felt so strange so wonderful. So warm and soft... if only he could have such a thing...  
  
Meanwhile on the couch...  
  
'Oh shit...' Sora thought. 'Only a few seconds... um.... what can I do, what can I do, what can I do to stall evil Riku for a while? Um, tap-dance is out of the question, telling jokes, erm, impressions, ah - damn, I don't have a lot of time left until I come for air. Forgive me, Dad, I'm just going to entertain him for a while.... why I am always put into these kind of situations... just remember it's for Hikari......' Sora paused as he separated his lips from Riku's. He breathed in his scent of lotion and skin.  
  
'No.'  
  
Sora placed his lips back onto Riku, grinding his hips into Riku's, causing him to gasp.  
  
'This is for me.'  
  
Riku's eyes widened in shock as Sora pressed so tightly against him. 'What's happening? What's he doing? What's he... what's he doing to me? I feel so... kami-sama, I feel like he's arousing something in me..... It feels... so good. Really good. Sora... ah... I...' Riku's thoughts faded as Sora's tongue moved into his mouth, lapping and struggling with Riku's. Sora continued to play at Riku's mouth, causing moans from Riku's throat, only making Sora' harder. Sora never let go of his mission to make him busy, but he never released this growing desire for him and his body either.  
  
Sora's hands traveled down to Riku's pants and lifted his shirt high enough for Sora to hold tightly to his hips as Sora grinded enough harder into him causing Riku to gasp and moan shortly... Sora grinned to himself, mischievously. He tried to hide this smirk, but Riku could definitely see his devious smile. Riku was thoroughly convinced that Sora wasn't his first. Sora was telling the truth. He wasn't a virgin.  
  
Hikari blinked at the gasps and the moans and glanced over to the two boys on the couch. Broken broke away from Hikari and walked over to the sofa. He peered over the couch to find them "inflamenco el grande". (A/N: XD) Broken tossed a look back at Hikari. Hikari was all freaked out. Her brother was getting it on with another boy on the family couch. Not only that, but he was getting it on in front of HER. It wasn't his homosexual desire that frightened her, it was just the fact they were doing in the same room. Hikari tried to overcome this anxiety, shock, uncomfortableness and fear, by walking over and taking Broken's hand.  
  
"Um, here, I'll walk you out!" Hikari declared, she dragged him to the door, but before she could say her farewell, Broken kissed her. He closed his eyes, and he met her lips with his own. She gasped and he took this invitation as he slipped his tongue into the warm, damp chamber of her mouth. For a while, they continued to kiss until Hikari reluctantly broke the kiss. She inhaled deeply before opening her eyes and quickly and energetically said -  
  
"Bai!"  
  
SLAMN!  
  
Hikari pressed her back against the door and heaved a deep sigh as she smiled to herself. She surrendered to a dreamy daze until her brother's moans awoke her. She sighed and marched over to the living room and stood in front of the duo. She glared at the two with narrowed eyes and a look of unamusement.  
  
"So... Sora," murmured Riku as Sora continued to grind into his hips while at the same kissing and licking Riku's face and neck. Riku entwined his fingers into Sora's hair and watched his soulmate with half lidded eyes.  
  
'I can't believe this happening...' stirred Riku in his thoughts  
  
'I can't believe this happening...' Sora mused in his mind  
  
Riku gripped harder to his hair. 'And my one soul mate...'  
  
Sora brushed his tongue against his. 'And the one whom I love....'  
  
'...is-"  
  
"Ahem-"  
  
Both of their eyes shot open, and both instantly leaped away from the other as if the magnetic pull between them was turned inside-out. Hikari rolled her eyes and seated herself on the coffee table as the two boys regain their breath and the few sanity that remained.  
  
'Crap! Hikari just saw the whole thing! Dammit, this really so embarrassing. C'mon, c'mon, think of a good excuse..... uh...' Sora searched his thoughts for an answer.  
  
'SHIT!! Was she there the whole time?! Oh dear gawd, I'm so gonna die.. Dad's gonna kill me....' Riku groaned in his head as he placed a hand over his eyes.  
  
"Hikari! I'm sorry about that. I was just teaching Riku... a..." Sora gave Riku a nervous "help me out here - I'm dying!" look and Riku gave him a blank "what the hell do you want me to say?!" look while Sora replied with a "anything!" look and Riku demanded with another "like what, you ass fucker!?" as Sora looked at him with a pushing look of "something that makes sense, you uncle fucker!"  
  
Hikari glanced between the two, wondering what they were doing while exchanging glances. Still, she just assumed it was some "lover thing" that boys do and waited patiently for an explanation. However, this little internal conversation of "looks" between the boys only lasted for about five seconds.  
  
"A...a few tips! Yeah, Sora was just showing me, um, how to..." Riku was searching for the right words, but Sora broke in to provide them.  
  
"Get laid!" Sora stated bluntly. Hikari's attention was immediately drawned like Riku's. Riku gave him an inquiring look, but Sora ignored him and grinned like a confidant, happy idiot.  
  
"Really?" asked Hikari, resting her head into a hand supported by her folded arms over her chest. "You give lessons?"  
  
"Um, yeah! Of course, I do! Five bucks a lesson!" Sora declared, displaying five fingers. His smile turned into a nervous one as he felt the sturdy, menacing, furious, flaming glare of his bestfriend and soulmate.  
  
"Um, how about a discount...?"  
  
"....."  
  
"... free?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dammit, we're gonna be late!"  
  
A sea of metal, shiny vehicles was packed and squeezed into the streets of the city so tightly that not one could travel more than a few centimeters. Horns honked and many sounds were made in effort to move traffic, but unfortunately, like a stubborn child, it remained to stay awake and in one defined spot. Going absolutely NOWHERE. (A/N: Ah, the pain....x.x)  
  
Bam! Tidus pounded a fist into the side of the car as he leaned his head out.  
  
"HEY! Don't dent the car!" exclaimed the taxi driver from the front seat. Tidus didn't bother to glance back to him, and instead, he sighed a great pathetic sigh and turned over to Wakka.  
  
"How long de we have to get there?" Tidus demanded. Wakka unfolded an arm behind his head and took a watch from his pocket, studied it, then shrugged as he placed it back in his pocket and folded the arm back behind a head.  
  
"'Bout five minutes..." Wakka informed him lazily. Tidus groaned.  
  
"How can you be so relaxed!? We're gonna be late!!" exclaimed Tidus.  
  
"Don' worry, mon. Whatever will be, will be!" confessed Wakka.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?! You may be okay with being murdered by our coach, but I'm not willing to have my ass kicked!" snapped Tidus. Selphie blinked curiously into her thoughts.  
  
"I wonder what's holding up traffic..." mused Selphie.  
  
"Let's check the radio..." Lulu suggested. Tidus impatiently groaned again, covering his eyes with one hand. 'Dammit, how did I get stuck in this mess...' thought Tidus.  
  
{......Traffic is backed up throughout I-40 to the intersection of Poplaur and Greenbrew. There seems to be some car accident between two men that is taking allot of police officers to control. One of them seems to have long white hair and the other short and blonde like a choccobo's... and, shit, they're at each other's throats! They blonde has seemed to pull out some gun from his back pocket and is now threatening to kill the other but the other seems to have pulled out a shotgun from his trenchcoat, oh god - MAN DOWN, MAN DOW-}  
  
Tidus starred wide eyes in horror as the radio station went dead to some Beatles music. Wakka and Tidus both glanced at each other.  
  
"He's back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Humming quietly, Yuffie stroked her teacher's hair with her fingers as his head and his shoulders rested between her legs with his back toward her. She smiled sweetly, feeling as if she was in heaven alone. Of course, not alone. She had Professor Squall with her.  
  
But Professor Leon was quiet. He was so quiet. He was just staring. Blankly, silently, as if thinking about something so deeply he could not find the words to describe what he was musing over and over in his brain. So many images and visions flooded into his brain, but his memory still blurred them like colors from the morning. He continued to remain reticent, staring into space with his lips slightly open and his chest rising and falling at his every breath.  
  
Then he spoke. And once he did, Yuffie would never forget these words and what they meant. What they came to mean.  
  
"I was seven."  
  
Yuffie fell silent. Her humming ceased.  
  
"It was raining...."  
  
"My little sister was at home with the nanny. I was going with my mom... and my dad to where they worked. So I could see what they did for a living," Leon explained.  
  
"It was a tall and huge building. There lots of windows. And so many... people. Many, many people."  
  
"Mom and Dad took me up really high. In the last floor. You could see our house from there and all of Zanarkand. Even though it looked so gloomy outside, I was really excited. I was so excited to be there with Mom and Daddy."  
  
Leon paused.  
  
"There was a phone call. And my dad picked it up. My mom put me in a seat and twirled me around in it for a while in front of the window. But she stopped. Everything..."  
  
Leon gulped.  
  
"... it all stopped."  
  
"There was an explosion from below. And there were more. Suddenly the lights went out and so did everything else. The glass windows shattered, cutting my face. Mom snatched me from the windows. She shoved me and her under a desk, but the glass still reached her... She screamed as she held onto me. Protecting me."  
  
"There was more screaming. More explosions. Loud and unbarring sound. The ground was stable one minute then suddenly diving the next. One by one each floor collapsed until the roof caved in and... we were buried."  
  
Leon exhaled deeply before catching his guts and breath again.  
  
"It was dark. Really dark. And hot. My mother laid on top of me, underneath the desk. I shook her, trying to wake her up. But I couldn't."  
  
Yuffie blinked.  
  
"I couldn't wake her up."  
  
'...what?..'  
  
"I screamed, and I screamed out her name. But she would not answer. She wouldn't wake up."  
  
"I started crying. Tears wouldn't stop. I would fall asleep after a few hours of crying, but wake back up, realizing my mother was still dead and I was still stuck, and once again, I would cry tears that wouldn't stop. I screamed for hours until my voice became hoarse, and I fell back to sleep."  
  
"I was finally rescued a day or two later..."  
  
"It was raining."  
  
Silence fell. Leon remained quiet for a moment or two, perhaps waiting for some response. Yet, even though he expected none, he wanted one. But Yuffie.  
  
Tears fell onto his cheeks. Leon glanced up to see Yuffie, crying and smiling down at him. He blinked at her, confused and startled by her tears. Yet, she didn't seem to notice. Not at all. For some reason, she was both sad and happy.  
  
"I'm.. I'm really sorry about what happened. Even if I wasn't the cause for it or I have nothing to do with it all. I'm just really sad that I can't see or meet your parents and that they're not alive to see how wonderful and amazing you've grown up to be. I'm sorry they weren't there to raise your sister, and I'm sorry they weren't there to raise even you. And I'm really sorry that you had to go through that all... but..." Yuffie explained, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.  
  
"But I'm really happy that you survived. I'm really happy that you lived. That you're here today to teach me and all of us. That you were hear to help your sister. That you were there to punish Kairi, to help us out, to tutor me, and to even breathe the same air we breathe today. I'm just really so happy, Professor...!" Yuffie exclaimed. With that, she hugged her teacher closer in a warm embrace from behind. Leon blinked, slightly blushing and slightly still perplexed.  
  
After a few more minutes of sitting around and enjoying each other's silence and presence, Yuffie looked at her watch, realizing it was close to dinner time.  
  
"Oops, I'm gonna be late for supper..." exclaimed Yuffie. Leon sat up so she could get up and retrieve her equipment and ninjitsu instruments. She did so and took her bag to pack it all up. She tightened the band wrapped over her brow and zipped up her gym bag. She stopped for a moment, thinking in silence. Then she tossed the bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door. "Bai, Professor Squall, I'm leaving now!"  
  
Professor Leon glanced over his shoulder at her before pulling the black hooded pull-over over his head. He pulled it over and down over his torso as he walked toward her. Yuffie's heart jumped in her chest, but she grabbed it in her internal thoughts to control it. She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"I'm leaving!" she called again, in case he didn't hear her the first time.  
  
"I heard you," he said, placing a hand on the door frame above her head. He gazed down at her, his eyes some what dazed and lost. "I wanted to..."  
  
"Professor...?"  
  
Yuffie's voice was stopped as his lips touched hers. She blinked, then deepened the kiss, pressing Leon further on by opening her lips slightly for entrance. He took this and slipped his tongue into the warm chamber of her mouth, lapping and smoothing tongue with hers. Yuffie rose her arms around his neck and pulling her body closer to his. A groan emitted from his throat, enticing him more as Yuffie's softness was found so close to his leg. He wrapped his arms around Yuffie's body, sliding her shirt up slightly, feeling her warm, soft skin. He lifted his lips from hers as his eyes became half lidded, and he tasted her lips and skin with his tongue. She entwined her fingers in his hair as he trailed kisses and tongue along her neck. A hand reached for the back of her head...  
  
'She so soft... so kind... so loving... She's such a wonderful, caring person....oh god, if only I could have her...'  
  
'I love him... I have to love... how else can I feel this way? I love him so much... If only this wasn't a dream.. But I could never be with Professor Squall... cause...'  
  
Instantly, they both stopped.  
  
'BUT SHE'S/I'M A STUDENT.'  
  
They both slid back a foot or two from each other breathing heavily.  
  
(A/N: -_-; The natural reaction...)  
  
Yuffie pulled down the back of shirt with both of her hands as she blushed feverishly. She could believe this was happening to her. She was just finished making out with her FENCING TEACHER!!! 'I mean, he's incredibly hot and everything, not to mention a true gentleman, but... THAT'S NOT THE POINT - he's a teacher!! A TEACHER!!! BAD!! VERY BAD!!!' she screamed in her head.  
  
Leon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched her, consumed in his own loud dictating thoughts. 'You know why there aren't many male teachers here?! THIS IS WHY, DAMMIT!! How could you let it get this far?! How could you let it get anywhere at all!!!??? Dammit, I just broke the most important rule of a teacher: never have an affair outside of school with a STUDENT!!! Dammit, I'm such an idiot.. But I don't want to stop seeing her. I... I kind of like Miss Kisaragi. Yuffie, I mean. But I can't! DAMMIT, I CAN'T!' he swore in his thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry," Professor Leon blurted out. "I didn't mean to come on to you. What I meant to say I -"  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOO!!! It was completely my fault! I was already so tired from everything today and got sort of carried away and um, sort of lost track of time!" Yuffie cut him off, waving her arms about.  
  
"Feh. Lost track of time? More like sanity," stated Leon.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Yuffie. Leon ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Look, you're cute and all, but I could never be serious with you. You're my student; I'm your teacher. It just wouldn't work out," Leon explained, looking down at her with cold blue eyes. Yuffie glanced over at the floor nervously as she tightened her hand on her gym bag shoulder strap.  
  
"I know that... but... do you think... he could, I mean, have a relationship outside of school..." Yuffie spoke more quietly and timidly. "Please...?"  
  
Leon blinked down at her. He spoke, "I don't think you get it. It's illegal for me to date you or to have any anything more than friendship with you. You're seventeen. I'm almost 30..."  
  
"No, you're not..." whined Yuffie.  
  
"Doesn't make any difference... I can't, Miss Kisaragi."  
  
"But..." Yuffie attached herself to his shirt. He blinked at her, once again confused and surprised by her actions. She looked up to him with hurt eyes. "... didn't you feel anything? In that kiss? Or any of the touches? Am I the only one that felt something... please... please tell me that you did, too!"  
  
Leon didn't answer. He hung his head and didn't look at her.  
  
Yuffie stared at him. Then ran.  
  
She ran to her heart's content.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Episode of Symphony Remix:  
  
Riku and Sora have to come to some agreement: do they feel the same way about each other or was that little "free lesson" just a distraction? And things are certainly moving fast for Leon and Yuffie. Does Leon really feeling nothing from Yuffie or is he just trying to keep her and him out of trouble? Yuffie doesn't care, all she wants is more than a little piece of honey(meaning the WHOLE BEEHIVE). :D And what's happening in the middle of traffic? What are those two lunatics doing?! And why are Tidus and Wakka so scared? Sounds like the cast of Kingdom Hearts are blasting off again!!!! (sparkle!)  
  
Heee.... -=warm fuzz=- Sora's the only one I know that can fall into the cabinet underneath the kitchen sink.  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
  
"Something that went WHUMP- CHUNK then REEEEEEEE..." - Nightcrawler  
  
. 


	15. Hanging by a Jackhammer

Author's Note:  
  
Love is a desert rose, so sweet, dripping with crimson, incomplete holding onto what I've already lost.  
  
;_; I tried.  
  
Sora: Yes. Yes, you did.  
  
Anyway, let's pronounce my name - "KEE-DAAAH!!!"  
  
Riku: -_o?  
  
Sora: -_-;;;; What the hell was the point of that?  
  
Kiyda: Nothing. Nothing at all. Oh yeah, I'm gonna change my name to Kiida!  
  
Riku: What difference is there?  
  
Kiida: Simple. The "y."  
  
Sora: ? So?  
  
Kiida: WHAT?? I just wanted to be able to spell my name in Hiragana!!! Is that such a sin!!??  
  
Sora: -=pouts in thought=- I suppose not...  
  
Elven: -=pops out of nowhere=- Whatever. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Miiko Ashida: -=pops out from the same place as Elven=- YEAH!!  
  
Fans: -=ditto=- BRING ON THE SEX!!!  
  
Sora&Riku: O_O!!!???  
  
Kiida: Yesh, I was quite surprised too how so many prefer sex over plot, action, and yes, even comedy. Oh well. Thanks guys, for reading my fanfiction and reviewing! You inspire me!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^!!!  
  
Kiida: Also, I'd like to say how sorry I am that I haven't been keeping up. You know. Loss of internet. School work. Other shitte. Moving. Stupid boys that won't leave me alone. Other stuff. Mainly because we had to wait forever to get new internet service.  
  
Anyway, this is the last of the introductory series. The next series will be the field trip series where we will go on a field trip to the mountains! Like I promised.  
  
Everyone: HURAHH!! Yay!  
  
Sora and everyone esel: -_-;;;; Boooooooo  
  
Kiida: C'mon people! Work with me! Go have sex or something. Hell makes a good baegal, you know!  
  
- -;;; Once again, I must do this every gazillion chapters or so - I own Spike, Trinity, Haiku, and Hikari. However, I don't own Yugioh, the cabinet under the sink, or even a car. Don't even shove in the pain and agony that I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts either. I'd die. x.X  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 15. Hanging by a Jackhammer  
  
.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Selphie, worriedly darting her eyes from Wakka and Tidus.  
  
"Oh goddess..." moaned Lulu, sinking into her seat up front and shading her eyes with a hand.  
  
"Wakka, let's move!" exclaimed Tidus as at once, both of the boys jolted out of the car, leaving Selphie no time to react.  
  
"What? Wait! Ti-dus!" whined Selphie as she scrambled to reach a designated exit. Too late, for they were already running down the streets, dodging between cars to reach the circle of vehicles surrounding a single area. Selphie bit her lip before dashing after them.  
  
"Guys! Wait up!" she called out as she folled their path. Wakka panted as he ran alongside his friend besides the car. Doubts clouded his thoughts like... well, like clouds.  
  
"Tidus-man, you don't think-" but Tidus was thinking the same thing through their race to the center of the catastrophe of traffic.  
  
"It's gotta be him! The guy he's told us all the stories about! It's him; I just know it!" shouted Tidus to Wakka over the honking of the cars and across the row that divided them. Wakka turned back to running and smirked to himself as they gained closer to their destination up ahead.  
  
"To think... we finally get to meet.." he begins where Tidus finishes...  
  
"..the ultimate villain!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lulu takes a deep breath and turns to the cab driver with a fake grin ear to ear.  
  
"So do you take coupons?" asked Lulu politely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "....traffic seems to be back up all throughout I-40 to the intersection of Poplaur and Greenbrew so much that no progress has seem to be made in moving traffic forward. Police say not to worry about it; they have the situation covered. Just on the safe side, it's perhaps better to take J-35 to Overhill to Underhill. Now next up: Are Bunnies taking over the world? Tips on how to prepare yourself for rodent invasions-"  
  
Click-  
  
"Wanna see my boobs?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Zip!  
  
Click-  
  
"mmghjunnhuhjjjenough.... SHARONNN!!!"  
  
"Oh, Ozzie!"  
  
Click-  
  
"Uh!"  
  
"Muh.."  
  
"Jason!"  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"Ugh... Ah! Ahhh.. Ahhhh!!"  
  
"Oooo, I love this show!"  
  
"AuWAAhh!"  
  
Sora leaped forward with surprise, at the same momment, muting the television. He snapped an embarrassed look back at snickering Hikari. She grinned at his nervous smile.  
  
"What?! I wasn't- I wasn't watching any-"  
  
"Ha! You're funny, Sora! It's just a show. It doesn't have to mean anything," she said, interrupting him as she walked around the couch to sit back into the recliner. She tossed back her silver hair back so that she may tie it tight it a bun. It did no use. A few hairs still hung over her eyes.  
  
Sora blinked at her, then smiled sheepishly, somewhat relieved was she wasn't getting any of the clues. She smiled at him as he leaned back into his relaxed position on the couch. 'Figures that Hikari wouldn't care,' considered Sora. He spoke, "Oh... Okay. Sorry, just uh.. you know-"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Hikari told him, snuggling back into the recliner. Silence passed over them, as they continued to watch the show, muted. Hikari glanced sideways at Riku, sleeping next to Sora. His silver hair was spilled onto a throw pillow at the opposite end where Sora sat. The couch was a cushioned 90 degree angle couch, so Sora might've been really sitting in the vortex of the angle.  
  
Sora glanced up from watching the program to gaze down at Riku. He slept like an angel on a cloud although he was more of a devil on a rock. Well, not quite a devil, but certainly not an angel. His chest would rise and fall at his slow and silent breath as his eyes remained gently unseen behind closed lids. His hair was spilled like milk over the pillows that made his appearance and presence even more angelic with his calm, relaxed expression of slumber. Sora wondered if he was dreaming, or if he was dreaming at all. Sora certainly felt he was.  
  
Sora didn't hear Hikari leave the room, but of course, he had forgotten she was ever in the room in the first place. Instead, Sora turned around to face Riku while sitting on both of his feet. He stared at Riku, watching him intently. Something he hadn't done in a long time. He placed his head in the palm of his hand into a thoughtful state.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself mentally. 'I don't get it. I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's so strong, like an instinct. Whenever I'm around Riku to feel attracted to him. I know I've said before why it isn't so uncommon - I mean - just like Hikari, anywhere he goes, everyone stares at him as if he's unearthly.'  
  
' Yet, for me, it's unusual to notice beaus - let alone guys! But.. Riku is so different. I feel so at peace, but at the same time, nervous. Nervous of how he'll think of me or what he'll do or what he will say. I feel happy around Riku. I want to be around him all the time, but.... what does that mean? Does that mean I like Riku? Do I like him as a friend or more than that? Holy mother of god, help me out here! I'm so friggin' confused...' prayed Sora as he ran a hand through his hair, brushing away his thoughts.  
  
"Mmmm..." Riku stirred in his sleep, turning on his side. Sora opened one eye to glance at him. He smiled warmly to himself.  
  
"He sure looks cute though..."  
  
"Mmm..." Riku stirred again, but this time, opened his eyes. At first, weak, but then blinked so that he could see clearly of what laid before him. He sat up on one elbow and turned to look at a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Sora?" he asked. Sora stared then blinked, and smile.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Riku," Sora greeted. Riku mumbled a "hey" before sitting up fully into an "Indian Style" seat. He smiled weakly, still a little sleepy.  
  
"I had a strange dream," spoke Riku. Sora blinked, curiously.  
  
"Um, really? What was it about?" asked Sora. Riku chuckled.  
  
"Kind of silly, really. You were really short, like a little kid and you crawled into my lap and asked if I could play heroes with you. I said I couldn't and you looked at me strangely then ran off. I tried to follow you, but you ducked into a cave of some sort where it was dark with a long tunnel. I followed you until we came to an underground opening where you stood in front of a broad stone door with golden lining. You were staring at it, then you turned around and became really old. Like my age. The you kind of looked at me strangely before grinning and taking out your wooden sword and throwing at me. It hit me. Right here."  
  
Riku place a hand over his heart, closing his eyes then looking down into the fabric of the couch.  
  
"It felt strange. Painful, yes. But almost pleasant as if I deserved it. Before I could do anything else, you launched yourself at me, and we both fell to the ground....." Riku finished. "That's when I woke up."  
  
Sora stared at him, in some ways a little hurt, but Riku continued to smile weakly. This was a little surprising since a dream he had was a little moribund. Sora still continued to stare at him, a little more solemnly until Sora leaned forward, placing a hand on the hand that covered Riku's heart and one behind the silver boy's head. Riku glanced up, startled.  
  
"So.."  
  
"I will never do that to you. Not in reality, never in your dreams. I would never hurt my soulmate. You hear me, Riku? I won't let any harm come to you ever again," Sora oathed to him, pressing his forehead against Riku's. Riku blinked, then lowered his lids and gave him a look of agreement.  
  
"I understand," Riku told him. He took a deep breath as he turned his hand around to entwine his fingers with Sora's. "Doumoarigatou."  
  
Sora gazed at Riku's closed eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Riku, promise me you won't ever tell anyone this, 'kay?"  
  
"Promise," he spoke, his eyes still closed. Sora leaned in close to his ear and whispered quietly.  
  
"I'm in love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
A figure that held shadow in a tree moved. There was a rustle of leaves until a yellow stair fruit shot out of the tree at about 100 miles an hour at the Professor's head who was lucky enough to have seen it coming.  
  
"You could get arrested for assaulting the teacher," he said without a change of tone or voice. She threw three more at his feet which he barely dodged.  
  
"Serves you right," she muffled. Leon hung his head, no in embarrassment or shame. He shoved his hands into his pants.  
  
"Don't make me come up there," he ordered the private.  
  
"No one's making you, ya natzi!" snapped Yuffie. There was some sniffling following and lightly curses for the lack of tissues. He sighed, and rubbed his head with his fingers, nervously.  
  
"Damn kid," he cursed quietly.  
  
"What?" called out Yuffie, actually unaware of what he said.  
  
The Professer winced and shouted, "I said 'damn spoiled brat!' If you will not come down, I will have to come up and get you!"  
  
That bristled Yuffie like a cat on the edge. She abruptly stood on the branch she sat on and popped her head out from the branches.  
  
"What do you mean, 'spoiled?!' You're the one acting so spoiled with your who inapropitatism thing! If you're so just and legal, then why did YOU kiss ME!!!?? You act so civilized and gentleman-like, when really you're just a cold hearted bastard! You play girls fools, and I bet that's your only reason that you became a profffeeeeSAAAHH!!"  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
The young ninja fell into the arms of her professor, though as gallant and as romantic that sounds, for a moment or too, all the other could think about was what might have happened if he wasn't there to catch her. Both Yuffie and Leon were out of breath as they grasped to one another in reflection of the fall. Then Yuffie found herself in not her Professor's arms, but in Leon's. She became peeved, but Professor Leon was far from anger.  
  
"Are you all right, Yuffie?" asked Prof. Leon. She glared at him.  
  
"You shouldn't have caught me," she snapped.  
  
"You are my student, Yuffie. I could never let my student get hurt while I am in their presence."  
  
Yuffie stared at him for a moment, speechless. She didn't know what to say. She knew what to think as the wheels of her brain began to slow down, but to say... she didn't know. 'You wouldn't let me get hurt.... because I'm your student?' thought Yuffie, painfully. 'Not because you love me?' Yuffie's stare softened into a gaze and Prof. Leon knelt to the ground to let her down, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him gently.  
  
"I don't want to let go. Don't let me down," she whispered. "I want to be with you, and I don't know why. I've never loved anyone before. Not like this. I'm not asking you to sleep with me or kiss me or even hug. I just want you to acknowledge my existence and my affection. Just please! That's all I'm asking.... That's all I want..."  
  
Yuffie sniffled into his shirt, fighting back the urge to cry. Her world was crumbling. She could feel it wither away as the silence grew behind her words. Yet at least as the core's warmth began to fade away, his voice whispered into her ear.  
  
"Even if I never touch you or make any advances or show any personal signs of affection, will you truly feel acknowledged? Will you be happy?" he asked quietly. Yuffie opened her eyes to gaze at the fabric on his back.  
  
"Mmmhmmm," she replied a yes. Leon pulled her away and brought her lips closest to his.  
  
"Then I cannot promise you this will be your last kiss from my lips..." he whispered before brushing his tender lips against hers. She muffled a soft cry as he kissed her lips.  
  
Leon pulled away to stand up, but she latched herself onto him like an urchin.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Does this mean we're a couple now?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"This means you know that I know you love me. Other than that, don't expect me to make any midnight booty calls or whatever," said Professor Leon as he walked off. Yuffie sprang onto her feet to follow him off into the sunset.  
  
"What?! What do you mean?! What about the "not last" kiss?!"  
  
"What about it? I told you it might not be your last."  
  
"Uh-huh! I got that, but does it mean I can hang around you and make a lovedovey music with you?!"  
  
"What the hell is lovedovey music?!"  
  
"C'mon Professor, can at least hang around your desk!?"  
  
"Yuffie, you can't let anyone know we're together!"  
  
"So we are together!"  
  
"No, we're not!"  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"I meant that you could you know that I know that you know..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let us through, man!"  
  
"Kid, does it look like fun fun fun over there?" asked the police officer sarcastically, as he held his hands open as if to hint Wakka could not pass.  
  
"We don't have time for this! Our friend's dad is out there!" snapped Tidus, waving his arms about. A vien could be seen popping out his brain.  
  
"We're getting the situation under control and we don't need a kid running AHHHH!!!"  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
He was hit by a falling car.  
  
Tidus and Wakka stared wide eyed.  
  
KA BOOM!!!  
  
The car blew up.  
  
Tidus and Wakka stared from a safe distance.  
  
"Hahhh, hahhh, finally, you guys waited," said Selphie as she supported her tired weight on her knees. They glanced down at her, then back at the car on fire. Without looking at eachother, Wakka spoke.  
  
"I think we should go, ya?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Did I miss something? What's with the big fire? Hey, let's go get some marshmellows; we could make smores!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?"  
  
There was a cacophony of clicking, like someone trying to open the door, and Sora sat up, taking his hand from Riku's neck. His fingers slipped from the entwinement of each other's. Riku still stared at Sora, like a person who just heard he had won a prize he didn't apply to win. There was a rustle of keys, and then the sound of opening the door.  
  
"I'm home!!" shouted a feminine voice.  
  
"Someone's home," Sora spoke (A/N: - -; No duh).  
  
"What do you mean by -" Riku began to shout, until his mother called out again.  
  
"Riku? Hikari? Kids?" wandered the voice along with the body.  
  
"We're in here!" called out Sora.  
  
"Riku? Is that you?" called out Riku's mother, Quistis. She walked into the living room to find the two boys sitting on the couch with the tv on mute.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?"asked Quistis, politely. Sora smiled.  
  
"I'm Sora Strife, a friend from school," stated Sora, pointing to his face with a silly grin. Quistis smiled.  
  
"Oh, I see. Riku invited you over?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Yes. No. Wait. Um. Yeah, I'll just say yeah," said Sora at last, scratching the back of his head. Quistis waited, staring at him as Riku darted his eyes between the two before sighing and resting back against the couch.  
  
"So, Mom, how was your day?" he asked. 'Like I really could give a crap,' he recondsidered. His mother became darker.  
  
"Well, it was shitload of annoying, whining students that constantly blabbered and ranted on and on about their leg or their hair at each exam to the cave or fire or I forget what the hell its name is, and I had to fail each and every one of the fucktards.... Oh yes, they suffered. They suffered very well...heh heh heh heh..." chuckled Riku's mother quietly with glowing red eyes...  
  
O_O;;;;;;;.....  
  
o_-?  
  
Sora stared wide eyes as Riku gave her a raised eye brow.  
  
"Having our period, aren't we, mommy?" asked Riku to his mother. His mother sprung back into "politely happy" mode.  
  
"Yes, bear, and I'm afraid your father's going to get it if he doesn't bring home dinner...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's happening?" asked Selphie. The trio of teenagers, huddled behind an abandoned vehicle, watched as cops piled ontop of one another on top of the perps mentioned before in a traffic report. Wakka and Tidus glanced at each other until Wakka nodded for him to tell her as he gazed back to the scene. So then, Tidus began:  
  
"Its him. Sora's dad said he would come back.... The One Winged Angel. Years ago, Sora's dad was a soldier for the government of Spira. While he was there he met his bestfriend, the angel, who was the star warrior of the Soldier military. This... angel, Sora said he was, was a brilliant fighter and straegist with the most ultimate of swordmanship. They were really good friends. Until the angel revolted against the government. He killed the entire soldier army with only his sword, the legendary Masumune, and murdered the council until all that remained was the emporer alone. The only thing that stood in the angel's way, was Sora's dad. Sora's dad tried to reason, but the angel would not have it. He told us that he must've battled with for hours, until he defeated him. Sora's dad saved Spira, and after that, the angel dissapeared. No one knows what became of him or if he'd ever return, but Sora's dad knew he would. And now he has."  
  
Selphie blinked with wonder and amazment. "Wow. So where is the angel? Where is Sora's dad? Gasp!"  
  
KAFWOOM!!  
  
Suddenly, in the time enough to tell the story, the mountain of bodies in the center of a cirle of police cars catapulted into the air. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka watched with fearful, wide eyes.  
  
"YOU STUPID BLOND!!! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!!!" snapped a villanous voice. A man with long white hair tore then men off his arms as he backed a few steps from his opponet.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!! WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE?!" snapped the chocobo haired man as he backed a few steps as well throwing the men off his arms as well.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KEEP RANTING ABOUT!!!!??? I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO UPSET YOU!!!!" shouted the silver haired villian as he withdrew his back up gun.  
  
"What's he doing with a gun?! He's supposed to have a sword!!!" declared Tidus.  
  
"Well, he can't just a pull a sword out of thin air..." spoke Selphie.  
  
"You who believe in such frivilous things actually understand impossabilities, ya?" asked Wakka. Tidus and Selphie stared at him.  
  
"What? I can use big words, too, ya! WHOA!!"  
  
They ducked just in time to miss a flying car. The watched over their shoulders as it landed onto some Yevon nuns. They turned back around tried to forget what they just saw.  
  
The blonde pulled his twin pistols and fired at silver haired as they spiraled each other in a circle of flying bullets. When the bullets ran out, they sprung at eachother and began hand to hadn combat. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie watched with wide, observing eyes taking it in all so quickly. In a single moment, the silver haired was sent soaring backward into a row of police cars, colliding into one big mash of metal. Selphie gasped.  
  
"Oh no! The angel!" exclaimed Selphie. Tidus darted a look of confusion and disbelief as she climbed over the car they hid behind to race toward the pile of metallic jumble.  
  
"Wait, Selphie! Don't!!" he called out, climbing over the car and racing after her.  
  
"YAH! Tidus! Selphie! It's too dangerous, ya!" declared Wakka, following them after giving a short, but angry groan as he climbed over the vehicle as well.  
  
Despite wearing a skirt, Selphie could run pretty fast when her heart was running with her. "Hahh hahhh, I hope the angel is okay!"  
  
The bouncing brunette reached the site of the angel's burial, but before she could even try to release him from his prison, Tidus leaped infront of her with open arms.  
  
"Selphie, what the hell do you think you are doing?! It's too dangerous to be out here!" snapped Tidus with an angry look. Selphie looked upset with concerna and madness at once.  
  
"But the angel is going to get killed! We have to save him!" she declared trying to push past him, only struggling over his arms as he held her back.  
  
"The man is not an angel! Didn't I tell you that?! He's a murderer!!"  
  
KABOOM!!!  
  
Metal exploded into the air as Tidus tackled Selphie to the ground to proctect her. Selphie cried out his name as he did, and they were pummelled by metal, but sheilded by a car. The fallen metal had made them a cave.  
  
When it was all over, Selphie opened her eyes to find Tidus hovering over her. He cringed his eyes shut with pain, and she panicked as she saw the sheet of scrap metal covering his back. He coughed up blooded over her shoulder.  
  
"AH! Tidus!" she cried out in concern.  
  
"I'm fine..." he groaned. Tears came into Selphie's eyes as she stared at his hurt body in the dark.  
  
"No, you are not fine! I'm sorry, Tidus, it was all my fault! We have to get you out of here! We have to get this off of you!" she exclaimed, trying to reach above him and push the metal off. Tidus panted and groaned.  
  
"No, you can't.. It's too heavy-"  
  
RAAAWWWWWWBBB BRAWWWWRRR.....!!  
  
The pile of scrap metal was ripped and torn through and off his back. The sunset of day shone onto them as a dark face hovered over them. The two were both surprised to find him their savior.  
  
"Who's a murderer?!" demande the angel with a worried, upset look.  
  
"The angel!" exclaimed Selphie with a smile, but Tidus was too astonished to say anything but cough as he turned to sit on the ground beside Selphie. The angel reached out a pulled Tidus onto his feet and out of the cave, then pulled Selphie out as well.  
  
Wakka appeared out of nowhere to run up and catch weakened Tidus in his arms.  
  
"Tidus, man! What happened to you, ya?!" demanded Wakka. Tidus looked up to the angel.  
  
"Why did you save us? You're supposed to be the villian?!" demanded Tidus. The angel gave him a confused look. Selphie blinked at him, then at the angel. Then-  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!!" screamed a familair voice as the angel was tackled by the blonde with arms wrapping tightly around his neck from behind.  
  
"AAAAUGH!!!! Get off, Cloud! I mean it!" snapped Sephiroth.  
  
"Not until you give me back my money!!" snapped Cloud.  
  
"What money!?"  
  
"The eighty bucks from the last poker game!!! How dare you try to sneak out of our deal!!"  
  
"What do you mean, dammit?! I didn't lose! You're the one who lost! And that was 16 years ago!!! Is this how you welcome your old college roomate!?" snapped Sephiroth.  
  
"You're not getting out of this this time!!!"  
  
Tidus stared as the two adults bickered and fought like two year-olds over a slice of moldy cake. Slowly, he came to the conclusion that...  
  
"Wait, so there was no big story? He didn't kill alot of people? He just cheated you off on a poker game?" asked Tidus.  
  
"That's the story I heard, ya, isn't that what you were told, too?" asked Wakka. Tidus glared with narrow eyes at nobody.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I had a nice time today... 'cept the dude and all who beat the crap out of us..." stated Sora. Riku glared.  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"You have a hard time admitting defeat, don't you?" asked Sora. Riku glanced away.  
  
"I don't know what you mean. But anyway, today was a good day, as you said, and I hope we can do it again," began Riku. "I also hope we're bestfriends now and a bunch of other stuff. You know, it's kind of hard ....moving to a new place... and all..."  
  
Sora blinked, then smiled warmly.  
  
"It must be. I can't imagine living anywhere else but Zanarkand. I've lived here my whole life," he confessed. "And you don't have to worry about relationships with us.... We're soulmates. That's a whole lot better than best friends. We belong together because we were made for eachother-"  
  
"Like me and Hikari."  
  
"Yes... sort of. I want to be with you all the time and do lots of MANLY things together," stated Sora, emphasizing at "MANLY." Riku tried to hide his blush again, by looking away or hanging his head. He had a trouble with saying goodbye. Even though it was something he was used to doing, it was dificult when the one he wanted to be with the most was going away, even if only for a night.  
  
"Well, see ya, Riku. I'll see you Monday!" he waved as he headed off. He only walked a few steps before Riku called out.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Sora stopped. He glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"I said goodbye!"  
  
"No, I mean... earlier..." Riku began getting softer. He rose his voice to the normal level again. "Earlier, you whispered in my ear that you were in love.... Um. Who are you... In love with?"  
  
Sora blinked and stared as he turned around completely. His arms hung to his sides as he faced Riku with a blank look. Riku became nervous, and he scratched the back of his head and shove his other hand into the hem of his pants. His face was still turned, trying to cover his expression  
  
"I mean, you don't have to tell me... I mean, I know how crushes can be and it can be kind of difficult to ex..."  
  
Sora parted his lips as if the name was at the tip of his tongue. He began.  
  
"I... I'm in love with-!"  
  
SLAMN!  
  
"Riku! It's dad! He says he's in prison, and he needs one of us to bail him out!" exclaimed Hikari after bursting through the front door. Sora and Riku both looked at her speechless, having their dramatic moment interrupted by such a silly, spontaneous matter.  
  
"Can't mom, do it?" asked Riku, confused slightly. Hikari shook her head, still holding one hand over the receiver over the cordless phone.  
  
"Dad doesn't want us to 'cause he's afraid of being hurt," exclaimed Hikari. "You know how she gets on her monthlies..."  
  
Riku gave a worried, depressed look before hanging his head in a sigh and surrendering.  
  
"All right," Riku agreed. "Tell him I'm on my way..."  
  
"Thanks, Riku," exclaimed Hikari with a grateful grin. She picked up the phone. "Hello, Dad? Riku's going to come by and bail you out. Where's the bail money? In your sock drawer? Oh in the gun drawer... Okay..."  
  
Riku turned back to Sora who was looking at him strangely with a concerned expression of extreme doubt that disturbed Riku.  
  
"....What?" he asked in defense. Sora spoke quietly.  
  
"I'm worried if I should leave you here in the care of the Adam's Family," confessed Sora, in a deep thinking pout. Riku blinked and then began to smile into a laugh.  
  
"So you're worried about me, are you?" asked Riku, walking down the steps to meet him eye to eye. "I would be no better off in your crazy house."  
  
Sora grinned, shoving his hands into his back pockets. "Too true. Who knows what Mom would put you through," he declared. Riku smiled slyly as he took Sora's chin in between his fingers.  
  
"Awwwww, but my little soulmate would be there to protect me, ehh?" asked Riku. Sora knocked his hand away from his face, quickly enough to hide his blush as Riku chuckled.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Sora!"  
  
"See ya, Riku! Good luck bailing you dad out!"  
  
"You bastard child!"  
  
"You know you love me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Next episode of Symphony Remix!  
  
Lots of people have signed up for biology, over-night field trip to the mountains, and guess who's going? Everyone, of course! Including Kairi, and Sora, and Riku, and Hikari, and Yuffie, and even Leon as a counseler! Cid is comming too and so is Sephiroth and Cloud! Oh no! What will happen?! What will go wrong?!! Who will have an erection in the middle of the night from gazing at his bestfriend (and soulmate) for too long?! See ya then!!! (EEEK!! A student and a teacher having a relationship are going to be going on an over-night field trip to the mountains?! Oh the temptations! The TEMPTATIONS!!)  
  
Iiiiiii'm loving youuuuuu -  
  
NOT THOSE TEMPTATIONS!!!  
  
Next Episode of Symphony Remix: blah blah blah, I haven't thought of one yet. expect it in December 2003.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All you have to do is go that way, really fast! If something gets in your way, turn." - Monique, Better off Dead.  
  
._._._._._._._._._  
  
. 


	16. Prologue

Symphony Remix: Season Two  
  
Prologue:  
  
"It's been five months, and the crew has changed a lot," begins the teenage punk at her desk. She smiled delightfully behind blue shades and slouches back in her chair from the computer desk as she resembles the stature of a man in a robe, fez, and smoking pipe.  
  
"Let's see..... We left off where Riku drove to the police station to bail out his father. He did, and surprisingly, he wasn't tried for his actions because no one got hurt. I know what you mean, a police man got hit by a car that caught on fire. But in a bizarre turn of events, he somehow survived. Yes, this really confusing, but what can I say, he SURVIVED," exclaims the chick raising her hands up as if it were out of her hands and the work of God.  
  
"Anyway, after bailing his father out, Riku asked what caused the disturbance and Sephiroth explained the predicament. Riku didn't believe him, and with Cloud having disappeared with a strange gentleman BEFORE Riku came to bail him out, he didn't have much proof, either. So he gave up," further explains the author.  
  
"Who did Cloud leave with? Some strange gentleman, you say? Well, I have no idea, either, but one hint can clue you in. He had flowing black hair...."  
  
[sound of suspense]  
  
.  
  
"Mooooooving on, Tidus was sent to a hospital and had himself treated. After a day he was returned home, but the problem is he's going to have to take better care of his back. You see, a boy can only hold up so many tons of scrap metal, and it was miraculously he even survived a ton. He can still play blitzball, but he must not overwork himself. Selphie is forever grateful to him, and sometimes, after an entire day of annoyance, he regrets his heroic act of saving her," says the punk girl sighing. She smiles again.  
  
"The boys did eventually come back to the taxi and paid him. Lulu didn't have the anger to scare the hell out of Wakka for leaving her back in traffic. Tidus was enough to worry about and yell at. So was Selphie. But in the end, Lulu was appreciated more than ever by Wakka. He knew Lulu would never be so dumb as to rush into the middle of a car-flying battle."  
  
"Now I bet you're wondering what happened to Kairi, eh? Well, guess what she did that weekend? She worked at her adopted parent's chocolate shop. Hee," grinned the author. "What's even weirder that she's become closer to Riku, Sora, and Hikari that they've become a natural quadro... fabo.... um... the Fantastic Four without powers and cheap, over-used clichés...."  
  
"Most importantly, we can't forget what happened to Yuffie and Hikari's cupcakes, now can we? Here we go! EXTENDED SCENES!!! :D :D :D :D!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Uncle Cid!! I'm homeeeeee!!!!" called out Yuffie as she kicked the door closed and locked it behind her. She tossed her gym bag to the side and walked around the dining room into the kitchen... "Are my cupcakes done?"  
  
Hm. No one was there. Next, she walked into the living room.  
  
"Uncle Cid?"  
  
No one was there either....  
  
Yuffie then traveled to her Uncle's room, perhaps he was there, by cha-  
  
Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks and stared in the entrance of the room.  
  
Uncle Cid glanced up to see Yuffie in his doorway.  
  
There was a ten second pause.  
  
"Hifa kfid," greeted Uncle Cid through the cupcake.  
  
There.  
  
Sat Cid.  
  
On his bed.  
  
Watching a soap opera.  
  
And eating her cupcakes.  
  
Half were gone.  
  
Yuffie stared. "Please tell me. That's a Al Behd Soap Opera...." pleaded Yuffie with the same blank expression... "And you're not eating my cupcakes."  
  
Her Uncle thought for a moment.  
  
"I saved you one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"And you can guess what happened next. Yuffie ended up giving Leon the cupcake on Monday before Class, and the kids came up with some crazy idea it was the Professor's birthday and all sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. In the past five months, they have been tutoring every Saturday and have an occasional talk or two after school. Yuffie's not so much as a patient girl, but Leon makes her patient. He lets her hang onto his arm sometimes and, on rare moments, touches her affectionately after being hurt during studies on weekends. No one has suspected a thing...." says the punk girl. She sits for a while u until she scratches the back of her head nervously. "At least, I hope so."  
  
"What ever happened to Hikari and Broken? Isn't their relationship moving kind of fast?" mimicked the author with cat ears and a kitten look. She grinned. "Yes, yes, kiddies! Aren't they little hormonal bunnies?! ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ Well, they're a pretty active couple! Really active. More sexually than anything else. He meets her after school when her brother isn't around. They meet secretly a lot, away from her brother to make out and talk. She explains to him things about her life, her brother, her family, her friends, and basically everything. And he asks questions, too! Lots of questions! Awwwww, aren't they adorable!? They're like Romeo and Juliet, a forbidden love!"  
  
Author glows for a while in happiness until she comes to horrible realization.  
  
"OH MY GAWD, I'M WRITTING ANOTHER JULIET AND ROMEO SENARIO JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER PATHETIC AUTHOR!!!!" screams the punk girl is sheer horror. "IS THIS WHAT MY SKILLZ HAVE COME DOWN TO?!!! AM I REALLY SO PATHETIC TO WRITE SUCH HORRIFIC, BORING, COMMON, ROMANTIC TRASH!!!???"  
  
O_O  
  
O_-------  
  
"Ermmmmmmmmmmmmyeeeeeeeaaaaah."  
  
"Back to business, I bet what all of you are really waiting for is the info on Sora and Riku and their little love affair that's so secret they don't even know about it or have to come to the realization they are even having a love affair!" begins the teenage girl with a Cheshire grin. "Honest to God, all they have been doing for the past five months is hanging out, training, fighting, and eating together. Sometimes with the girls and sometimes without them. While having certain moments that make them stop and think and read too much into things. Hee. Like kissing and love making and all that other romantic shit. It's weird how boys can never truly figure out they're gay until mondo time later."  
  
Author sighs again and leans back.  
  
"So it's been five months.... I wonder what'll happen. Oh yeah. Fieldtrip. Almost forgot."  
  
Author sits there for a while and looks over.  
  
"So what do you think guys?"  
  
The row of teddy bears and little plushies seem to stare and remain motionless in unanimous agreement: excellent. Author chick grins again, like Sora, ear to ear.  
  
"Thankees for everything, and if you're unsatisfied with this prologue, you can read the following short story called 'Soushimashou.' I hope you enjoy it guys, but I'm afraid it's just about me and a few of me buddies, ne?"  
  
Shoushimashou  
  
"Let's go do that."  
  
by Kiyda  
  
.  
  
"This is my life as told by me. My life is often very complicated. It may have been simple and perfect and pretty at one time, but somehow its been screwed around. My life is like one of those plastic cd players that was left out in the sun too long that it warped and won't play anymore. I can draw pretty well, but it's not something I want explore as a profession. I'm going to be a writer when I grow up and destroy the world. At least I hope so..."  
  
A girl with short blonde hair blinked at the black haired girl, but she went back to reading the rest of the manuscript anyway.  
  
"I'll often write about anything which brings me back to my life. My life is an open book that I'd like to keep closed like my mouth. Which reminds me that you should probably get your nose out of my mind and your close my book of ideas. There are thing in here, in my life - in my mind, that not many of closed head should try to comprehend. But since I am writing this and you're already intrigued, let me explain a few things: blah blah blah, now go away," finished the blonde. She placed it down after asituating it. "Welll... she began, I think it's pretty good."  
  
"But it sucks?"  
  
"No, no! I would never think of it ask sucking!"  
  
"But it sucks."  
  
"Yes... erm, it does."  
  
"Figures..."  
  
The dark haired girl relaxed on the frontsteps of the blonde's house, chillling. She was dressed in Less Than Jake shirt and some baggy retarded pants that looked straight off the hooks of Hot Topic which strangely enough, were just renovated over and over again. Old sneakers were still attached to her feet, and she looked completely carefree with her flat midriff showing. Her long black haired flowed freely with mismatched bangs.  
  
Her friend, however, was sitting up right on the tiny steps, in old black jeans and LotR shirt. Her short blonde hair hung to her shin, and one side was tucked behind an ear that dangle a fairy ring. She looked at the thin stack of script she held, then to her partner.  
  
"I don't hate it," exclaimed Skye as she smiled cheerfully as to lighten her words. "Plus, what do you mean by you want to destroy the world? Do you really want to do that?"  
  
The dark haired girl waited and stretched as she lied back. "Yeah. I want to. I mean, I've thought about it..."  
  
"Why? I know life sucks, but you love me, right? You wouldn't want to kill me, too, eh?" asked Skye, giggling.  
  
"No, I guess not. You're, like, my bestfriend! I'd never want to kill you. It's just everyone else, I hate..." confessed the dark haired girl. Skye blinked, surprised.  
  
"Wow, do you really hate everyone, Kiyda?" asked Skye. Kiyda lied there for a moment before sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, I do. On the other hand, I also love them," claimed Kiyda. "I just.... I don't know! I think you're the only one who really knows who I am or what I'm like. I think it scares you, but at least you know! I mean, I think all the other people I know are just clueless about who I really am... I don't think they really know me and just like my mask. My mask as stupid little cheerful girl. As a fangirl."  
  
"But you are a fangirl," stated Skye as Kiyda lied back down. She closed her eyes.  
  
"I know. But it's different. I'm not usually so hyper around my friends, and they all think I'm stupid now. I hate it. I wish I could act like I do around you and my family. All sarcastic and serious. At least, just a little bit," Kiyda stated. Skye smiled.  
  
"We all have that problem. There's are personal side to us and our business side. We have an outlook and an innerlook. It's rare that we combined the two," declared Skye, setting the stack of paper elsewhere.  
  
"And that is why I do not go out on dates much!"  
  
"Huh? Because you're afraid they may not like who you're really like?"  
  
"EXACTLY!"  
  
Kiyda bounced into Skye's face and completely scared her out of her wits.  
  
"WAHHH!!!"  
  
"I know what you are saying completely! I wish there was a guy out there who doesn't want my body to sex up and is completely unattracted to me!!!" exclaimed Kiyda, posing with both hands on her hips. She waited for a moment to recognize what she said. "Um, wait that's not right.... Er."  
  
Skye bounced onto her feet as well and posed.  
  
"I want a guy who will worship me and love me - not too much - and find me incredibly sexy!" exclaimed Skye with a big grin.  
  
"Er, I've already had one of those, but I'd really like a guy to find me sexy, and I'd especially would like him to acknowledge my intelligence, my creativity, and my rights! I want both respect and sex!" said Kiyda, slapping her knee.  
  
"Right on, sister! And we need our men hot and heavy and ready to order!" exclaimed Skye , shooting her fist into the air. But then both of the girls soon descended into depression. Each gave a great sigh before plopping their selves into the grass on the front lawn than onto the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen..."  
  
~*~  
  
Kiyda got up. She had enough of waiting. She wasn't going to wait forever.  
  
"C'mon Skye, let's go..."  
  
"Huh?" wondered Skye, glancing. "But they said they were going to meet us here."  
  
"You keep telling me that they're gonna, but I don't see them! In fact, I don't even know them!!" squealed Kiyda waving her arms about in a panicking fashion. "I think we should go home, and forget all about it. Besides, they might've been a couple of those perverts!"  
  
Skye got up from the steps infront of the school. It was mid-day Saturday, and although you'd wince at the sight of the place on the weekend, they were there for other purposes.  
  
"You know this story really does suck."  
  
And they ended up back in the author's room.  
  
Kiyda: - -; Yes, it does, doesn't.  
  
Skye: Where's the sex?! Where's the violence?! The voice in your head that screams NOOOOO!!!!!? I mean, C'MON! That's the greatest thing about everything!  
  
Kiyda: - - ......... Sorry.  
  
Skye: -=folds arms over her chest=- Thank you.  
  
Sora: What about us?  
  
Kiyda: I didn't feel like it.  
  
Riku: Are you depressed or something?  
  
Skye: @_@ PLeeeeeease, let's not get serious nowww....  
  
Kiyda: Aye aye aye! I feel like Poe! That's not good! @_@  
  
Skye: I know what you need! You need, coke!  
  
Sora: (gasp)! No! Then she'll become nutso on us and force us to have sticky sticky hot hot into the midnight hours!!!  
  
Riku: - -;;;;;;;;; I know I'm going to regret this, but give her the damn coke.  
  
SORA: O_O  
  
SKYE: YESH!!!! :D:D:D:D  
  
Riku: Await next chapter, the first chapter of the second season of Symphony Remix. Fieldtrip for all and if you want to be one of the girls in the fanfics, she'll take the first five.  
  
I REPEAT:  
  
Want to be on the Field trip to the Mountains with Sora and the gang?  
  
If so, email her and ask. Then give her your personality, your clothing, your hair color, and your alias. She'll take the first five.  
  
Riku: Well, that's about it. Let's hope the coke doesn't wear off....  
  
Skye: WHAT DO YO MEAN THERE'S NO COKE IN THE HOUSE!!!???  
  
_._._._._._._._._  
  
"Even a monkey could draw manga...." - Cat, a friend of Kiyda.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! (hai, and nevermind what Cat says, because she's a super artist and dislikes manga a lot.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING!!!?? THE WORLD'S GONNA END IN FIVE MINUTES, BUT REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
yeah, whatever  
  
. 


End file.
